Paixão Repentina
by Ladie-chan
Summary: A vida de Rin ia muito bem, obrigado. Era redatora de vários escritores famosos e recebera não havia muito a proposta de ser a redatora de Cristopher Parsons, o autor mais aclamado da atualidade. Então, para sua infelicidade, ela conhece Sesshoumaru...
1. Redatora

**Capítulo I: Redatora**

- Kagura, você pegou os desenhos de possíveis capas para o livro do Steven? – perguntou Rin para a recepcionista.

- Não, senhora! – disse Kagura com um sorriso amarelo – mas eu pedirei que Kanna vá buscar! –

- então se apresse, Kagura! – falou Rin com um tom complacente e começando a andar – você sabe como Steven está ansioso com esse novo livro! – Rin se afastou andando pelos corredores em tons pastéis e carpete tão felpudo que era capaz dos pés afundarem.

- Rin! – chamou Sangô apressada andando ao seu lado e lhe estendendo um copo de papelão cheio de café – filtrado e com creme de leite! –

- você parece que advinha quando preciso de cafeína! – falou Rin apertando o copo com as duas mãos.

- ou seja, toda manhã! – Sangô sorriu e Rin retribuiu. Elas continuaram a andar apressadas pelo corredor falando corteses "_Bom Dia_" para os funcionários que também passavam apressados.

Elas nada se surpreenderam com o ritmo ligeiro daquela manhã. Elas estavam até bastantes acomodadas com aquela velocidade. Afinal aquela era a editora _Logus_, a maior casa de publicações de Nova York, e possivelmente dos EUA. Qualquer autor se _mataria_ para ter um livro lançado pela editora. E ali, andando lado a lado, estavam as duas maiores redatoras da editora.

- então, Rin... Vai mesmo tirar aquelas férias? – perguntou Sangô no elevador.

- estou meio apreensiva, mas faz quase dois anos que não vejo meu pai, e eu não consigo passar muito tempo longe daquele velho! – Rin sorriu enquanto olhava o visor mostrando os andares em que passavam.

- ah, verdade, seu pai mora na Carolina do Norte não é? – Sangô sorriu – às vezes me esqueço que você cresceu debaixo de um sol delicioso e nadando em praias todos os dias –

Rin simplesmente sorriu.

O sistema da editora era bem simples:

Havia o presidente (um homem gordo, alto e de aspecto paternal) e todo um conselho que administrava a editora com punhos de ferros.

A editora então se dividia em cindo departamentos: Revisão, Gráfica, Designer, Montagem e Publicidade.

Cada departamento desses possuía uma espécie de inspetor, que na verdade eram as pessoas que comandavam e organizavam tudo.

Mas acima de todos esses departamentos há os chamados redatores.

Esses por sua vez são aqueles que levam a responsabilidade pelo livro, ou seja: lêem, avaliam, escolhem as pessoas que irão ajudar a revisar e/ou traduzir, opinam e gerenciam os desenhistas ou fotógrafos quanto as capas, gerenciam os trabalhos na gráfica, determinam qual caminho o pessoal da publicidade deve seguir... Enfim, se algo der errado, os redatores levam a culpa. Mas se der certo eles são os que levam a maior fama, depois é claro dos autores.

Quanto aos redatores por sua vez, existem em base de uns cem na editora, mas somente vinte são realmente os _queridinhos da galera._

E entre esses vinte, os melhores são: Rin, Sangô, Kohaku, Bankotsu e Kouga.

Espero que você tenha entendido mais ou menos como funciona a editora em que a Rin trabalha.

Enquanto elas andavam pelos corredores na direção do penúltimo andar, as cabeças viraram e observavam elas passarem.

Duas mulheres lindas, inteligentes, bem sucedidas e com um charme irresistível era mesmo de fazer qualquer um quebrar o pescoço.

- Rin! – falou Sangô quando entraram no escritório dessa – parece que o Bankotsu mandou flores para você novamente! – Então Rin sorriu e viu os lírios laranja em cima da mesa. Não, não podia ser Bankotsu. Só havia uma pessoa que sabia de sua paixão por lírios laranja...

Pegou o cartão.

E sorriu mais ainda ao confirmar.

- não são do Bankotsu! – e mostrou o cartão – são do Kohaku! –

- ah, Meu Deus! Do meu irmão? – Sangô leu e releu o cartão – vai me dizer que você e ele... –

Rin ficou vermelha.

- ei... Não era para ficar vermelha, eu ia perguntar se vocês estavam namorando, não se tinham passado o final de semana inteiro na cama... –

- não, nós não estamos namorando! – falou Rin.

- ah, que pena! – falou Sangô – Eu até gostaria de te ter como cunhada! –

Rin abriu a boca para dar uma resposta, mas uma mulher apareceu na porta do escritório. Essa mulher era a secretária do presidente, ela era magra e bastante alta, com olhar sagaz e felino. Devia ter uns quarenta anos.

- Takahashi, o presidente pede que você compareça ao escritório dele – e saiu anotando algo em uma espécie de pasta.

Rin deixou o sobretudo bege na cadeira e seguiu a secretária, claro que viu o olhar divertido e indagador de Sangô.

Ela entrou naquela longa sala decorada em tons sóbrios.

O presidente demorou algum tempo para levantar a cabeça, o que ela sabia ser um comportamento ensaiado para demonstrar segurança.

- o senhor me chamou? – ela perguntou parando na frente da mesa de mogno.

- olá, Rin! – ele falou da lançando um sorriso paternal – sente-se! – Rin se sentou na cadeira estofada.

- não vou enrolar você, minha filha! – disse George, o dono da Logus – você deve ter muito o que fazer hoje... –

Ela sorriu e esperou.

- você conhece Cristopher Parsons? – perguntou George. Aquilo era uma piada bastante comum entre os redatores. Pois ninguém sabia a verdadeira identidade de Cristopher Parsons, o grande autor de livros de aventuras marítimas que eram aclamados pelo mundo e tinham seus livros geralmente entre os Best Sellers do New York Times.

- você entendeu a piada... – ele disse rindo ao ver a expressão dela – O.K, você com certeza sabe quem ele é... –

- claramente, seria como trabalhar em uma peixaria e não saber o que é bacalhau... – ela respondeu calmamente.

- exatamente, bom, ele vai mudar de editora, parece que a editora anterior tentou persuadi-lo a se mostrar publicamente e ainda tentou descobrir a verdadeira identidade dele através da conta bancária... – Rin levantou uma sobrancelha indiferente – Mas isso não importa, o importante é que ele quer ter seu próximo livro lançando pela Logus... E o mínimo que podemos oferecer a ele é uma dos melhores redatores que temos... E então, Rin, aceita? –

Rin tentou não demonstrar a surpresa que sentia. Mas seu maxilar doeu muito por isso.

A chance da sua vida estava sendo entregue nas mãos dela. Redatora de Cristopher Parsons, aquilo era o auge.

- acho que sim... – ela respondeu ainda surpresa.

- Isso é perfeito, por que prometemos a ele o nosso melhor redator! – o diretor tirou uma pasta azulada de dentro de uma gaveta e colocou em cima da mesa – fiquei sabendo que vai tirar férias e eu não quero estragá-las, então aqui está a primeira prova do livro de Cristopher, ele se chama Yokai. Leve o livro para a Carolina do Norte e quando voltar faça seu trabalho... –

Rin estava tão surpresa que mal esboçou reação, somente segurou a pasta azulada fortemente contra o peito.

- Então, nos vemos daqui a duas semanas... – falou Rin ao lembrar que sairia de férias no dia seguinte.

- até daqui a duas semanas! – sorriu o Diretor. E Rin saiu dali com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Redatora de Cristopher Parsons.

Aquilo soava tão irreal, ser a redatora dele era como chegar no topo do mundo.

E havia mais, ela era fã daquele autor.

Tinha toda a coleção dele em casa e era apaixonada pela forma peculiar como ele escrevia.

Ela sorriu abobalhada.

Seu mundo estava de cabeça para cima naquele momento.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Vamos, Rin! – pediu Sangô – amanhã de noite você estará na Carolina, então uma ultima festa antes das férias... –

Sangô havia ido à casa de Rin somente para levá-la em uma boate, era possível?

- Ok, Sangô! Mas se eu vir que estou segurando vela para você e aquele carinha da área de Publicidade eu volto... – ela ameaçou.

- ah, eu não posso mais beijar meu namorado? E o carinha tem nome, e é Miroku... – Sangô argumentou manhosa.

- que seja... O carinha lá tem nome... – é caro que Rin sabia o nome de Miroku, seria até pecado para ela já que Miroku a havia ajudado muito quando começara sua carreira, mas era ótimo irritar a Sangô chamando Miroku de _carinha_.

- então vai logo se trocar! – ordenou Sangô.

- estou indo, estou indo! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Não acredito que vim para cá exatamente para segurar vela – Resmungou ela ao ver as luzes multicoloridas da boate iluminar Sangô e Miroku na pista de dança se beijando.

- Vamos dançar... – pediu Kohaku, o irmão de Sangô que havia aparecido na boate por _pura coincidência_.

Rin sorriu e acenou afirmativamente.

Ela se sentia bem ao lado de Kohaku, leve, divertida. E ele tinha um jeito tão incomum de deixá-la feliz.

A musica era agitada. Eles dançavam ritmados e um pouco afastados um do outro.

Mas essa situação não demorou muito, pois Kohaku se aproximou e dançaram cada vez mais perto.

O cheiro dele era ótimo e o coração dela começou a bater rápido.

Até que ela teve a impressão que ele iria beijá-la.

Naquele momento uma incerteza se apoderou dela. E ela não sabia se queria beijá-lo.

Era como se ainda não estivesse preparada.

Por isso antes que ele o fizesse ela falou alto para que ele ouvisse:

- vamos voltar para mesa? – ele franziu o cenho e sem entender acenou afirmativamente.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Enquanto as sombras cor de vinho cediam graciosas o lugar para o rosa cálido da aurora, Rin se embevecia com aquele momento preferido dela.

Ela adorava a manhã e seu silêncio tranqüilo.

Era como se houvesse a certeza que se aquele dia não trouxesse felicidade, traria ao menos uma pequena satisfação.

Aquele era um dos motivos de ter pedido a licença de duas semanas da casa de publicação Logus.

Estava de volta.

Era só o que conseguia imaginar.

Lá estava ela nas planícies costeiras da Carolina do Norte.

Aonde a principal renda vinha da pesca de camarões e caranguejos.

Já fazia cinco dias desde que chegara e já se via totalmente mudada, ali em Swan Quarter ela podia esquecer da aparência sofisticada e sempre perfeita que tinha que ter em Nova York.

Ali ela não era a super redatora Takahashi.

Ali ela era somente a filha de Kai, o melhor mecânico de barcos da região.

Sorriu alegre, era como voltar aos velhos tempos.

Sentiu algo úmido e gélido cutucar seu braço.

Olhou e viu um grande pastor alemão negro lhe lambendo o braço.

- Gatsby... – ela sorriu abraçando o grande animal – está feliz por que eu voltei para casa? – o cachorro não entendia uma palavra do que ela dizia, mas sentia o tom alegre e começou a lamber a face dela – Ok, uma corridinha pela praia não vai fazer mal, vamos ver quem chega primeiro? – Gatsby não esperou duas vezes, começou a correr pela grande faixa de areia que margeava aquele braço de mar, pois sabia que se chegasse primeiro que a moreninha de cabelos trançados ganharia biscoitos e se ela estivesse de bom humor ainda afagos na barriga por vários minutos.

Rin sorriu e começou a correr também, de forma desajeitada a principio, mas logo ela estava com a postura normal. Ereta, cotovelos erguidos, punhos levemente fechados.

A mancha preta que corria bem a frente dela desapareceu em um caminho, e ela o seguiu chegando logo a casa do pai dela.

Ela se encostou a cadeira que havia na varanda.

Estava exausta.

- Como estou enferrujada! – e ela olhou para Gatsby que a olhava com a língua para fora – Mas olha só, não está nem ofegante! – e sorriu afagando a cabeça do cachorro.

Ela se sentou na cadeira e o cachorro se soergueu nas patas traseiras se apoiando nas pernas dela.

- deve estar surpreso por me ver aqui não é? – ela sorriu – é que eu cansei um pouco da vida de danceterias e do trabalho... E me sinto muito sozinha lá sabia? – ele inclinou a cabeça um pouco atento ao tom dela. Ele lambeu levemente o nariz da garota.

- Ah! Eu tenho você! – ela riu mais ainda e segurou o rosto do cão entre as mãos – ah, o que está tentando me dizer? Que você é leal, amigo e o melhor companheiro de uma garota? Sim, você é o máximo Gatsby. Você vai ver, quando eu comprar um apartamento maior e me mudar para prédio em que aceitem cachorros eu vou levar você para morar comigo... Que tal. Assim não vou me sentir tão sozinha... Mas você não faz meu coração quase parar nem me deixa zonza de tanta paixão... – ela lamentou, mas logo estava mais sorridente que antes - vamos vire-se para eu coçar sua barriga.

O cachorro se deitou com o estimulo e ela falou:

- sabe trouxe as provas de Cristopher Parsons para editar. O ultimo dele vendeu um milhão e esse promete vender bem mais. Ah, que vida ele não deve levar, correndo o mar em aventuras e criando histórias incríveis, esse é um homem que eu gostaria de conhecer! – e ela riu quando Gatsby começou a balançar a perna com o carinho.

Rin virou-se ao ouvir chamarem seu nome.

Seu pai, Kai, vinha pelo caminho lentamente e atrás dele uma lancha cortava as águas salgadas em direção a doca.

- parece que chegou alguém... – disse Kai se aproximando – e julgando pela potencia do motor e do tamanho do iate ancorando ali na frente deve ser bem rico... –

- muito cedo para visitas... – resmungou Rin, achando ruim que sua manhã fosse perturbada tão cedo por um viajante.

Pai e filha se aproximaram do ancoradouro para esperar os recém-chegados.

Agora que o sol já havia nascido por completo ela podia ver que haviam duas pessoas na lancha.

Um homem de ombros largos era quem controlava o timão.

Quando a lancha se aproximou o homem jogou as amarras para Rin e Kai amarrarem na doca.

Rin se sentiu aliviada ao ver que aquele homem não era marinheiro de primeira viagem, pois seria uma pena uma embarcação como aquela nas mãos de alguém inexperiente.

Quando o homem pulou para fora da lancha com agilidade de atleta Rin quase deixou um som de surpresa sair dos lábios.

Seria impossível não reparar na beleza máscula realçada por uma longa cabeleira prateada e sedosa.

Mas não era nenhum velho, ao contrário não deveria ter mais que trinta e cinco anos. Era alto, forte e tinha uma expressão fria.

A outra pessoa que estava no barco também saiu, e Rin olhou admirada para a mulher.

Ela era linda de doer.

Com maquiagem perfeita e cabelos lisos e tão brilhantes que pareciam acabados de serem arrumados por um cabeleireiro.

Rin ficou cônscia da própria brejeirice. Tranças longas, pés descalços e pernas desnudas.

Mas ela teve e leve impressão de ver o homem olhá-la com aprovação.

- Sesshoumaru Taisho – apresentou-se o homem – essa é Kikyou Michaels, minha... Secretária! – Secretária... Há! essa é boa. Pensou Rin ao ver o olhar possessivo da mulher.

- procuro Kai Takahashi segundo me informaram na ilha Ocracoke é o melhor mecânico da costa. Parti de Maine há algumas semanas, mas meu engenheiro-chefe adoeceu e está hospitalizado em Virginia Beach. Eu ia buscar outro engenheiro em Cape Fear, mas o motor começou a apresentar problemas em Ocracoke. Conseguimos chegar até aqui com o coração na mão, estou indo para casa em Lighthouse Point, na Flórida. Agora podem me dizer onde encontro o tal Takahashi? –

Rin abriu um meio-sorriso.

Como o pai reagiria?

- está falando com ele... – e estendeu a mão – e ouviu direito sou o melhor mecânico da região! – Kikyou olhou para ele e falou em sua voz aveludada:

- eu sabia, você tem jeito de quem... Entende do assunto! – Rin quase deixou o queixo cair, que Kikyou oferecida.

Sesshoumaru apertou a mão de Kai.

- prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Takahashi! – e um esboço de sorriso apareceu na bela face – espero que possa resolver o problema do motor... –

- eu vou tentar. Qual é o problema? –

Rin se preparou para ouvir um discurso do tipo: "O motor está com um barulho estranho" ou "o barco não tem velocidade".

Mas o que ouviu foi um exame detalhado:

- primeiramente sei que é o gerador primário, que íamos substituir em Cape Fear por outro, que o engenheiro substituto já providenciou. Em segundo lugar, creio que o cano de escapamento está entupido. Por ultimo, mas não menos importante, o sistema de influxo de água parece estar com problema. De novo, devo acrescentar. Pensei ter sanado o defeito em Kennebunkpotr, no Maine, mas agora já não estou tão certo. –

- Parece que a vaca realmente atolou no brejo, filho! Se esses realmente forem os problemas, acredito que em uma semana você possa ir embora... – falou Kai.

- Uma semana! Sr. Takahashi... Eu preciso retomar a viagem hoje... Amanhã no mais tardar! Senhor Kai, eu pago o dobro, o triplo. Mas eu preciso do _Yokai_ pronto para navegar o mais rápido possível... –

Rin olhou para Kai surpresa com o tom arrogante de Sesshoumaru.

O que ele faria?

Se Kai aceitasse seria ela quem jogaria o pai ao mar.

Gatsby, o pastor alemão, parecia estar em sintonia com os pensamentos de Rin e assim começou a uivar baixinho.

O pai de Rin olhou para o cachorro, e Gatsby se aproximou de Kikyou e começou a lhe lamber a perna, surpreendendo muito a todos.

Kikyou começou a gritar. Ela recuou assustada e caiu do píer diretamente no mar.

- aaaaaaaaaiiiiiii! – gritava ela enquanto caia.

Ela mergulhou e quando voltou a emergir começou a resmungar engasgada: - animal nojento! –

Esquecido da mulher Gatsby se ergueu nas patas anteriores e se equilibrou no peito de Sesshoumaru pedindo atenção.

Ele sorriu e Rin viu que ele ficava muito mais bonito sorrindo do que com sua expressão séria.

- Cachorro interessante, ele mostra logo do que gosta e do que não gosta! – e afagou a cabeça de Gatsby que latiu animado.

Kai olhou aquilo surpreso e se adiantou para ajudar Kikyou.

Mas Sesshoumaru impediu.

- ela sabe nadar e a escada é bem ali! – ele falou friamente sem olhar para Kikyou e alisou a pelugem entre os olhos de Gatsby – animal carinhoso o seu... – e olhou para Rin.

Ela mergulhou em um par de olhos dourados, sentindo-se novamente maltrapilha. O homem a deixava constrangida com aquele escrutínio.

- tem certeza que ela sabe nadar? – perguntou Rin – É a terceira vez que afunda! –

- ela vai sair quando se convencer que eu não irei salvá-la! – replicou insensível e olhou novamente para Rin o que a fez estremecer.

- já comeram? – perguntou Kai – se não eu os convido para tomar café, Rin não vai se importar de cozinhar para mais duas pessoas! –

Rin se sentiu irritada, por que o pai não a questionava antes de algo?

Ela não sabia o porquê, mas a presença daquele homem a deixava desconcertada.

- você poderia ter ido me buscar – reclamou Kikyou indignada e torcendo o cabelo.

- ele só queria fazer amizade, entre na lancha que daqui a pouco a levo ao _Yokai._.. – Gatsby se aproximou um passo de Kikyou e essa soltou um grito de medo.

Rin começou a retomar o caminho e disse:

- vamos Gats, hora de ir para casa! – e se foi apressada com o cão ao seu lado.

Entrou em casa e foi direto para a cozinha.

Sentia-se irritada por ter de cozinhar para aquele homem irritante.

Mas por que ele a abalava tanto?

E por que ficara irritada com a frieza dele?

E o que ela sentia ao ver o olhar dele era completamente diferente do que sentia ao se aproximar de Kohaku.

Mas Kohaku a veria cair dentro da água e ficaria quieto sem ajudá-la mesmo depois de ela fundar três vezes?

E depois Kohaku faria comentários sarcásticos como Sesshoumaru havia feito?

Ela suspirou.

Talvez nunca soubesse.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Minha primeira fic de Rin/Sesshy!!**

**uahuahua, primeira que eu posto aqui pelo menos.**

**Bom... para aqueles que não me conhecem... Prazer, meu nome é Tracy (Treici... eh que minha mae tava com prisão de ventre quando escolheu meu nome) e tenho como apelido aqui no ff Ladie-chan.**

**para aqueles que já leram as fics: Adoração Selvagem, Casamento Arranjado ou Os Guardiões dos Elementos...**

**então olá de novo!!**

**uahuahauhauhauha**

**Bom, semana passada eu postei o ultimo capitulo de Adoração Selvagem (Tristeza... uma fic taum bunitinha como aquela... fui reler e quase pedi para ser um personagem soh para agarrar o Inuyasha umas tres vezes), e como aqueles que acompanham OGDE sabem que aquela fic demora um pouco para ser escrita, entaum enquanto a criatividade naum aparece... vou ficar fazendo essa fic aqui.**

**Bom, ao contrario de AS que eu tinha totalmente pronta, essa soh tenho ateh o segundo capitulo, por isso peço paciencia comigo (esse eh um pedido que de acordo com meus amigos deve ser recusado imediatamente, mundo cruel). **

**Eu vou tentar escrever rápido e espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo...**

**meio rapido neh??**

**uahuahuaha**

**bjss ee...**

_Bom, sabe esse botãozinho roxo aqui em baixo?? apertaaa??_**  
**


	2. O Barco

**Capítulo II: O Barco **

**- **preparou café para ele, Rin? – perguntou Kai entrando na cozinha.

- e seu eu não tivesse feito? – ela falou com raiva – o senhor os convidou sem nem me perguntar! – ela virou-se com brusquidão e a colher de pau caiu no chão.

Ela chutou o chão com raiva.

Ela se sentia nervosa, desconfortável. E estava odiando aquela sensação.

Abaixou-se para pegar a colher quando Gatsby deu um latido de boas vindas.

- Droga, até o cachorro gostou dele... – mal sabia ela que Sesshoumaru já estava na cozinha quando ela falou isso.

- não tenho culpa se gosto de animais! – ela se sobressaltou e a colher caiu mais uma vez.

- Droga – ela nem se virou para olhar para ele, estava tão zangada que era capaz de pegar a colher que havia caído e jogar na cabeça dele.

Mas ela nem sabia nem o porquê...

Ele fingiu que não tinha notado a irritação dela, afinal nem conhecia aquela garota.

Respirou fundo.

- o que vai querer como desjejum senhor Taisho? – perguntou por sobre o ombro.

- o que puder fazer! – ele respondeu – só espero não estar atrapalhando... – ele falou. Ela sentia o olhar dele em suas costas.

- Rin nunca está ocupada demais para cozinhar – falou Kai sorridente – é um de seus passatempos favoritos. Sempre ganha o prêmio do piquenique de Quatro de Julho com seu guisado de Siri. Ganhou quatro anos seguidos... –

Que ótimo, lá estava ela pensando que era capaz de perder dez anos da vida para ter a beleza e elegância de Kikyou e seu pai a reduzia à Dona de casa perfeita.

- uma boa cozinheira é de se admirar! – falou Sesshoumaru com um leve tom de zombaria. Ou seria somente imaginação de Rin?

Com certa irritação ela colocou o queijo e a cebolinha na omelete.

Ela colocou no prato de Sesshoumaru também torrada de canela.

Quando ele terminou de tomar café ela se preparou para sair.

Mas mudou de idéia, queria ver o que aquele iatista faria para acelerar o concerto do iate.

Ela ainda estava para ver um homem capaz de levar Kai na conversa.

Ela riu baixinho. Gatsby ouviu seu riso, assim como seu pai e o visitante.

Se pai estava divertido, e Sesshoumaru curioso.

- se já terminou o café, podemos dar uma olhada no motor... – prontificou-se Kai.

- quando quiser sr. Takahashi. Eu falava sério lá nas docas, preciso do barco concertado até amanhã. Preciso mesmo estar em Lighthouse Point até o fim de semana! –

- acontece senhor Taisho que não posso responder até constatar o tamanho do problema – Kai acendeu o cachimbo - e se realmente precisar de um gerador novo você terá que esperar até que um novo venha de Cape Fear, ou seja perderá pelo menos um dia... –

- um dia... – falou Sesshoumaru – mas são somente cinco horas de Cape Fear até aqui... –

- os habitantes daqui só operam em duas velocidades senhor Taisho: lenta ou parada – ele riu – pelo menos é o que dizem –

Ponto para o pai!

Aquele arrogante homem tinha que aprender mesmo que dinheiro não podia comprar tudo.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Kai, sabia que estava derrotado. E aquilo era algo raro, ou talvez nunca tivesse acontecido.

Os olhos dele estavam mais escuros que o sol atrás de uma nuvem clara.

Kai apertou o ombro de Sesshoumaru.

- Não é por que vivemos nesse fim de mundo chamado Swan Quarter que estamos alheios ao resto... Eu prometi a Myouga que o ajudaria com as redes de camarão. E mesmo que me dissesse que pagaria milhões pelo concerto do barco, as redes de Myouga são mais importantes... –

Rin estava inconformada. Por que a água só esquentava em vez de ferver?

- o que meu pai quer dizer senhor Taisho, é que seu dinheiro não tem valor aqui, nem suas exigências prepotentes. O senhor procurou a nós, não nós ao senhor! –

- Talvez se surpreenda senhorita Takahashi, mas entendi seu pai agora e também lá nas docas, não é preciso que você interprete suas palavras para mim! –

Ele estava irritado.

Irritado como nunca vira um homem ficar antes.

- se estiver pronto, senhor Takahashi... – e Sesshoumaru olhou em volta surpreendendo a todos – gostei desse lugar, é bem aconchegante! – por um momento ele pareceu melancólico.

- foi Rin quem decorou... – falou Kai.

- você é mesmo uma caseira de coração! – e sorriu. Mas um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos, que sempre eram frios e inescrutáveis.

- sou o que está vendo! – ela respondeu indiferente.

Com uma guinada de cabeça ele saiu da cozinha.

- Rin, você vai me pegar daqui a meia hora no seu barco? – perguntou Takahashi

- o motor está meio ruim... – ela respondeu.

- eu vou dar uma olhada nele depois! – e com uma piscadela se foi.

Rin olhou a porta fechar.

- é Gatsby, estamos sós de novo! – e ela sorriu para o cão que levantou as orelhas.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Depois que ela terminou de limpar tudo ela pegou o pequeno barco e direcionou a poupa em direção ao iate.

A pequena lancha fazia ondulações de espuma branca por onde passava e o iate parecia nunca se aproximar.

Mas quando chegou perto viu que o barco era maior e mais luxuoso do que ela imaginava.

E no casco haviam palavras em japonês que ela não conseguia entender e dois i's maiúsculos no final.

Como ela ouvira Sesshoumaru chamar a embarcação de Yokai achava que era aquele o nome do barco, ou seja, Yokai II.

Onde ela ouvira aquele nome?

Balançou a cabeça e começou a subir a escada que levava ao convés.

Ao subir viu Kikyou deitada em uma espreguiçadeira, com um biquini minúsculo.

Rin notou que ela tinha um bronzeado perfeito.

- olá! – falou Rin para Kikyou.

- Oi! – kikyou falou entusiasmada.

- meu pai está na estiva? – perguntou Rin.

- Estiva? –

- você sabe onde meu pai está? –

- com o Sesshou... Quer dizer, senhor Taisho... – respondeu Kikyou.

- e onde está o senhor Taisho? – perguntou Rin.

- em algum lugar do iate! – foi a resposta.

- eu imaginava! – ironizou Rin.

Mas Kikyou pareceu imune ao sarcasmo de Rin.

- é melhor esperar por eles... – sorriu Kikyou deitando em uma espreguiçadeira.

Rin se sentou depois de alguns segundos em uma espreguiçadeira e perguntou:

- quantos tripulantes há no navio? – perguntou Rin;

- originalmente eram sete, mas o irmão do Sesshoumaru e a minha ir... quer dizer a esposa de Inuyasha tiveram que descer para viajar urgentemente para Washington por causa de uns problemas nos negócios de Inuyasha... e tem também o engenheiro-chefe que ficou em Virginia Beach! –

- e agora só há quatro no iate... – comentou Rin.

- sim, - e Kikyou sorriu.

Rin ficou silenciosa e perguntou curiosa:

- o que Sesshoumaru faz para viver? – ela esperou ansiosa.

E Kikyou respondeu sem entusiasmo:

- ele envia contas! – e ajeitou a parte de cima do biquíni.

- envia contas? – Rin falou estranhando.

- é, mas eu odeio, pois sempre quebro as unhas! – e a morena passou levemente a unha na perna.

Rin esperou mais alguns segundos e sem conseguir se controlar perguntou:

- como você consegue esse bronzeado? Passa algum produto? –

- não... Meu dermatologista diz que minha pele é perfeita e que não posso estragá-la com esses produtos... – Kikyou sorriu – eu sou uma das raras pessoas que precisam do sol para viver! – Kikyou olhou para Rin – sua pele é linda, totalmente alva e sem manchas, você passa alguma coisa? –

Rin nunca admitiria que precisava passar óleo de bebê na pele para conseguir o mínimo bronzeado, e por isso a pele era um pouco pálida.

Por isso somente sorriu.

Kikyou não teve tempo de argumentar, pois Sesshoumaru e Kai chegavam.

- está encrencado, Sesshoumaru – falou Kai – calculo dez dias, no mínimo. Se precisa realmente estar em casa até o fim de semana sugiro que vá de avião –

Sesshoumaru contorceu a boca, exasperado.

Kai se resignou quanto ao fato do azar de Sesshoumaru – escute, filho, por que você e a senhorita Michaels não jantam hoje lá em casa essa noite? – convidou o mecânico – Você pode fazer seu guisado de Siri, não é Bela? – o pai de Rin estava usando o apelido infantil para adulá-la o que a deixou constrangida – até lá deveremos ter noticias da Marina... –

- pode me chamar de Kikyou – falou a morena deitada e sonolenta – todos me chamam assim, até mesmo Sesshoumaru! –

Rin sorriu maldosa.

- sim, iremos com prazer! – falou Sesshoumaru – a Rigor ou Esporte? –

- Gravata Branca! – rebateu Rin, irritada – e após o jantar costumamos nadar nus no rio. –

Kikyou se entusiasmou.

- é mesmo? – perguntou Kikyou.

- é! – confirmou Rin, já na prancha de desembarque, o olhar fulminante sobre Sesshoumaru.

Ele se inclinou sobre a cabeça dela enquanto descia e sussurrou:

- vamos mesmo nadar nus no rio? – ela olhou para cima.

Apesar da raiva, Rin riu, os olhos cheios de malicia.

- palavra de honra. Meninos na margem direita e meninas na esquerda! –

Sesshoumaru sorriu realmente divertido. Naquele momento subiu dois pontos na avaliação de Rin.

Quando chegou ao barco o pai se dirigiu para as docas.

- Pai, isso foi feio! – falou ela alto para que ele pudesse ouvir – me forçar a fazer algo? –

- o homem está louco por boa comida e boa gente como nós, Rin! – o pai disse por sobre o ombro.

- mas deveria me questionar antes de tomar uma atitude sabia? – ela cruzou os braços com raiva e olhou de esguelha para o iate que ficava cada vez mais longe, e viu uma silhueta na amurada.

Era pecado um homem poder afeta-la tanto.

Era mesmo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Rin estava tão determinada em não se deixar abater por aquele homem que resolveu que iria fazer um jantar pelo qual ele nunca mais esqueceria pelo resto da vida dele.

Fez guisado de siri, a receita mais deliciosa que ela sabia fazer, a verdade era que não eram os ingredientes que faziam o guisado ficar realmente delicioso, e sim a panela de ferro batido. Mas aquele era um segredo do qual ela NUNCA revelaria para ninguém.

Além do guisado fez uma salada com molho branco que era realmente perfeita para o prato principal. Além de bolo de creme com morangos e biscoitos amanteigados (ela havia feito os dois só para vê-lo indeciso na hora de escolher a sobremesa).

Quando terminou e subiu para o quarto a fim de se arrumar ela estava tentada em escolher o vestido verde-esmeralda, que ela ganhara de Sangô e essa dizia que ela fica estonteante nele, ela levara aquele vestido para as férias somente por precaução, mas algo lhe dizia que não iria usá-lo. O vestido se parecia muito com a linda e refinada _Redatora Takahashi_ para se usar ali onde era somente _Rin, a pescadora de camarão._

E por que estava pensando em se arrumar só para um jantar em casa?

Era para mostrar para Kikyou que não era a brejeira que ela imaginava ou para impressionar Sesshoumaru?

E se fosse a ultima opção, o que ela esperava? Um afago na cabeça como ele fizera com Gatsby lá nas docas?

Ela fechou a porta do guarda-roupa com raiva e somente vestiu uma calça surrada e uma camiseta salmão.

Não agüentaria o olhar critico do pai ao vê-la no vestido verde-esmeralda.

E, afinal, ali em Swan Quarter ela não era somente a filha de um mecânico?

Então era isso que ela seria... a super-redatora só existia em Nova York.

Ela desceu para a cozinha e viu Gatsby farejar a porta, ansioso.

- ele chegou é? – ela franziu o cenho e ouviu o barulho de uma lancha – Ok, Gatsby, quietinho no seu canto, deite-se aqui perto da lareira e não apronte nenhuma como hoje cedo! –

O cachorro a olhou triste e se deitou onde ela apontava.

Quando Sesshoumaru entrou na cozinha, vestido em uma camiseta regata azul e uma calça jeans, Gatsby uivou baixinho e começou a abanar o rabo ansioso, mas ficou parado.

Ele entrou acompanhado pelo pai de Rin, que vestia uma camisa de golfe, jogo que ele nem praticava.

- Boa noite! – Sesshoumaru cumprimentou – a senhorita Michaels não pode comparecer ao jantar... –

- que pena! – falou Rin achando estranho.

- sente-se Sesshoumaru – convidou Kai – quer um drinque? Tenho uma aguardente de Myouga Balenge que é um estouro... –

- pai, você não vai servir pinga vai? – falou Rin indignada.

- claro que vou, homem que é homem tem que tomar meia garrafa sem nem soluçar – Gatsby se aproximou da mesa, pois as vezes o pai de Rin deixava cair algumas gotas de pinga em seu pires – veja esse cão, é capaz de beber mais que nós dois juntos em uma hora e ainda ficar de pé! –

- ele consegue por que tem duas patas a mais que você, pai! – falou Rin colocando os pratos e comidas na mesa.

- estão falando sério ou é só brincadeira? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Ora, você decide, homem – falou Kai veemente – temos a noite inteira pela frente, depois do jantar estamos por nossa conta! –

Gatsby se aconchegou aos pés de Sesshoumaru, o que causou irritação em Rin, se Sesshoumaru quisesse era capaz de levar Gatsby que ele nem hesitaria.

Ela começou a comer, e viu como Sesshoumaru se encaixava bem naquela cozinha, era como se ele recriasse o ar a sua volta de forma que se adaptasse a ele, e lá estava um iatista poderoso tomando pinga de Myouga Balenge.

- então, Rin, o que faz? Está em casa de férias ou passa o tempo todo aqui? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- eu? – Rin hesitou – eu só pesco camarão com o meu pai – Kai teve um ataque de tosse enquanto ela falava.

- está bem, papai? – perguntou Rin.

- ótimo... – e tossiu – acho que desceu pelo caminho errado! – e Kai lançou um olhar estranho para a filha.

Por que ela fingia ser uma pescadora quando poderia ser uma nova-iorquina bem sucedida?

Bom, deveria haver algum motivo.

Depois de algum tempo a conversa começou a rodar em volta de um autor de livros marítimos antigo, mas muito talentoso, chamado Inu Taisho.

- Não vai acreditar, Sesshoumaru – falou Kai – mas tenho toda a coleção dele aqui em casa, aquele sim era um escritor, sabia tudo sobre o mar! –

- o sobrenome dele é igual ao seu... Engraçado... – comentou Rin.

Sesshoumaru fingiu não ter ouvido e falou:

- Inu Taisho realmente era um escritor muito bom, mas eu só consigo realmente me envolver nas histórias dele depois de uns quatro capítulos, um autor de verdade tem que agarrar o leitor no primeiro capitulo e só soltar no ultimo... –

- ah, mas Inu Taisho conseguia fazer isso, acredito que o único autor de livros que chegaria aos pés de Inu Taisho seria Cristopher Parsons, e olha que esse tal de Cristopher nem é lá grande coisa... – Rin não conseguia entender aonde Kai queria chegar, pois o pai de Rin era tão fanático por Cristopher Parsons quanto ela.

- pai, eu não acredito que Inu Taisho seja melhor que Cristopher... – indagou Rin – Inu Taisho era meio pesadão na narrativa, claro era um ótimo escritor, mas ainda prefiro Cristopher... –

- Filha, você é louca alucinada por Cristopher Parsons, sua opinião não conta... – Rin estava para abrir a boca replicar que o pai também era fã de carteirinha do Cristopher quando Sesshoumaru comentou:

- quem sou eu para falar sobre Cristopher Parsons ou Inu Taisho... – Sesshoumaru sorriu tenso.

- Mas não é preciso ser muito observador para notar – disse Kai sorridente – afinal, eu acho que Cristopher só aproveita as narrativas de Inu Taisho e coloca um evento aqui e ali, e como é em primeira pessoa parece que a aventura é dele... –

- pai, sabe o que está dizendo? – protestou Rin, indignada.

- claro que sei, e eu disse que era só minha opinião... –

Sesshoumaru parou de comer com a mandíbula cerrada.

Parecia irado.

- não devia externar essa sua opinião diante de testemunhas. Se eu comentasse com alguém o resultado seria arruinar a reputação de um homem... - Sesshoumaru estava realmente com raiva. O que intrigou Rin, por que toda aquela defesa de Cristopher por parte de Sesshoumaru.

- acho melhor me calar, já que ninguém aqui tem a mesma opinião que eu... – e Kai voltou a comer. Mas não parecia constrangido, ao contrario, estava satisfeito – Bom, Myouga comprou uma televisão a cabo e nós combinamos de ir lá assistir um filme. Espero que se divirtam, guarde um pedaço de bolo para mim, Bela... – e se foi pela porta da cozinha.

Rin olhou espantada, estava sozinha com Sesshoumaru, que ainda parecia com raiva.

Para disfarçar perguntou:

- quer uma fatia grande ou pequena? –

- de quê? –

- Do bolo... –

- sinceramente eu prefiro só os morangos... – e deu um sorriso amarelo.

Rin colocou os morangos no prato enquanto ele parecia nem notar que estava sozinho com ela na cozinha.

Ela suspirou e começou a lavar os pratos enquanto ele comia os morangos.

- ah, o guisado de Siri estava realmente delicioso... – ele comentou – acho que ganha de qualquer prato de um chefe cinco estrelas de Paris –

Ela sorriu encabulada como uma criança, sorte que estava de costas para ele.

- é a panela! – ela falou risonha.

ALERTA!

O que ela havia feito?

Por que ela contara seu segredo mais guardado para aquele presunçoso e sarcástico?

Ela ficou indignada consigo mesma e voltou a lavar os pratos para tentar disfarçar.

Tudo estava em silencio, um silencio bastante constrangedor, pois esse silêncio significava que: ou ela não tinha capacidade de manter um diálogo com ele, ou ele a afetava demais para ela conseguir conversar. E qualquer uma das opções eram terríveis.

Os pensamentos imbecis e toscos que Rin começara a ter foram interrompidos por Gatsby que começou a arranhar a porta.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o cachorro, que estava muito inquieto e cabisbaixo.

- o que ele tem? – perguntou como se só naquele momento houvesse notado a presença dela.

Ela suspirou baixinho.

- eu sempre vou passear com ele depois do jantar... – comentou.

- se quiser eu o levo para dar um passeio! – ele sugeriu.

E ela se perguntou como ele poderia falar frases tão gentis com aquela voz e expressão impenetrável.

- não, não precisa! – ela negou – depois que eu arrumar a cozinha eu vou andar com ele... – e ela voltou-se para a pia.

- e por que não vem dar um passeio com a gente? – Sesshoumaru perguntou deixando certa hesitação transparecer na voz.

Ela tremeu, aquilo parecia perigo, era como se algo lhe alertasse para não ir.

Mas por que não ir?

Por que ir?

Gatsby continuava a arranhar a porta.

Mas Sesshoumaru deu de ombros como se estivesse arrependido de chamá-la.

Por que arrependido?

- está bem... – ela concordou com um sorriso falso.

Ele nada falou, colocou as mãos no bolso e saiu pela porta da cozinha que dava direto na praia.

Gatsby saiu animado e depois de enxugar as mãos em um pano de prato Rin saiu.

Sesshoumaru e Rin começaram a andar um ao lado do outro.

Em completo silencio.

Bem longe Kai, o pai de Rin, viu aquelas duas figuras, uma alta e de ombros largos, outra baixa e curvilínea, saindo da casa. Kai sorriu satisfeito e continuou sua caminhada pela praia em direção a casa de Myouga.

Já entre Sesshoumaru e Rin o silencio ainda reinava.

Mas, por algum motivo, Gatsby havia tido uma crise de ciúmes e se colocado entre a dona e Sesshoumaru.

- o que foi rapaz? – perguntou ele – eu não vou afogar sua dona... – apesar do comentário ele parecia irritado pela intromissão.

- Ok, Gatsby – falou Rin – se você conseguir pegar um peixe-gato eu frito ele amanhã para você! - e a garota apontou para o mar. O cão saiu pulando e batendo as patas na água.

- ele consegue pegar um peixe a noite? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- não, mas ele não sabe disso! – ela falou com leve tom de divertimento.

Ela não conseguia entender toda aquela descontração.

Ele sorriu na escuridão, mas logo tencionou os músculos do maxilar como se estivesse se repreendendo.

Gatsby por sua vez corria muito além deles, alegre.

E as vezes guinava para trás e latia como que os chamando para acompanha-lo.

- agüenta correr? – perguntou Rin, não era lá uma boa idéia, mas era melhor que aquele silencio sufocador.

- claro... – ele respondeu – está me desafiando? – e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- estou! – ela respondeu.

- então até as docas! – ele informou.

Ela disparou na frente enquanto gritava:

- desse jeito então vai perder... – ele balançou a cabeça levemente e começou a correr.

Com os poucos segundos de vantagem Rin percorreu muitos metros a mais que ele.

Mas depois de uns seis minutos ele a ultrapassou, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Eles correram por mais minutos e já estavam um pouco cansados.

Ele bem a frente dela.

Mas sem mais nem menos ele se virou, e ela se viu correndo para os braços dele.

Como aquilo aconteceu ela não soube. Só sentiu quando os braços a envolveram e ela teve que parar, envolta por um calor tão confortável que ela imaginou como seria ter aquele homem do lado em uma noite fria, deveria ser delicioso.

- você disse até as docas! – ela falou ofegante vendo que estava longe do local indicado.

- eu não quero deixar você esgotada... Assim não conseguirá limpar a cozinha depois quando voltar! – ele disse apertando-a mais contra o peito.

- você é pior que Gatsby: come e sai correndo! – depois de notar o que tinha falado se sentiu envergonhada.

Mas ele parecia divertido.

Sesshoumaru afrouxou o abraço.

E eles recomeçaram a andar.

O que fora aquilo que acontecera não fazia muito?

Onde Rin estava com a cabeça?

- pena que a senhorita Michaels não pode comparecer ao jantar... – ela comentou olhando para o mar.

- eu não queria que ela viesse e lhe disse isso! – ele respondeu friamente.

- e as mulheres costumam fazer o que você manda? – e ela o encarou – ela foi convidada a vir e poderia ter insistido –

- sim as mulheres costumam fazer o que eu mando! – ele nem mesmo a olhou enquanto falava aquilo.

- posso saber por quê? – ela falou irritada.

- por que espero isso delas... –

- é sempre tão presunçoso? – ela exclamou.

- prefiro pensar em autoconfiante! – ele a encarou como se pudesse ver no fundo do seu ser.

Ela até que entendia aquele excesso de confiança.

Ele era belo como um príncipe e charmoso como um tratante. Andando no meio da escuridão com a graça de uma pantera e falando com sua voz musical que parecia envolver a pessoa antes de chegar aos ouvidos, causando arrepios.

Ela entendia perfeitamente por que se sentia tão afetada com ele, mas não se perdoava, ah isso não.

Com medo daquelas sensações Rin se afastou dele, mas na pressa ela escorregou do píer.

Se não fosse o reflexo de felino que Sesshoumaru possuía, ela com certeza teria caído no mar.

Assustada e tremula ela foi comprimida contra o peito forte.

- está vendo o que eu digo? – ele falou levantando o queixo dela e falando a beira do ouvido – eu arrebato as mulheres pelos pés e elas caem nos meus braços... – aquele comentário a irritou. Empurrou o peito dele enquanto reclamava:

- Não ESTA mulher! – e se soltando começou a andar pelo caminho de volta.

Ele puxou de novo para um abraço e segurando o queixo dela perguntou:

- e que tal isso? – e muda ela viu ele se aconchegar ao corpo dela e inclinar a cabeça. Fazendo os lábios se encontrarem em um beijo.

Ela tentou lutar, e como.

Mas não havia saída...

Aquilo era muito para qualquer mulher.

Imagine como se estivessem lhe oferecendo um doce muito delicioso, mas você birrenta dizia que não queria. Até que lhe dão a força e você adora...

Foi isso que aconteceu com ela.

Mas a verdade era que enquanto ele a beijava, ela sentia seus sentidos afiados.

Viu de relance a lua e algumas estrelas corajosas, ouviu o gorjear de uma gaivota e o vento que batia nas árvores e parecia sussurrar o nome de Sesshoumaru.

E esse como o leve bater de asas de uma borboleta, roçou os lábios na bochecha rosada de Rin.

Aquilo era delicioso... Mas o que estava fazendo?

Era realmente ela, ali, naquele momento?

Ela estava realmente se deixando envolver por um conquistador de carteirinha?

Ela se afastou, tremendo como gato na frente de três cachorros enormes.

- não tinha o direito de fazer isso! – e se afastou mais andando de costas.

- não fale isso quando seu corpo não concorda... – ele disse tentando alcança-la novamente.

Ela virou-se e começou a correr.

Ouviu as passadas dele tentando alcança-la, mas ela não queria ser beijada novamente.

Ela não queria se sentir fraca e arrebatada.

Estava assustada com o que ele podia faze-la sentir.

- fique longe de mim! – ela falou por sobre o ombro. E viu um vulto preto passar em tempo recorde por ela e rosnar para Sesshoumaru.

Virou-se e viu Gatsby em posição de ataque, Sesshoumaru deveria saber que um pastor alemão é super protetor e é capaz de matar ou morrer pelo dono.

- Não chegue perto de mim! – ela advertiu – conheço homens como você, _Senhor _Taisho! E não quero ver você nunca mais! –

Ele colocou as mãos no quadril e jogou a cabeça para trás em uma risada.

Não uma risada de garoto, mas de homem.

- será impossível _senhorita _Takahashi – ele respondeu divertido – seu pai me chamou para pescar camarão com vocês... É claro que eu aceitei! -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Agora que terminei Os Guardiões dos Elementos Um (Onde diabos é que eu estou com a cabeça?? Para! EU VOU MESMO ESCREVER OGDE 2? Que?? Eu sou maluca... a historia jah tah grande o suficiente) [Correndo e tacando a cabeça em alguma parede próxima[Se recupera[volta a escrever.**

**Cof, Cof! **

**Bom, agora vou ter um pouco mais de tempo (um mês eh muito tempo neh??? ¬¬) para escrever essa fic espero postar novos capitulos masi rapido... Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro e desse capitulo.**

**Bom... adorei as Reviews!!**

**Já disse que amo vocês Hoje??**

**Não??!!**

**Então: EU AMO VOCÊS!**

**rs rs rs, desculpa, eu sou a rainha do eu te amo.**

**Bom... que mais... **

**pensa... pensa... tem algo mais para falar? **

**Ah, As Reviews!! (coçando a cabeça) Vamos lah!**

_Jeh-chan_

**EH pq essa fic era para ser Sesshoumaru e Kagome... e a burra aqui naum prestou atenção quando foi mudar os nomes e deixou o nome da Kagome!!**

**eu sou mais burra do que eu imaginava**

**(correndo e chorando)**

**To dramatica hj!**

**ainda bem que voce gostou.. Primeira Review de PR rs rs rs!**

**bjss**

_Kuchiki Rin_

**verdade!!**

**ateh eu adorei quando o Gatsby derrubou a Kikyou na água!!**

**uahuaha**

**eu tenho que começar a controlar esse meu lado maligno. Não é bom!**

_Rinsama22_

**eu demorei neh??**

**eu sou má... droga! **

**eu sou um monstro!**

**(eu estou com medo de mim mesma, ta saindo cada comentario idiota, fala sério)**

_Thata-Chan_

**Ah, vc leu minhas outras fics??**

**que baum!!**

**rs rs rs**

**espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!**

_Pammy-Sama_

**eu tb adoro Rin/Seshy!**

**o máximo!!**

**E ele é tão lindo!!! *-***

_Gheisinha Kinomoto_

**Como se ninguem soubesses quem eh o autor neh??**

**kkkkkkkk**

**sou taum previsivel... Mas eu prometo surpresas!!**

**Prometo mesmo!! **

**rs rs rs**

_Bek-chan_

**Você me pede para não demorar e olha o que eu faço... Como eu sou terrivel!! Oo**

**demorei muito para postar!!**

_Dani-Sama_**  
**

**aH... Continuação de OGDE2?? vai ter!!**

**juro!!**

**tah dificil de escrever mas vai ter!!**

_Lore Yuki_

**ah... eu também tenho um tombo por personagens Bad Boys... Não pergunte pq... todos os que eu mais amo saum esse estilo... Zuko, Tybalt, Sesshoumaru... **

**rs rs rs, vai entender!**

**ah.. o Inuyasha de Adoração Selvagem ficou mais perfeito que o Inuyasha de Casamento Arranjado... o mais imperfeito eh o de OGDE, mas ainda o amo!**

_Érika (Ou Eliana)_

**eh facinho neh mandar Reviews?? rs rs rs... MAS AGORA O SITE MUDOU!!MALDITO!!**

**Ah... Sesshoumaru que escreve aqueles livros que ela gosta?... Bom... pode ser... pode não ser...**

**Ah... naum posso faalar isso aqui!**

**Gostou da Sophie?? ela ficou sériona neh?? mas perfeita!!**

**e o Ohan... ei soh avisando.. em OGDE2 eles soh vaum começar a namorar no final... no começo ele vai namorar com a Kagome... Depois vc vai ver!!**

**mas saiba que ele eh seu! soh to pegando emprestado, tah?**

**eu tenho uma mente privilegiada?? kkkk, quem dera.**

**Abortar qualquer assunto... Bom sou informada. nada mais!! rs rs rs**

**Bom... eu tenho imaginação admito, mas tudo culpa dos meus amigos, naum por mim, eles me dão muitas ideias, e geralmente eu soh escrevo cenas que acontecem comigo(naum os dramas claro)**

**QUANTOS PS'S! oO**

**MEDO!**

**rs rs rs**

**bjsss**

_Kyouko_

**Oi SILVIA!!**

**rs rs rs**

**então... a mudança? saiu tudo bem?**

**Eu odeio mudanças,, ter que arrumar tudo eh um carma... neh naum? **

**rs rs rs**

**ah... Vc leu Adoração Selvagem!! valeu! **

**Hum... Pikachu?? eu tenho um amigo que tem esse apelido...**

**Ele eh baixinho... Lembrei dele agora!! kkkk**

**Bom, vou indo! um abraço!**

_Rukia-Hime_

**O barco vai levar exatamente sete dias para ser concertado!! uahuah será que conseguirei fazer um romance de sete dias??**

**Veremos!! uahuahauha **

_Lary Lima-chan_

**Que bom que gostou.. eu particularmente estou achando uma droga... Vai entender!**

**Sou perfeccionista (naum muito) **

**uahuaha**

**bjss**

_Tenshiraissa_

**Verdade... Rin redatora eh foda neh??**

**kkkkkk, mas ela eh realmente o máximo.. bem sucedida!**

_May_

**Rin e Sesshy eh realmente o máximo...Mas nunca tive muita coragem para escrever sobre eles.**

**Nem sei pq!**

**mas eu gosto mesmo assim!! rs rs rs**

_Sandramonte_

**Obrigada!!**

**rs s rs**

_Raissinha (Sereninha)_

**Não leu nenhuma das minhas fics!!**

**tudo bem... te perdôo... uaha Mas se vc gostou dessa fic acho que vai gostar da Adoração Selvagem... deveria tentar!!**

**uahuahauh**

_Aislyn Matsumoto_

**Ei.... essa naum eh a fic que eu postei um pedacinho dem OGDE!!**

**aquela estah guardada e sendo escrita ainda, e ela eh bem melhor que essa!!**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**mas que bom que gostou!**

**bjss Aislyn**

**Bia**

**Jah leu minhas outras fics!!**

**que Máximo!!**

**rs rs rs**

_Gome Gome  
_

**jah terminou todas as fics... mulher corajosa!**

**ateh eu tenho priguiça de ler minhas historias!!!**

**kkkkkkkkkk**

_Shirlaine_

**Lendo as minhas historias??**

**e a aschando boa??**

**(pulando em você)**

**uahuah**

**desculpa, to com um pouco de sono.**

_Uriel-Sama_

**e ai??**

**que achou??**

* * *

O site mudou o jeito de mandar Reviews... Poxa... Lá se vai minha tosca brincadeira do botão roxo T.T

* * *

**Fic Dedicada à Raissa**


	3. Opiniões

**Capítulo III: Opiniões **

Virou na cama, e sentiu Gatsby começar a lamber-lhe o rosto.

- _Eu querdurmir, Gatxb_ – falou ela com voz enrolada – _Saipalá!_ – ela odiava ficar sonolenta, ficava sincera demais para o gosto dela.

Logo depois Rin acordou, como sempre, ao amanhecer.

Sempre fora uma pessoa madrugadora pelo costume do pai. Mas naquele dia, antes de abrir os olhos, ela implorou para que o dia tivesse amanhecido nublado.

Virou na cama mais uma vez.

Ela sentia que o dia iria amanhecer sorridente e brilhante. Mas ainda se agarrava à esperança de que soubesse de uma grande tempestade... Nesse caso: adeus, pescaria.

Respirou e abriu um olho. Depois o fechou novamente e se levantou com os olhos fechados.

Deu tapas leves no rosto para ver se acordava de vez e se levantou, abrindo a cortina.

Só Deus sabe o alivio que ela sentiu quando viu que haviam pesadas nuvens no horizonte.

Ela sentiu vontade de chorar de alegria.

- Que bom, que bom! – começou a falar rindo.

E saiu do quarto alegremente.

Com certeza Sesshoumaru vira a tempestade e nem mesmo poria os pés em terra. Aquilo fez seu sorriso abrir mais.

Desceu as escadas tentando assobiar, mas nunca conseguira antes, e não seria daquela vez que faria aquela proeza. Ela também tropeçou umas duas vezes, por ainda estar sonolenta, mas nada poderia abalar a felicidade dela, ela achava.

Entrou na cozinha e parou estática ao ver Sesshoumaru tomando cafética ao ver Sesshoumaru tomando cafda estar sonolenta.s, e nu vestida com seu pai enquanto conversavam animadamente.

Quando notaram a presença dela eles pararam e a olharam.

Sesshoumaru a olhou dos pés a cabeça, e quando chegou ao rosto ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Com uma leve expressão de quem iria cair na risada.

Ela também fez uma expressão estranha.

- Filha, você está linda, mas você não vai pescar com essa roupa vai? – perguntou Kai também quase sorrindo.

Ela olhou para si mesma e quase saiu correndo.

Não que ela estivesse usando uma roupa embaraçosa (Ela não achava que um MINI _baby doll_ fosse constrangedor). Nem mostrava muito de seu corpo (Se você levar em conta que o short não deveria ter mais que dez centímetros e que a blusa subira enquanto dormia e mostrava a barriga). E nem era motivo de riso (tirando o fato de ter estampas dos ursinhos carinhosos nele). Ela ergueu o rosto e viu a expressão de divertimento de Sesshoumaru. O dia não começara nada bem.

Ela fechou os olhos brevemente, o que faria? Sairia correndo pela escada e se trancaria no quarto, tendo assim que agüentar piadas depois? Ou o desafiaria e entraria na cozinha sentaria na mesa e diria 'Ok, meu bem, não consigo mais... Me leva pro quarto agora', assim teria que agüentar o espanto do pai e possivelmente de Sesshoumaru! _Droga, ainda estou capengando de sono._

Ela respirou mais uma vez e entrou na cozinha, ignorando-os. Pegou uma xícara e colocou café nela.

Depois se dirigiu para a porta e por sobre o ombro perguntou:

- Papai, vai mesmo pescar camarão com esse tempo? – o tom que ela usara era de pergunta, e não de sugestão.

- Acho melhor não... – Falou Kai – Tem o dia livre, Rin. Por que não aproveita para ir na praia dos limoeiros? Você adora aquele lugar! –

- Tenho algumas coisas para fazer! – respondeu – vou outro dia! –

- Está bem... -

- Certo, Até Mais... – e saiu andando com toda a dignidade que tinha. Mas apertou o maxilar nervosa e irritada.

Suas férias não pareciam que iam sair muito bem.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Onde diabos foi que eu coloquei o Note Book? – perguntou Rin para Gatsby que a olhou como se ela fosse brigar com ele – Não sabe Gatsby? –

Ele começou a fuçar em baixo dos lençóis e depois em baixo da cama.

- Está embaixo da cama? – e ela se abaixou vendo a pasta negra – como diabos ele foi parar ai? - E puxou.

Pegando o dispositivo para internet sem fio ela saiu do quarto.

Ligou o Note Book rapidamente e se sentou em uma cadeira na varanda.

Assim que fez isso ouviu passos no caminho que levava a casa dela.

Olhou e viu Sesshoumaru vindo com seu pai.

Ela xingou baixinho.

Um computador portátil não era lá algo que uma pescadora de camarões poderia comprar.

Mas ele nem pareceu notar, Rin agradeceu de pronto.

- Rin, nós vamos à cidade para mandar um telegrama de encomenda das peças... Voltamos logo! – falou o pai saindo com a chave.

- Está bem... – falou ela sem olhá-lo. E digitou sua senha de entrada no computador. Afinal, ali havia coisas que eram sigilo total.

Quando seu pai foi embora ela se deu o luxo de olhar para Sesshoumaru que ia pelo caminho, mas se arrependeu imediatamente quando viu que ele a olhava por sobre o ombro e que deu um sorriso zombeteiro para ela, como que se rindo por pega-la o observando. Droga, ela pensou baixando os olhos rapidamente.

Fingiu que estava digitando algo, mas só conseguiu se concentrar quando não ouviu mais passos. Olhou novamente para o caminho e suspirou.

- Ok, vamos ver o que eu tenho aqui! – e abriu seu e-mail.

Tinha três mensagens de propaganda. Uma de um site de compras On-line dizendo que o livro Pollyana já estava em estoque, e que ela já poderia fazer o pedido.

Havia uma de Sangô que dizia:

**Férias começaram... Como será que andam?? Kkkkkkkk, Volta logo viu?**

**E afinal... Já agarrou quantos lindos-homens-sarados-só-de-sunga por ai?**

Rin começou a rir.

E respondeu:

**Ok, quantas vezes eu já lhe disse que esse e-mail é só para negócios? **

**E para você ficar sabendo, não agarrei nenhum lindo-homem-sarado-só-de-sunga ainda! **

Depois de enviar a mensagem olhou que havia mensagens de Kagura dizendo que Stephanie, uma cliente de Rin, havia enviado o ultimo capitulo do novo livro dela, e que era para Rin enviar qual seria o nome do revisor que corrigiria o ultimo capitulo.

Ela respondeu que queria que Kanna fizesse isso.

Depois viu uma mensagem de Kohaku. Abriu e viu:

**Como anda minha linda garota?**

**Bronzeada, não é? **

**Bom, deixarei essa conversa fiada de lado e ir direto ao ponto. Esse e-mail é para lhe dizer que mandei por correio algo para você, é o livro do Steven, ele escolheu a capa que queria, e você acertou, foi a negra com pétalas brancas (Como se você errasse alguma vez ¬¬).**

**De qualquer modo, temos ainda três semanas até o lançamento do livro, e eu queria que você desse uma revisada no livro e me mandasse seu aval.**

**Bom, agora que falei sobre o livro, queria dizer que junto com o livro vai duas coisas para você. Espero que goste e me desculpe logo de agora (sorriso maligno).**

**Bjss, de seu Kohaku.**

Coçou o queixo e olhou para Gatsby.

- que tal irmos para a cidade? Tem algo no correio para mim! – e Gatsby ergueu a cabeça e as orelhas – e já que vou na cidade eu vou aproveitar e dar uma olhada em umas lingeries que vi em uma loja de peças intimas – ela sorriu exultante. Só existia uma coisa pela qual Rin realmente tinha um fraco e todos os amigos dela sabiam: Lingeries.

Ela adorava saber que por baixo da roupa bege ou preta dela havia algo roxo ou rosa e exuberante. Era como se sentir uma criança.

Ela desligou o computador brevemente e entrou para guardar e fechar a casa.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Entrou no correio com passadas largas.

Olhou em volta e viu que o pai dela e Sesshoumaru ainda estavam lá e pareciam discutir sobre como seriam o telegrama.

O atendente a olhou e sorriu, o nome dele era Jeffrey O'coneal, e era apaixonado por Rin desde a sexta série.

- Rin, tem encomenda para você – falou o rapaz sorrindo. Ela se aproximou sob o olhar de Sesshoumaru.

- Jeff! – falou ela sorrindo – como está? –

- ótimo! – falou ele colocando a caixa em cima do balcão – Ei, eu estou querendo participar do concurso de dança do quatro de julho, quer ir comigo? –

- Eu não sei, Jeff... – falou ela sorrindo e acenando o controle de entrega – Obrigada! – e se afastou em direção do pai - ainda estão vendo o que mandar no telegrama? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

- acabamos de terminar! – falou Kai com um olhar traquina. E se dirigiu à Jeff para entregar o papel.

Sesshoumaru a encarou mostrando que o que queria era deixá-la sem jeito.

- Para quem não queria me ver nunca mais até que você já me viu bastante, não? – ele ironizou. Ela o ignorou fingindo-se de ocupada em analisar a caixa.

O pai dela voltou com um recibo na mão.

- Já que estamos aqui que tal irmos na Cafeteria ali da esquina? – Rin tentou resistir e se sair, mas Kai não deixou.

Cinco minutos depois eles estavam sentados em uma mesa.

- o que vocês querem? – perguntou a garçonete sem desgrudar os olhos de Sesshoumaru, o que fez Rin ranger os dentes levemente.

- Café com creme de leite e sem açúcar – respondeu Rin pousando a caixa na mesa.

- Conhaque com café... – respondeu Sesshoumaru enquanto Kai pedia um café expresso.

- o que tem na caixa filha? – perguntou Kai com curiosidade. Ela hesitou. E começou a abrir a caixa.

Sesshoumaru não parecia querer saber o que tinha na caixa, pois estava com um olhar vazio, de quem pensava.

Rin retirou o livro da caixa. Era o de Steven Gray, que tinha o nome de Passagem com a capa negra com pétalas brancas como se elas estivessem caindo. O nome Passagem escrito em cor vermelha. Ela olhou com excitação, ficara muito melhor do que ela imaginara.

- Que livro é esse? – perguntou Kai. Erguendo um livro meio antigo, que tinha o nome Epifonia na capa. Ela arregalou os olhos de contentamento.

- Eu não acredito... – riu ela – como o Kohaku conseguiu o Epifonia? – quando ela falou esse nome Sesshoumaru virou o rosto para olhar.

- Epifonia? – disse Kai surpreso – Esse não é o terceiro livro que Cristopher Parsons lançou? –

- é sim... – Falou Rin sorrindo – eu procurei esse livro em todos os lugares e com todos os meus contatos, mas nunca consegui, só foram vendidas mil cópias e quem tem não quer vender! –

Sesshoumaru estava levemente pálido, ele pegou um cartão que caíra do livro e leu em voz alta:

- nosso trabalho nos dá algumas mordomias, de seu Kohaku... – e ergueu o cenho enquanto a olhava. Ela enrubesceu e pegou o cartão das mãos dele. Depois pegou o livro de Cristopher como se fosse uma criança, tanto era o cuidado.

- Esse livro... – apontou Sesshoumaru para o Passagem – não é o de Steven Gray? Passagem? Mas esse livro nem foi lançado ainda! – Rin não respondeu nada, e com um olhar impediu que seu pai explicasse.

Sesshoumaru viu que ainda havia algo dentro da caixa, algo envolto em papel seda vermelho. Ele puxou e de dentro do papel caiu um sutiã e uma calcinha de cor rosa bebê.

O silencio na mesa se tornou mortal.

Rin prendeu a respiração.

Rin não podia acreditar. Kohaku havia lhe mandado lingerie? QUÊ? E Sesshoumaru tinha visto? Ela sentiu vontade de morrer, de acordar e descobrir que era um sonho.

Sesshoumaru parecia encabulado e até meio sem jeito, mas depois se recompôs.

- Desculpe-me, não quis dar um de curioso e olhar os presentes que você ganhou do seu Kohaku – ele estreitou os olhos com um leve brilho de irritação.

Ela sentia a pele queimar. Aquilo não era do feitio de Kohaku.

Pegou o sutiã e a calcinha em um gesto rápido e colocou dentro da caixa novamente, foi quando viu aquele papel dourado dentro da caixa, brilhando... chamando-a. Pegou-o e leu:

**Eu vi isso naquela loja que nós adoramos ir e só consegui me lembrar de você... Era o único da loja. Espero que goste. Um abraço, Sangô.**

Ela apertou os dentes com força.

- Sangôô! – murmurou ela com raiva. Mas tão baixo que somente o pai dela conseguiu ouvir, e Kai irrompeu em uma gargalhada.

Sesshoumaru não entendeu a risada de Kai, mas não parava de encarar Rin como se ela fosse um monstro.

- tenho que ir... – se despediu com um sorriso falso.

E se levantou com a caixa sendo apertada fortemente contra o peito.

Ao sair da cafeteria viu Kikyou se aproximando desfilando em um salto alto.

- Olá! – cumprimentou ela entrando na cafeteria.

- Até mais... – Rin se foi.

E foi pegar Gatsby que ficara na frente dos correios.

Ela segurava a caixa com força. Era de certeza, mataria Sangô quando a visse novamente. Um lingerie?? Oh, céus!

Ela tentou se acalmar, mas não conseguiu.

- Gatsby... – falou ela para o cachorro – por quê você não me espera lá na praia? – e apontou para a faixa de areia que podia ser vista na rua seguinte. Gatsby saiu correndo em direção a praia.

Sentou no banco em frente do correio e respirou fundo. Tinha que se acalmar, mas seu coração dava pulo cada vez que pensava no mico que acabara de passar.

Dez minutos depois ela voltou a se levantar. Iria buscar Gatsby e ir para casa, a opinião daquele exibido arrogante e prepotente pouco lhe importava, pelo menos tentava se convencer disso.

Foi quando ouviu a risada de Kikyou. Ela pulou para trás assustadamente e entrou em um beco escuro ao lado do correio, depois se escondeu atrás da lata de lixo que ficava no fundo. E viu Kikyou parando com Sesshoumaru na frente do beco...

ESPERA!

Por que Rin estava se escondendo?! Ela arregalou os olhos e sentiu uma imensa raiva de si mesma.

A respiração acelerada... Ela tentava entender o que a fizera ter aquele impulso de se esconder. E agora não poderia sair, imagine, o que ela inventaria como desculpa por estar escondida atrás de uma lata de lixo? Ela só não esperava que Gatsby voltasse da praia e a procurasse no beco.

- O que você quer Kikyou? – perguntou Sesshoumaru rispidamente. E ela o empurrou para dentro do beco. Fazendo-o encostar-se à parede.

Rin prendeu a respiração com medo de fazer algum ruído.

- Eu não entendo você, Sesshy! – ronronou Kikyou – você acha que eu não vejo como você olha para aquela pescadora de camarão? –

- Kikyou! – alertou Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru, você não vê que está caindo nas garras dela? Ela é muito mais esperta do que você imagina... – ela falou piscando os olhos de uma forma sedutora – Sabia que ela me perguntou ontem o que você fazia para viver? – e Kikyou aproveitou e passou as unhas no peito de Sesshoumaru por cima da camiseta.

Rin sentiu uma leve pontada de raiva aflorar.

- e o que você disse? – perguntou Sesshoumaru em um murmúrio entrecortado.

- o que combinamos, oras... Que você era um homem de negócios! – e ela sorriu – Por que você não me leva para o iate? Eu juro que tiro aquela brejeira de sua cabeça! –

- Cale a boca, Kikyou... Já passei da idade de tentar seduzir garotas de dezesseis anos... –

GAROTA DE DEZESSEIS ANOS?

Rin teve certeza que eles a veriam, tão rubra e brilhante estava a sua face. Garota de dezesseis anos? Ele achava que ela tinha essa idade??

- Bá! – falou Kikyou em um leve sotaque europeu – ela tem no mínimo seis anos a mais que isso... – e ela entreabriu os lábios – Por favor, Sesshoumaru... Eu estou tão insegura, ela é tão bonita... – e suspirou – Me beija... – pediu e fechou os olhos. Sesshoumaru se afastou e saiu andando ganhando as ruas. Rin teve certa pena de Kikyou, pois ela demorou um pouco para notar que ele se fora. Quando ela abriu os olhos Rin viu algumas lágrimas nos olhos dela. E depois ela saiu do beco tentando acompanha-lo.

Os minutos se passaram, mas Rin continuou ali. Vermelha de raiva.

Garota de dezesseis anos... Aquilo não saia da cabeça dela.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- GATSBY! – chamava ela na praia – Onde você está? – ele já deveria ter aparecido – Menina de dezesseis anos... Você vai ver a menina de dezesseis anos... – resmungava ela enquanto olhava a praia procurando Gatsby.

O vento forte açoitava seus cabelos, fazendo com que voassem livremente e depois colassem ao seu rosto novamente. Droga, logo começaria a chover.

Foi quando ela viu Gatsby tentando entrar na água a retornando logo em seguida. O que estava acontecendo?

Ela se aproximou e viu a uns cinqüenta metros no mar dois bracinhos se balançando.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

Alguém estava se afogando!

Ela tirou os sapatos com raiva e jogou a caixa com os livros ao lado de Gatsby entrando com roupa e tudo no mar.

Ela começou a dar braçadas fortes tentando alcançar aquela pessoa o mais rápido possível. Rezando mentalmente para que chegasse a tempo. A água salgada feriu levemente seus olhos, mas sua mente trabalhava tão rápido que ela nem ligou. Aproveitava o máximo o retorno das ondas para ir mais rápido.

Ela nadava, e parecia que nunca chegava.

Olhou mais uma vez, os bracinhos continuavam a se agitar. Ela começou a nadar com mais força, mas quase não agüentava mais. As roupas lhe pesavam no corpo. No momento em que ela estava chegando a Charles (agora ela sabia quem era) o filho do açogueiro da cidade, ele submergiu. Ela mergulhou e por pouco não perdeu. Puxou-o para cima novamente respirando pesadamente.

- Charles... Agüente por favor... – pediu ela forçando o menino a boiar, mas ele era um garoto gordo e ela não sabia se seria capaz de sustentar os dois por muito tempo.

- A... jangada... – ele falou tentando respirar – eu deveria... ter usado couro... em vez do varal da mamãe...- o menino cuspia a água salgada que engolira – Papai vai me matar! –

- Não... Você vai ver... Ele vai ficar feliz por você está bem... – ela falou – Vai ficar bem! – mas ela não tinha certeza. Estava exausta e não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria agüentar mais. Não tinha forças para nadar de volta.

Ela olhou para a praia e viu que várias pessoas haviam começado a se aglomerar e que uma figura alta estava tirando a camisa e pulando dentro da água. Sesshoumaru.

- Tente boiar, Charles! – pediu ela sem fôlego.

Estava sem forças... Mas tinha que agüentar, iria agüentar...

Os dois minutos seguintes pareceram a ela que duraram horas.

Quando Sesshoumaru chegou a ela e colocou o menino nas costas ela sentiu que não agüentaria nadar de volta, e nem esperar que ele voltasse para levá-la. Deixou-se relaxar.

- Sua maluca... – ralhou Sesshoumaru – Você é doida? Como que você entra na água sem nem ao menos ter força para salva-lo? E se você morresse? Ainda mataria o menino junto com você. Parece que não tem juízo nessa sua cabeça! – ele estava irado.

Quê? Ele a estava tratando como se ela fosse... Fosse... UMA GAROTA DE DEZESSEIS ANOS?

- Vai pro inferno... – ela falou arranjando forças nem ela sabia de onde e nadando de volta a praia.

Quem ele achava que era para tentar brigar com ela? O menino ESTARIA morto se ela não tivesse ido salvá-lo.

Quando chegaram a praia ela se arrastou com um gato velho para a areia e se deixou cair.

Sesshoumaru colocou o menino na areia também e começou a ver se ele estava bem.

As pessoas começaram a rodear Sesshoumaru e o elogiar. Até Gatsby começou a lamber Sesshoumaru.

E ela estava sobrando.

Quando o pai de Charles chegou e começou a agradecer fervorosamente a Sesshoumaru, Rin se levantou com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Ela estava com o orgulho ferido.

Com frio, molhada e cansada ela começou a andar para o lado oposto da praia.

Ela que fizera o menino não se afogar, ela também ajudara... Mas era ele quem levava os créditos. Como o odiava...

Ela sabia que na verdade estava chorando por causa das palavras dele. Enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. E continuou andando.

Foi quando sentiu uma mão puxar seu ombro. E bateu no peito nu de Sesshoumaru.

- Para onde diabos você pensa que vai? – ele esbravejou.

Ela ergueu o queixo.

- Para casa... – ela respondeu arfante. Ele deve ter visto nos olhos dela que ela estava com o orgulho ferido, pois seu olhar se suavizou.

- Bom... – e ele coçou o queixo – eu queria lhe pedir desculpas pelo o que eu falei, eu vi que você não tinha mais forças e achei que a única maneira de fazer você nadar até a praia seria te desafiando e fazendo com que criasse raiva de mim... –

Ela o observou com os olhos estreitos.

- Sabia que remediar nem sempre é bom? –

- Mas estou falando sério... Sinto muito, mas você só encontraria força na raiva! – Força na raiva? Experiência própria?

- Eu não peço desculpas pelo o que falei – ela falou com raiva, mas a raiva ainda era por ele ter-lhe chamado de garota de dezesseis anos – E ainda acho que você deveria ir para o inferno! –

Ele sorriu.

- Nós já tivemos essa conversa antes! –

- Arghhh! – Ela gritou – pára de me confundir, de confundir minha vida. Por favor, só me deixa em paz, esquece que eu existo... – as lágrimas estavam lhe indo aos olhos – Você está me roubando tudo, minha paz de espírito, meu pai, minha sanidade... Até o meu cachorro! –

Parou e puxou o ar novamente.

O sorriso dele se suavizou.

- finalmente você admitiu! – ele falou baixinho.

Rin o encarou por alguns momentos após ela apertou os punhos e virou as costas recomeçando a andar. Depois se lembrou de algo e se voltou.

- Onde diabos está o meu cachorro? – ela perguntou ríspida.

- Bom, você pode até não acreditar, mas está até agora no mesmo lugar, cuidando de suas coisas... -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_Bom... Capitulo meio chatinho, mas é só um capitulo de transição... Logo Logo eu começo a esquentar as coisas... ^^ espero que tenham gostado._

_Eu estou tentando lembrar de alguma coisa idiota para falar... Ah, acho que estou normal hoje... que raro._

**Ah... PROPAGANDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gostou dessa fic? (mostrando a página de PR, com sorriso de apresentadora do programa fantasia)**

**Gostou da fic Adoração Selvagem (fazendo o mesmo com AS)**

**E de Os Guardiões dos Elementos? (sorrindo mais ainda)**

**Talvez Casamento Arranjado?? (Sorriso chegando a orelha)**

**Bom, se uma ou mais das resposta forem positivas, não deixe de comprar... digo... de entrar na minha comunidade no orkut. Contato em (63) 81116443 (Pera, eu estou mesmo dando meu numero... Ninguem se atreva a me ligar as tres horas da manhã, por favor... ¬¬), ou no meu perfil... Vc acha o link da comunidade lá... Entra lá... por favor!! (expressão lolita) **

(sem muita vontade de responder reviews... Não me levem a mal pessoal, é que além de ter a maldita gincana de GeoHistória esse final de semana(NÓS VAMOS MASSACRAR O 2º A, AQUELES PREPOTENTES ¬¬, nem todos de lá... quer dizer rs rs rs) ainda estou com um certo probleminha familiar... Então, por favor, relevem, está bem? (pedindo que sim))

Mas, li todas as reviews e sinceramente amei todas elas!!!!

* * *

**Fic Dedicada à Raissa**


	4. Pescando Camarão

**Capitulo IV: Pescando Camarão**

- Vê se não bagunça a casa enquanto eu estiver fora, ouviu? – falou Rin para Gatsby, enquanto ela ia colocando frango assado em uma vasilha, arroz e salada a base de tomate em outra.

Pegou dois potes de iorgute na geladeira enquanto fazia barulhos estranhos com a boca. Colocou tudo em uma sacola térmica e com um gesto satisfeito despejou a sacola na mesa.

- Eu vou pegar uma coisa lá em cima e volto já – falou ela acariciando o alto da cabeça de Gatsby.

Rin sorriu, se não havia jeito e ela teria que pescar camarão com Sesshoumaru e a engomada da Kikyou então ela iria tentar se divertir.

Vestiu o biquíni e um short jeans colado. Uma blusa branca folgada e calçou o tênis anti-derrapante.

Mas o que ela fora realmente fazer lá em cima tinha sido outra coisa. Ela pegou uma sacola amarela de lona e colocou as cem primeiras páginas do novo livro de Cristopher Parsons... Yokai.

Ela sorriu exultante e com vontade de pular. Finalmente começaria a ler o novo livro dele. Iria dizer o que achava dele, iria editá-lo!

- Rin! VAMOS! – chamou Kai do pé da escada.

- Estou indo! – falou ela colocando a sacola de lona nos ombros e descendo as escadas.

Olhou para Gatsby que estava em baixo da mesa olhando desolado para a tigela de ração e de água que estavam generosamente abastecidas.

- Voltamos logo, Gats... – falou Rin sorrindo a contra gosto. Pedindo para que fosse verdade – Tchau!

E saiu para varanda onde o pai a esperava.

- Vamos, que o Sesshoumaru e a senhorita Michaels já estão nos esperando perto da traineira – Rin revirou os olhos e acompanhou o pai sem muita vontade.

Quando estavam chegando perto do barco pesqueiro ela olhou com certa admiração para Sesshoumaru que estava vestido em uma camisa regata preta e uma bermuda. Ela sempre odiara homens de bermuda. Achava estranho e até um pouco gozado, mas ela não sabia o que diabos aquele homem tinha que até de bermuda ficava um homem de beleza e tentação (não havia outro adjetivo para ele) excepcionais. E aquele olhar frio, que nunca parecia encará-la, mas sempre parecia vê-la, só aumentava o mistério que o rodeava.

Ela observou Kikyou também, que vestia um maiô preto por baixo de uma camiseta que parecia um vestido azul. Linda, era o mínimo que se podia dizer dela. Mas os saltos altos nada tinham a ver com pescar camarão, na verdade eram um perigo para a vida de Kikyou.

Kai subiu na Traineira e ligou o motor.

- Vamos, - chamou ele – subam! –

Os três subiram a bordo da traineira.

- Precisa de ajuda ai? – perguntou Sesshoumaru se aproximando de Kai.

- Papai, não vai deixá-la ficar no barco com esse calçado! – advertiu Rin – Correria risco de morte com eles!

- Oh, pretendo tira-los a bordo!

- Kikyou o convés da traineira é liso e quando tiramos os camarões ele fica encharcado, ficar descalça também é perigoso. Você não tem um tênis?

- Tênis?

- Sim, tênis, Kikyou – Rin parou e mostrou as solas – Veja, os sulcos de borracha evitam a derrapagem no convés molhado.

- Tenho, mas só uso em quadras de tênis.

Rin deu de ombros.

- Você quem sabe!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Embora as roldanas e cabos suportassem a maior parte do peso na retirada das pesadas redes da água, restava aos homens do mar o trabalho tedioso e exaustivo de esvaziar as armadilhas em forma de funil e separar os peixes e caranguejos dos cobiçados camarões.

Vezes sem conta quando os cabos se retesavam e puxavam para o fundo, acionavam-se as manivelas e as redes voltavam ao convés da traineira.

Kikyou gritava estridente toda vez que um peixe escapava da rede e saracoteava a seus pés e empinava o nariz diante dos camarões de cabeça feia e perninhas finas. Mas eram os caranguejos seu maior pavor. Bravos e combativos, lutavam entre si nos fundos recipientes plásticos e Rin não resistia a tentação de fingir que deixava alguns escaparem e se espalharem pelo convés.

Abrindo e fechando as garrinhas com o barulho peculiar, arrastavam as perninhas azuladas sob o corpo verde-escuro atrás dos recessos sombreados da embarcação. Em pânico, Kikyou gritava, exigindo que detivessem os monstros antes que lhe decepassem os dedos dos pés com unhas pintadas de rosa.

Num dos shows de histeria a secretária quis correr para junto do patrão, mas escorregou e se espatifou no convés. Kai ajudou-a a se levantar.

- Cuidado... – aconselhou – é perigoso andar descalça no convés molhado. Pode até ir ao mar! – Pigarreou sob o olhar insinuante da moça sofisticada – Bela, por que não empresta seus tênis para Kikyou? Está mais acostumada com a traineira que ela!

Rin perdeu a fala. Seu próprio pai? O encarou fulminante, mas tirou os tênis. Claro que podia emprestá-los... Passando ela a correr o risco de vida. Rabugenta, desdenhou o olhar suplicante de Kai e atirou os calçados na secretária.

De volta ao trabalho, Rin acabou na poupa da Traineira, onde estava Sesshoumaru.

- Foi muita gentileza sua, Rin – aprovou ele – Kikyou nunca participou de uma atividade como essa antes. Acho que não sabia o que vestir ou calçar. A culpa foi minha, que nem reparei nos trajes dela.

Rin mordeu a língua para não dar respostas ferinas.

Ora, ele não reparara nos trajes da secretária. Difícil acreditar que algum homem pudesse ignorar o charme que aquela mulher jogava descaradamente.

Além disso, após o elogio por sua generosidade, como poderia replicar que emprestara seu tênis de má vontade? Não gostava de Kikyou e detestava dividir seus pertences com ela. Ela não era brejeira? Então Kikyou que se virasse!

Rin então começou a observar como Sesshoumaru trabalhava. E sentiu diminuir a amargura que ela sentia por ter que passar o dia ao lado dele. Ele se empenhava de fato com o manejo dos cabos e era habilidoso. Tinha a impressão que ele não era desacostumado com trabalho braçal. Suas mãos resistentes, os músculos desenvolvidos das costas bronzeadas (ele estava sem camisa) sugeria que ele não levava a vida de playboy que ela achava.

Acabaram sincronizando-se num ritmo tranqüilo, ambos determinados em concluir a tarefa. De vez em quando Rin o flagrava olhando-a e sentia sua aprovação e admiração por resistir o dia inteiro de pescaria.

- Reparou como trabalhamos bem juntos? – comentou Sesshoumaru, a certa altura.

Ela aprofundou a análise do playboy. Então, ele não se interessava somente por beldades de pernas longas e que passavam o dia vendo as unhas crescerem. Satisfeita e revigorada, dedicou-se ainda mais ao trabalho. Deleitada com a proximidade do homem alto e musculoso, cujos olhos dourados faziam seu coração palpitar.

Kai saiu da casa do leme elogiando a tripulação pelo ótimo desempenho durante a manhã.

- Pensei em darmos um pulo na praia do índio. Podíamos almoçar lá e então seguir para Belhaven ver o que aguarda nossas redes! -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Sob as arvores frondosas da ilha deserta, a brisa soprava fresca. Sesshoumaru saltou na água rasa com a cesta de vime nas mãos, seguido por Rin, com sua bolsa de lona amarela onde estavam as provas do novo livro de Cristopher Parsons bem apertada debaixo do braço.

Kikyou, após ver tantos caranguejos em pé-de-guerra, se recusara a pôr os pés na água e por isso o patrão, condescendente, voltou e a carregou nos braços até a praia.

Com um ar indiferente, Rin olhou Kikyou abrir a cesta de vime e tirar frango frio, vinho, caviar, biscoitos variados e vários tipos de patês. Rin tirou o que trouxera e também colocou em cima da toalha de xadrez vermelho.

Kikyou e Kai conversavam animados, como se fossem velhos amigos. Enquanto Rin e Sesshoumaru pareciam que nem estavam no mesmo mundo. Pois estavam dispersos e pensativos.

Rin saiu de seu devaneio e olhou para Sesshoumaru, vendo que ele a encarava. Conseguiu controlar o rubor com muito esforço.

Pegou alguns biscoitos e se afastou um pouco para começar a ler o livro de Cristopher. Esperava que mesmo com a presença de Sesshoumaru Cristopher pudesse transformar em perfeito aquele momento.

**"A manhã no mar nem sempre fora tão cinzenta. As massas escuras nos céus engoliam o que sobrava de uma madrugada estrelada. Deveria sentir medo, sei que deveria. Estar em alto mar em tempestade é perigoso, mas nunca poderia evitar aquela sensação de nostalgia por causa da tempestade.**

**Acho que olhando aquele céu escuro me recordo como esse meu desejo e inspiração começou. Como eu olhava para aquelas nuvens e a única coisa que queria era descobrir que alguém também se sentia feliz com o medo, assim como eu."**

- Bom começo... – elogiou Rin. Aquele livro prometia. Ah, isso sim.

Foi interrompida quando um celular tocou.

- Aqui pega celular? – surpreendeu-se Kikyou.

- Não, há uma antena no barco! – respondeu Kai – Esse toque não é o do seu celular, Rin?

Rin levantou a cabeça e notou ser verdade. Assustada se levantou de um pulo e as páginas que estavam em seu colo caíram. Ela voltou-se para pegar as paginas, mas lembrou-se do celular. Por isso resolveu recolher as páginas depois.

Pegou o celular e o abriu.

- Takahashi falando! – ela disse em um tom profissional que tomara de conta de sua voz sem ela perceber. E foi por causa desse tom que Sesshoumaru e Kikyou se entreolharam surpresos.

_- Oi, Rin. Kohaku aqui! _

Rin sorriu.

- Oi, Kohaku, como vai?

_- Ótimo... Espero que não tenha ficado com raiva pelo presente da Sangô!_

- Não, eu não fiquei com raiva por causa do presente! – e começou a rir – Me diga, por que o telefonema?

_- Saudades!_

- Até parece, fale logo!

_- Está bem, o que achou do livro de Steven?_

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, e com medo que ele descobrisse se afastou um pouco para conversar com Kohaku.

- A capa ficou ótima, mas você viu que tem erros na página cento e quarenta e nove? E tem na dezoito também.

_- Eu notei o da dezoito, o da cento e quarenta e nove não!_

_- _Só consegui identificar esses mesmo!

_- Obrigada, Rin! – riu ele – Ei, talvez eu te faça uma surpresa qualquer dia desses. Tchau!_

- Tchau!

E Rin voltou para onde os outros estavam. Parecia que Sesshoumaru já tinha terminado de comer.

Ela sentiu o sangue esfriar quando o viu se inclinando para o lado, na direção das páginas espalhadas, como se fosse apanhá-las para ela.

Enquanto ele as apanhava olhando as páginas, Rin se aproximou depressa. E quase morreu quando o viu parando o movimento de pegar e largar e olhar surpreso para uma das páginas.

- Não toque nisso! – ela gritou com raiva. Ele olhou surpreso para ela.

Não dera tempo de ler quase nada, mas o que lera parecia tê-lo deixado surpreso.

Ela pegou as folhas das mãos dele e colocou de volta na bolsa de lona, com coração batendo forte. Ele não podia tocar nas provas de Cristopher... Nunca.

Sesshoumaru estava encarando Rin como se ela fosse um E.T.. Ela sabia que agira mal, mas não podia evitar o instinto de posse.

- Acho melhor irmos! – falou Kai vendo o clima tenso que havia se estabelecido.

- Também acho! – comentou Kikyou.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Faltava vencerem o período da tarde daquele longo dia antes de voltarem para o lar, doce lar. Fizeram em bom tempo o trajeto entre Swan Quarter e Belhaven, braço de mar acima. Mas havia ainda muito trabalho a ser feito.

Às quatro horas da tarde, encaminharam-se ao atracadouro do atacadista para vender a produção do dia.

Entusiasmado com a quantidade de pescado, Kai atribuiu ao trabalho de Sesshoumaru e prometeu redobrar os esforços para conseguir consertar o iate de Sesshoumaru e faze-lo voltar ao mar.

Com os conveses escorregadios de água e gordura de peixe, Rin encontrava cada vez mais dificuldades em se equilibrar enquanto andava.

Irada, olhou para Kikyou, que estava acomodada na casa do leme, os pés apoiados no anteparo.

Lá estavam seus tênis, no ar!

Trêmula de raiva, manuseava com dificuldade os cabos e se inclinava sobre a amurada quando a secretária a chamou de repente por trás, assustando-a. A traineira balançou, seus pés escorregaram, e em questão de um segundo mergulhava de cabeça na água espumosa. Ao emergir, tossindo ofegante, viu o barco a mais de trinta metros de distancia. Aflito, seu pai agitava os braços e apontava para ela. Sesshoumaru subiu na amurada, e pulou de pé.

- Oh, não! – Lamentou Rin. Podia perfeitamente nadar de volta à traineira. Por que Sesshoumaru insistia em salva-la? O que menos queria no mundo era que Sesshoumaru a resgatasse.

Agitando os braços e pernas, impulsionou-se para a frente, para mostrar que não precisava de ajuda. Mas Sesshoumaru já se aproximava rapidamente com suas braçadas vigorosas. Dois salvamentos em dois dias. Era demais. Kai desligou o motor do barco e ficou olhando preocupado ao lado de Kikyou.

- Volte! – gritou ela para Sesshoumaru – Não preciso de sua ajuda! Estou bem!

- O que diabos você está pensando? Como você pôde pular da traineira?

- Eu não pulei seu idiota!

- Todo mundo viu que você pulou! – ele reclamou.

- Está achando que eu pulei na água para você me salvar? Deixe de ser imbecil! – ela falou tentando nadar. E viu a raiva tomar o lugar da preocupação no rosto dele.

- Você precisa de uma lição! – ele rosnou.

Ela o ignorou e passou nadando ao seu lado na direção da traineira.

- Ouviu o que eu disse? Você precisa de uma lição! – ele berrou.

- Ouvi. E o que faz você pensar que é homem para isso? – Em vez de responder ele nadou e a alcançou.

- Isso me faz pensar!

Agarrando-a pelos braços a puxou para baixo da superfície, indiferente à luta dela para se desvencilhar e emergir. Enquanto afundavam, ele a abraçou com força, moldando seus corpos um ao outro. Nas profundezas do mar de Pamlico, ele lhe tomou a boca, esmagando seus lábios em um beijo duro, calando seus protestos.

Apesar da fúria, Rin o enlaçou ao pescoço e correspondeu o beijo. Sentiu-se mergulhar num mundo de sensualidade que nunca imaginara existir.

Finalmente emergiram, e Rin encheu o pulmão de ar. Sesshoumaru a segurava firmemente pela cintura, sem intenção de deixá-la escapar. A água escorregando pelo rosto, e um sorriso no rosto dele nada demonstrava zombaria.

- Tudo bem aí? – gritaram da traineira.

Sesshoumaru acenou e fez um sinal de jóia, sempre concentrado no rosto de Rin.

Ela enrubesceu.

- É melhor voltarmos.

- É melhor – concordou ele em tom de lamento.

Rin se sentiu tonta por causa dos sentimentos que Sesshoumaru despertava nela. E o que queria no momento é que ele a arrastasse novamente para o fundo do mar e a beijasse como fizera anteriormente.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

O sol já se punha no oeste e a escuridão caia sobre o braço do mar. Kai havia acendido os faróis da traineira e Sesshoumaru era quem guiava o barco na casa do leme. Na noite quente e suave, a brisa se misturava com o barulho monótono do motor, ainda que confortante.

Com a porta da casa do leme aberta, Sesshoumaru poderia participar da conversa que acontecia na popa.

- é, passei minha vida interina nesse mar. Adoro isto aqui. É um verdadeiro paraíso. E não é nenhum fim de mundo, não. Gente muito importante já passou por aqui, como Inu Taisho, por exemplo! – falava Kai loquazmente, feliz pela venda do pescado.

Sentada na amurada, Rin bebericava café. Sorriu ao ver Kai falar de Inu Taisho, o escritor favorito dele. Essa conversa poderia durar horas.

- Conhece Inu Taisho? – falou Kikyou surpresa.

- Se conheço? O melhor amigo que alguém pode ter. Claro, éramos jovens, ele ainda estava começando sua carreira. Mas desde aquele tempo sempre fora homem do mar.

Rin notou que Sesshoumaru prestava atenção a conversa sem se descuidar do timão, estava óbvio o seu interesse nos detalhes da narrativa.

- Ora, se conheceu tão bem Inu Taisho deve saber que Sesshoumaru...

O patrão virou-se para a secretária como uma rajada e lançou um olhar fulminante para ela, fazendo-a calar-se.

Rin ficou intrigada. Ela viu Kai lançar um olhar maroto para Sesshoumaru, evidenciando que também compartilhava o segredo. Aparentemente só ela não sabia de nada. Mas não iria se rebaixar ao ponto de perguntar do que se tratava.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Realmente o mundo é cruel para pobres viciadas em internet como eu. Estou a duas semanas sem PC e sem Internet, ai o pc volta e minha internet naum. Consegui terminar o capitulo hje vim correndo no cyber postar esse capitulo. Mais uma vez sem responder Reviews, eu sou realmente uma irresponsavel.**

**Sinto Muito gente, sinto muito mesmo!!!!**

**Hum... Adorei as reviews que recebi... e ... PATTY? se você tiver msn, me adciona... Posso te ajudar quanto ao voltar a escrever em português!! ^^ :D**

**Se gostou desse capitulo, não deixe de me falar, se odiou, não deixe de me falar também, me diga o que devo mudar!  
**


	5. A Praia dos Limoeiros

**Capítulo V: A Praia dos Limoeiros**

Logo cedo ao acordar, Rin achou aquela manhã iguais às outras. Se tinha os movimentos um pouco menos ágeis e a mente meio enevoada, só podia atribuir ao trabalho do dia anterior, nunca ao beijo de Sesshoumaru.

Gatsby ganiu ao pé da cama. Irritado com a demora em sair, puxou a colcha. Rin vestiu rapidamente o short e amarrou na barriga as duas abas da camisa, em estilo marinheiro.

- Ai, Gatsby! Parece que estou debaixo de uma nuvem negra! – falou Rin acariciando a cabeça do pastor-alemão – Também tem a impressão que tem algo lá fora pronto para nos pegar? – o cão respondeu com um uivo, ansioso para sair.

Ao chegar nas docas, Rin se sentou no dique, com as pernas balançando. O rosto estava sendo açoitado pelos cabelos negros. Ao longe ela podia ver o iate de Sesshoumaru, inerte no mar.

- Sabe aquela nuvem que estava falando mais cedo, Gatsby? Pois tenho a impressão que tenho que me abrigar em baixo de um guarda chuva enorme, se não eu vou me afogar nas minhas próprias emoções. - O cachorro a olhou com atenção – Ah... Do que eu estou falando? De como aquele arrogante do Sesshoumaru acha que pode ter qualquer mulher... E eu tenho a impressão que a única coisa que ele quer é acrescentar meu nome na lista de mulheres dele!

E ela voltou a olhar para o iate.

- Quer saber, ele que se dane. Acho que hoje a noite vou ligar para Jeffrey O'coneal e dizer que vou ao quatro de julho com ele! – e ela abraçou Gatsby – Que tal, talvez eu até deixe ele me dar um beijo de boa noite! – o cão rosnou baixinho. O que a fez apertá-lo mais ainda. – Ciumento! – Se levantou e bateu na perna o chamando – Que tal irmos à praia dos limoeiros? Como meu barco está na doca da cidade acho que vou de carro!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Olá, pai! – falou Rin entrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia! – ele respondeu colocando a xícara vazia que acabara de usar na pia. Um silencio quase mortal se formou na cozinha – Nenhum comentário sobre o fato de você ter pulado da traineira para Sesshoumaru te salvar?

Rin se virou de supetão.

- Como é que é? O senhor acha realmente que eu pulei dentro da água para aquele idiota ir me salvar? O senhor sabe que eu nunca cai de um barco na vida, não faria isso só para tentar faze-lo me salvar!– ela soltou o ar furiosamente – Eu não estou tentando seduzi-lo... É mais fácil ser o contrário! – Kai sabia que ela não pulara do barco para isso, e podia apostar que o próprio Sesshoumaru sabia disso, mas era bom irritá-la um pouco.

Kai deu um dar de ombros com descaso o que fez a raiva dela aumentar ainda mais.

- A maioria dos pais reagiria com muito mais indignação se soubessem que suas filhas únicas estão sendo assediadas por um playboy arrogante! Ou será que acha que sou tão feia e desinteressante que nesse caso só poderia estar mentindo?

- Mulheres! Parece sua mãe, tentando colocar palavras na minha boca! – Rabugento, Kai lhe apertou o ombro com a mão calejada – Você sabe que não a acho feia e desinteressante, pelo contrário. Só acho que você tem medo dos homens, principalmente de Sesshoumaru Taisho, por que ele provoca algo em você que a assusta. Taisho não é como esses caipiras com quem você foi criada, e penso que você está interpretando mal a personalidade dele... Diante de uma moça bonita e tão diferente das que ele é acostumado... Ele só reagiu como homem!

- Já que o senhor está do lado dele acredito que já podemos encerrar essa conversa! – falou ela virando de costas para controlar a irritação.

- Certo... O que pretende fazer hoje?

- Se o senhor me emprestar a chave da caminhonete acho que irei na praia dos limoeiros, e vou levar as provas do novo livro de Cristopher Parsons, pretendo termina-lo ainda hoje! – Kai lhe jogou a chave do carro.

- Vou para o iate de Sesshoumaru, as peças chegarão depois de amanhã, então vou logo preparar tudo! – Rin olhou o pai sair e só se movimentou novamente quando a respiração ofegante de Gatsby cortou o silencio.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Rin saiu da caminhonete com a bolsa verde do lado.

- Aquele que chegar à baia primeiro ganha todo o saco de biscoitos que eu trouxe! – O cão não precisou de outro incentivo, correu para a praia batendo as patas na água. Rin começou a rir enquanto estendia a toalha no chão. – Se for bonzinho você dividirá o saco comigo! – e o cachorro continuava a brincar despreocupadamente.

Rin tirou a camiseta branca e o short jeans. Deixando a mostra seu corpo coberto apenas por um biquíni de lycra verde.

Deitou-se na toalha e pegou as páginas do novo livro de Cristopher Parsons, o leria antes de se molhar, assim não teria que se preocupar depois.

Enquanto folhas e mais folhas eram postas de lado, Gatsby entrava e saia de dentro da água com alegria esfuziante, corria pela areia e depois voltava a se tacar no mar. O barulho das patas de Gatsby correndo para lá e para cá e das ondas que quebravam na praia, fizeram Rin deixar as folhas dentro da bolsa aberta e se levantar.

Vamos ser sinceros, aquilo era tentação demais para qualquer um.

Com os músculos entorpecidos, viu o sol brilhante. O ar se tornara quente e abafado, sugerindo o banho no mar.

Por isso Rin olhou em volta para se certificar que estava sozinha, depois de ter certeza, hesitou por um momento, e tirou o biquíni que usava. Largando as peças verdes em cima da toalha. Bom, ela estava sozinha, e aquela baia era muito desconhecida, não tinha com o que se preocupar. Só sentia que aquela praia era perfeita para se tomar banho nua.

Sentindo-se uma sereia, Rin começou a brincar com Gatsby, gritando e espirrando água para todos os lados, como na época em que ela era somente uma adolescente e Gatsby, apenas um filhote.

Não foram as palavras, mas o tom de voz que a chocou.

- Nadando nua, Senhorita Takahashi?

Engasgando-se com a água, Rin olhou para aquela figura alta, sem camisa, olhando para ela da areia.

Vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos ela deixou-se afundar um pouco, com medo que ele a visse, apesar de estar longe.

Como ele fora parar ali? O que ele queria? Tentou responder algo, mas as palavras não vinham, com o coração aos pulos ela se limitava a olhar para aquele belo homem.

- Pretende ficar ai o dia todo, senhorita Takahashi? – ele provocou.

Aquele escroto! Com isso ela recuperou a voz.

- Posso passar dias aqui, se eu quiser! – vociferou – Como você achou esse lugar? –

Odiava saber que ele se divertia com seu constrangimento. Para piorar, Gatsby a abandonou e Sesshoumaru abriu o pacote de biscoitos.

Ele deu um ao cão e agachou-se, observando-a com olhar estreito. Mordiscando a gostosura, dava a entender que tinha todo o tempo de mundo. Ficaria ali até que ela saísse da água, tão enrugada quanto o jornal do dia anterior. Alvoroçado, Gatsby puxou da bolsa o pacote de biscoitos, espalhando pela toalha as provas do novo livro de Cristopher Parsons. Rin se enfureceu ao ver Sesshoumaru pegar as folhas de papel e correr os olhos por elas com ar critico.

- Largue já isso! – gritou ela em um ataque de ciúmes e raiva – E pare de dar comida para meu cachorro! – Ela nunca se sentira tão frustrada antes – Gatsby, expulse-o daqui!

- Esse animal pode ser um campeão na defesa das virtudes femininas, mas nesse momento é só um cachorro esperto que sabe com quem estão os biscoitos! – e para provar o que dizia estendeu uma das guloseimas para o cachorro, que se deliciava cada vez mais – Aposto que ele faria qualquer coisa por uma dessas delicias!

Taisho tinha razão, aquele pastor-alemão infeliz faria qualquer coisa por um biscoito.

- Seu... Seu... – Furiosa, Rin tentou espirrar água nos dois.

- Porco chauvinista arrogante, presunçoso, convencido, insuportável... – completou Sesshoumaru. Levantou-se, pôs as mãos nos quadris e sorriu – Não começou a ficar enrugada não, senhorita Takahashi? É melhor sair daí, para provar que sou um cavalheiro vou até ficar de costas!

- NUNCA! – ela berrou – Os biscoitos vão se acabar e você vai ter que pôr sebo nas canelas se quiser que Gatsby não coloque você para fora daqui em pedaços!

Rin olhou-o desgostosa. Apesar de tudo, não podia deixar de admirar o corpo másculo e esguio, o contraste do corpo musculoso com o short de grife branco.

Lembrava-se bem da sensação daquelas pernas juntos das suas.

Balançou a cabeça, como que querendo se esquecer do que pensava.

Tinha que ludibria-lo... Tinha que sair dali!

Ah... Sorriu de canto... Tivera uma idéia.

Rin encheu a boca de água e começou a tossir.

- Ah! Estou com cãibra! – falou. E colocou a mão na perna, encheu o pulmão com ar e se deixou afogar.

Como ela bem sabia, os sons se perpetuavam mais alto em líquidos do que em gases, e por essa causa ela soube o exato momento em que Sesshoumaru entrara na água para salva-la.

Subiu em um segundo e respirando rapidamente, partiu em disparada para a praia.

Ela sorria de prazer.

O plano funcionara exatamente como ela quisera, pois enquanto ele nadava para salva-la ela iria para praia e quando ele notasse que fora enganado já seria tarde demais e ela já teria se vestido.

Sentiu a areia em baixo de seus pés, por isso deixou de nadar e foi andando, olhando a todo momento para trás para ver a hora em que ele apareceria. Já estava com o corpo quase todo fora da água quando o viu, nadando já bem longe dela.

Mas... Desde quando ele tinha orelhas de cachorro?

Espera! Aquele era Gatsby!

Então... Quem fora salva-la havia sido Gatsby e não Sesshoumaru?

Pálida ela olhou para a frente e se sentiu enfraquecer. Pois Sesshoumaru estava ainda em cima da tolha dela, com as folhas nas mãos. Olhando-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ela gritou e voltou para água em tempo recorde. Mas do que adiantava? Ele já a vira completamente nua.

Sentiu sua garganta se fechar e a vontade de chorar assomá-la. Gatsby viu que a dona estava bem e voltou para a praia a fim de mais biscoitos.

Enquanto isso Rin se sentia morrer dentro da água, ele a vira nua!

Olhou de soslaio para a praia e viu Sesshoumaru se levantar languidamente e entrar na água.

- Por favor... Não! – ela pediu. Mas era tarde demais, ele vinha em sua direção enquanto dava braçadas vigorosas.

Paralisada ela viu ele se aproximar cada vez mais, a ponto de o ver a menos de meio metro.

- Você é linda! – falou ele, com a voz rouca, devorando-a com o olhar.

Sesshoumaru notou que ela tremia quando a estreitou contra si.

- Está congelando!

Rin lutou, tentando escapar daquele abraço. O rosto avermelhado de fúria.

Nas suas tentativas para escapar acabou erguendo o tronco para fora da água, expondo seus seios. Olhando para a margem percebeu que não teria a ajuda do cão traidor, completamente concentrado estava em seu pacote de biscoitos.

- Vejo que desistiu de ser resgatada! – sorriu Sesshoumaru – Confesse, me fez entrar na água por que não tinha coragem de sair e ir buscar o que queria! – apertou-a contra si novamente. A voz sensual dele, o jeito como a olhava, só fazia ela ficar mais e mais consciente dele. Ele conseguia enfraquece-la tão facilmente!

- Confesse... – repetiu ele, a beira de seu ouvido. Com a mão envolvendo sua cintura cada vez mais – Que na verdade eu te atraio mais que qualquer outro homem!

Possessivo agora ele lhe bloqueava todo e qualquer cena e som, exceto a realidade das caricias. Ao pousar seus lábios nos dela, sentiu o gosto levemente salgado da água fresca da baía. De algum modo, o beijo a incendiou, derrubando suas defesas, subjugando os protestos. Enlouquecida, enlaçou o pescoço dele, deliciada com o poder e força dele.

Colada ao corpo dele, sem peso, flutuante, era como se vivesse um sonho, com o tecido de sua resistência se esgarçando em meio aos destroços de um naufrágio. Segurando-a pela nuca, Sesshoumaru pousou os lábios em seu pescoço e começou a descer.

Rin se enrijeceu. Aquele iatista presunçoso pensava mesmo que ela o atraíra para a água para que fizessem amor ali!

Empurrou-o com as mãos e pés ao mesmo tempo desequilibrando-o, e mergulhou o mais fundo que pôde, para emergir o mais longe possível. Estava cansada e sabia que jamais alcançaria a margem da baía antes dele, se ele a perseguisse. Uma olhada por sobre o ombro revelou que ele já dava braçadas, com um brilho assassino no olhar. Restava-lhe alguma força e lutaria, se preciso.

- Fique longe de mim! – advertiu, enchendo a boca com a água sem querer.

Sesshoumaru a alcançou e a segurou pela cintura, mantendo sua cabeça fora da água com as mãos.

Ela o encarou, chocada, a boca entreaberta como se estivesse se segurando para não chorar.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, confuso. Então, um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Rin não podia ser... Não naquela idade, não na época em que viviam. Uma virgem!

Ele a soltou vagarosamente, o que a fez recomeçar a nadar de imediato.

Sem se importar que ele a visse, ela saiu da água e foi até a toalha, vestiu o biquíni de costas para ele e viu a sombra dele ao seu lado assim que vestiu a camiseta.

- Acho que interpretei errado a sua atitude! – ele falou com voz fria. Aquilo era o mais perto de um verdadeiro pedido de desculpas que ela conseguiria dele.

Ela rosnou baixinho, e virou-se para ele com um olhar de determinação.

- Ouça, Sesshoumaru Taisho, você é um imbecil! – ela estava com raiva, colocou as folhas do livro de Cristopher na bolsa e pegou a tolha – Você é a única pessoa que conheço que brinca com os sentimentos dos outros sem se importar de forma alguma!

Rin pegou o saco de biscoitos e negou os últimos quatro àquele cachorro traidor, depois saiu andando na direção da caminhonete.

- Há! – desdenhou ele – Quem disse que não me importo com os sentimentos dos outros? Eu me importei na água!

Ela girou nos calcanhares.

- Como é que é?

Ele conseguira enfurece-la mais uma vez.

- Se eu realmente quisesse, eu poderia muito bem ter continuado aquilo, ali mesmo na água. E sabe, se eu tivesse feito isso, você poderia se afogar! – Ele estava brincando? Não parecia, mas algo dizia para ela que era isso.

- Que coisa ridícula para se falar! – ela resmungou.

- Não é, se eu realmente tivesse continuado, você iria preferir se afogar a se afastar de mim! – e ele estreitou os olhos com ar de provocação.

Ela respirou fundo. Estava cansada daquilo, de ser criança.

- Não me confunda... – falou ela com uma expressão e um tom de voz que o surpreendeu completamente - ... Eu não sou esse tipo de mulher no qual você está acostumado!

Desnorteado, ele a viu seguir para a caminhonete e ir embora.

Os cantos dos lábios de Sesshoumaru se ergueram um pouquinho.

- Eu sei...

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Que demora naum??? **

**Eu deveria me aposentar, alem do capitulo ser pequeno eu ainda demoro esse tanto de tempo para postar um novo capitulo... **

**E pior que que nem tenho uma desculpa para isso!! Talvez animes!! *-***

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, pequenininho mas feito com todo coração.... Hum que tal um prévia do próximo capitulo??**

**Não sei, vou ver se acho alguma coisa interessante a ser postada:**

**Hum... achei algo bastante interessante.. uauahuah**

**que tal?**

_Ela olhou para a pista de dança onde os quatro primeiros casais começaram a se apresentar. Que ridículo, com certeza nenhum era páreo para Sesshoumaru e Kikyou, que se apresentariam depois._

_- O que seu pai disse? – perguntou Jeff._

_- Que eu sou uma princesa polonesa e que só mereço um príncipe polonês, e já que não tem nenhum aqui ele entendeu por que não podia mais competir!_

_- Ele acertou? – Jeff perguntou sorrindo nervosamente._

_- Não! – falou uma voz máscula atrás deles – Acho que seu príncipe polonês se atrasou um pouco, desculpe, o vôo atrasou mais do que eu imaginava! – Rin se virou assustada e viu o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, com quase uma metro e oitenta e cinco de altura... Que a olhava com um sorriso estampado no rosto._

**Hum que serah que irah acontecer no proximo capitulo, naum percam o próximo episódio de Yu-gi-Oh... Tah bom, me empolguei!**

**Vamos às respostas das Reviews agora:**

**Marilia Cullen Black/Lin-chan**

_Olha o tempo que eu demorei!! Me descupe, estah bem? (Diz que sim vai)_

_Ainda bem que vc estah gostando... ^^_

_Vc faz essa pessoinha irresponsavel aqui ser muito feliz!! Obrigada! Bjss  
_

**Maah. **

Tah sem PC?? Caraca! Isso é a pior coisa que existe, eu mesma, como completa viciada arranco os cabelos se ficar sem internet ou pc!

3 chokitos??

Me dah sue endereço e eu juro que mando por correio (Eh serio)

E ai, quando vai me telefonar mesmo, hem??

**Gome**

Agora que li sua review notei que eles se beijaram em baixo dágua de novo!! POVO TARADPO, NEH?

uahuahuaha, e ai como vc estah? O que estah achando da fic?

** Carol**

(abraçando Carol)

Nós estamos no mesmo time, eu tb pularia no mar se fosse para um homem desses ir me salvar! T.T

Pior, agora ele sabe de tudo... Oo, coitada!

Bom, mas capitulo que vem ela dah o troco nele!

** Amai Hana**

Amai!!!!!!!!! JAH DISSE QUE TE AMO?

naum me pregunte pq due vontade de falar isso, acho que deu crise sentimental ultimamente!!!

**Stra. Dark Nat **

Tudo bem, se for vc eu perdôo!

Eu tenho essa mania de mudar o jeito que escrevo toda hora, jah notou?

Pode comparar a minha primeira historia com essa e assim por diante, parece que saum autoras diferente!! Dah medo de mim mesma às vezes!  
Gatsby eh do filme Vestida para Casar, amei aquele cachorro e resolvi colocar ele nessa fic tb!!! Jah assistiu o filme?? Eh perfeito, neh?

** shirlaine**

Olha a demora que levei para postar!!!

uahuahua, desculpa Shirlaine... Eu estava meio viciada em animes ultimamente!!

**Aislyn Matsumoto **

Não disse que te conhecia daqui??

Valeu pela propaganada no teu blog tah??? *-*

Vc fez essa criança muito feliz!!! (Y)

Pode pedir o que quiser, o que vai querer?

** Yumi Ishiyama Stern s2 **

Vc estava ansiosa e eu demoro esse tanto para postar um novo capitulo!

Eu sou terrivel!! T.T

**bek-chan**

Obrigada!

Meu pc voltou, graças a Deus, minha internet deu pau por um tempo mas jah voltou! (Kami-sama no tame ni)

Entaum, o que achou desse capitulo?

**Sereninha **

Verdade... Sesshoumaru eh o cara!! OH HOMEM LINDOOOOOOOOO!!

eh serio, ele eh perfeito demais, queria que um homem desses existisse!

**carolshuxa**

Eu tb naum sou muito fã de fics de Sesshy e Rin, mas ele eh taum perfeito que quase morri com vontade de escrever um fic deles! (Na verdade eu tb to escrevendo outra, mas como ela eh uma seria, ou seja uma fic para cada casal, eu sou vou cmeçar a postar ela depois que acabar essa historia e OGDEM)

Eu ateh que pensei na Kikyou caindo do barco, mas naum tinha a menor graça o Sesshoumaru ir salvar ela neh??

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Agora que postei esse capitulo acho que vou escrever OGDEM... Bjss

**Kuchiki Rin**

Mantem em segredo, ninguem pode saber que o Sesshy eh... Lah ia eu falar neh??

Naum deu para responder no capitulo anterior, mas ainda bem que deu nesse!! ^^

Beijossss

**LeticiaM **

A Kikyou realmente foi uma louca em ir de salto, eu jah sabia que naum podia pq meus tios que moram em Ipióca pescam como esporte, ai eles me levam sempre que eu posso. Ai jah sabe neh?

Bom, que achou desse capitulo?

Lah foi o Sesshoumaru salvar ela mais uma vez, e a beijou de novo!! uahuahaua

**Rukia-hime **

Pior que naum foi mesmo??

O segredinho dela ele descobriu completamente nesse capitulo!!

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**soufymundial**

Desculpa a demora???

T.T

**PATY SAORI SHINZATO MORITA**

é só me mandar o sue e-mail e a gente pode conversar... o meu é annecjto(Arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br... Tenho que colocar assim se naum o site naum deixa aparecer!!!

P.s.: Como estah a sua filhinha, hem?

**Acdy-chan**

Deveria mesmo neh??

EU tb perguntaria pro meu pai, mas ela eh muito orgulhosa para isso!!! Muito mesmo!!!

* * *

**Onegai, não se esqueça de deixar uma review, tah?? ^^**


	6. Quatro de Julho

**Capítulo VI: Quatro de Julho**

Não sei se alguém que está lendo essa narrativa tem o mesmo gosto e adoração por história como eu. Sou ruim em várias coisas, mas não consigo ser ruim em imaginar (Infelizmente, só sei fazer isso da vida). Por isso acho que devo agradecer o fato de automaticamente aprender essa matéria, pois vou fazer uso dessas aulas nesse capitulo.

Histórias de independência são belas por si só, mas existem duas que realmente me encantam, a independência do Paraguai e a dos Estados Unidos. É uma pena não poder falar da do Paraguai, mas me darei pos satisfeita em explicar a segunda...

Essa história acho que começa quando a rainha Elizabeth (filha do rei Henrique que criou a igreja Anglicana), resolve ser tão anti-católicos quanto seu pai. Por essa causa ela manda prender todos os católicos nas prisões da Inglaterra...

A segunda parte dessa história vem do fato de os ingleses terem um território a oeste, que de nada lhe serviam (tirando três ou quatro colônias), pois tinha clima frio que impedia o crescimento da maioria de culturas agrícolas.

Então, tendo as prisões cheias de católicos que nada lhe serviam, e um território frio que também de nada lhe serviam, criaram as colônias de povoamentos com os católicos que quisessem ficar livres. É assim que começa a história dos Estados Unidos...

Uma linda história que conta como as colônias de povoamento, impulsionadas pelas teorias iluministas que aprenderam na Inglaterra, quiseram a independência, juntando todas as colônias em uma única vontade e nome.

Infelizmente a primeira tentativa falhou, por causa, quase que principalmente, do que hoje é a Geórgia, que por produzir algodão ficou com medo de perder seu mercado consumidor.

A segunda tentativa de união foi a que deu certo, e a história deles se torna bonita por mostrar como aquelas pessoas fizeram a Inglaterra ir para a luta armada ao tentar impedir a emancipação, mandando soldados para os Estados Unidos. Foi o maior erro da Inglaterra, ir para o quintal do inimigo sem conhecê-lo. Os soldados foram induzidos a entrar mais e mais nos territórios das colônias, onde ou se perderam ou morreram na neblina... E finalmente a independência foi conduzida àquelas colônias. Isso tudo é resumido por um único dia: 'quatro de julho'. O dia de honra de todo Americano.

Espero que eu tenha clareado uma ou outra coisa. Nesse caso, que tal voltarmos para a excitante história de nossa querida Rin?

Bom, lá estava ela...

Aceitando graciosamente a fita azul que os juizes lhe davam por seu guisado de siri. Sorriu para o pai, que estava todo orgulhoso.

Sesshoumaru tinha a expressão decididamente irônica, enquanto Kikyou parecia se divertir com tudo aquilo. Rin ficou envergonhada com tantos olhares, tropeçou enquanto saia da plataforma de premiação. Sorrindo nervosa ela colocou a fita azul no bolso. O olhar de Sesshoumaru a fazia desejar nunca ter ganhado concurso algum.

Quem ele achava que era? Vir em Swan Quarter só para menosprezá-la? E qual era o trabalho dele, afinal? E por que mantinha tanto segredo?

Ela só sabia que a secretária estava a par de tudo. Ah... Se descobrisse qual o trabalho dele poderia atacá-lo... Na cabeça dela só poderia ser algo ilegal para ter tanta riqueza!

Mas, no fundo de seu ser, ela negava essa hipótese. Havia algo nele, exibia uma aura de tangível respeitabilidade, os olhos eram límpidos, o sorriso, aberto.

Não... Algo dentro dela desconsiderava a hipótese vil.

Se soubesse pelo menos algo mais sobre o iatista, teria como erigir melhores defesas contra ele.

Por ora, tinha que tirar Gatsby do canil e lava-lo para casa. Provando seu valor, o cão tirara primeiro lugar na categoria de cães a qual ele pertencia. Esse pulou alegre ao vê-la.

- Você é tão volúvel quanto aquele tratante com secretária a reboque! – acusou ela. – Se fosse ele a lhe abrir a portinhola, você nem olharia para mim!

E o cachorro saiu correndo feito louco pela feira, como Rin dissera, na direção do amigo tratante.

Ela se aproximou deles com raiva latente. Enquanto Sesshoumaru acariciava a cabeça de Gatsby, falava:

- Oi rapaz, ei, faça um favor para mim, seja daquele jeito que você foi da última vez, não me atrapalhe enquanto converso com sua dona! – Kikyou apagou o sorriso e olhou para Rin como que querendo matá-la. Rin fez de tudo para não ficar rubra, mas não soube se conseguiu.

Chateada com ela mesma e com o mundo, Rin se afastou e se sentou em um banco de madeira.

Passou alguns minutos olhando o movimento. Suspirou. Desembrulhando um doce, ela se levantou.

- Estou indo para casa, pai! – falou ela – Vou de pé e depois o senhor vai me buscar, está bem?!

- Você vai participar do concurso de dança? – perguntou Kikyou voltando a sorrir – Eu e Sesshoumaru também! – esse continuou a acariciar a cabeça de Gatsby sem dar atenção para a secretária.

- ótimo! – falou Rin sorrindo falsamente.

- Com quem você vai dançar, filha? – perguntou Kai.

- Com Jeffrey O'Coneal! – ela respondeu. Kai arregalou os olhos.

- Mas filha... o Jeff dança mais mal que o Gatsby, até parece que tem dois pés esquerdos! – Kai falou surpreso.

Kikyou começou a rir, já Sesshoumaru mais uma vez parecia que estava ignorando completamente a presença deles, mas Rin sabia que ele estava prestando atenção a tudo.

Rin empinou o nariz. Que ótimo! O pai acabara de ridicularizá-la na frente das duas pessoas que ela mais odiava (?).

- Nesse caso vai ser fácil ganhar, não é Seshy? – riu Kikyou com desdém. Mas... Seshy? Rin cerrou as sobrancelhas.

E viu Sesshoumaru erguer o olhar de Gatsby e lançar farpas com os olhos para Kikyou. Essa viu que seria repreendida e lançou um olhar de desculpas. Levemente irritado ele se levantou e saiu andando na direção da praia. Todos ficaram em silencio, surpresos pela tensão que se formara. Rin suspirou. E viu com irritação Gatsby sair correndo atrás de Sesshoumaru.

Aquele cão traidor...

- Estou indo, até a noite! – e Rin passou a mão nas tranças, se Gatsby queria ficar com Sesshoumaru, que ficasse.

E saiu andando na direção oposta de Sesshoumaru.

Havia uma idéia em sua cabeça, desde que Sesshoumaru chegara ela agira como a pescadora de camarão. Literalmente, deixara de ser a Nova-iorquina bem sucedida e assediada.

Estava na hora de voltar a ser a super redatora Takahashi.

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

Relaxada após o seu segundo banho, Rin saiu do banheiro vestida em um robe.

Deveria retornar a feira ou ficar em casa? A verdade é que ela não sentia a mínima vontade de participar do concurso. Devera ligar para Jeff e dizer que não iria mais participar de nenhuma atividade do quatro de julho?

Aquilo seria horrível, mas não tinha culpa se não sentia a menor vontade de fazer algo...

Como ela se irritava com Sesshoumaru... Ele ganhava o coração de todos que ela adorava. Até mesmo Gatsby.

Ela tinha que admitir que aquilo era o que mais doía. Gatsby sempre a amara, e vê-lo se afeiçoar àquele... Playboy era mais do que podia suportar. As lágrimas verteram em seus olhos.

Com uma fungadela limpou as lagrimas e começou a tomar o café que estava em sua xícara.

Saltou assustada quando ouviu um arranhar na porta da cozinha. Ela se aproximou e a abriu de supetão. Gatsby entrou pulando em seu peito. Apoiando as pernas dianteiras no roupão.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou levemente irritada.

- Eu vim trazê-lo! – respondeu Sesshoumaru aparecendo na porta – ele estava inquieto e lhe procurando por todos os lugares! – Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru e se afastou.

Colocou a xícara na pia, e apoiou as mãos na bancada. Olhou para o teto e respirou fundo.

- Explique-me, Rin! – pediu Sesshoumaru se aproximando – Por que toda vez que você me vê você fica zangada?

Ele a olhou de um jeito tão esquisito que Rin se sentiu fraca. Ficou ali, parada, em pé diante dele.

- Isso não importa! – respondeu ela por fim – Obrigada por trazer meu cachorro! – ela falou.

- Olhe, não tenho culpa se seu cão gosta de mim... Acontece que gosto de animais e acho que Gatsby sente isso – com um brilho divertido no olhar, esperou a resposta.

Rin anuiu e lhe deu as costas.

- Estou voltando para a festa – informou Sesshoumaru – Quer carona?

- Papai irá vir me buscar mais tarde!

- Entendo! Bom, nos veremos mais tarde, no concurso de dança!

- Não sei se vou... Não poderei competir com vocês! – ela disse vendo Gatsby se deitar perto da lareira, como se estivesse muito cansado.

- Parece não se ter em muita conta, senhorita Takahashi! Sendo assim, como espera que as outras pessoas a avaliem? – ele perguntou.

- Não são as avaliações que me preocupam! – ela disse se afastando para a porta que dava no corredor - São as comparações!

Sesshoumaru entendeu e saiu fechando a porta. Ela nunca ouviu um som tão definitivo em sua vida.

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

Rin se olhou no espelho.

- É bom estar de volta! – falou sorrindo para si mesma. Era incrível como a aparência fazia a personalidade mudar. Ela respirou fundo, estava mais do que na hora de mostrar quem era a brejeira para aquela tal de Kikyou!

Rin estava perfeitamente maquiada, de tal forma que os traços eram somente realçados e não escondidos. O cabelo, que antes só fora visto em tranças, agora estava solto e envolvia seu rosto com perfeição. O vestido que escolhera fora o verde-esmeralda. Esse vestido era um dos mais lindos que possuía, o vestido que Sangô queria que ela vestisse em qualquer oportunidade que surgisse. O mesmo vestido que Kohaku implorava que ela vestisse para ele.

Kikyou era refinada e bonita, mas ela não conhecia Rin da forma que os outros conheciam.

Rin desceu as escadas e olhou para Gatsby que dormia, por causa do cansaço do dia inteiro. Ela sorriu e cochichou:

- tratante! – abriu a porta da varanda e esperou sentada em uma cadeira.

Sentia-se mais confiante, mas não o suficiente.

Esperava que pudesse enfrentar aquela noite.

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

- Jeff! – sorriu ela ao ver o rapaz. Esse se virou e estacou ao vê-la.

- Rin... – falou ele surpreso – Deus do Céu, como você está linda! Todo mundo está comentando que a Kikyou é a deusa do baile, mas depois de verem você vão ficar em dúvida! – Ela sorriu encabulada. Ela ainda não vira nem Kikyou nem Sesshoumaru, mas o perfume forte que envolvia o local lhe dizia que ela estava perto – Você sabe quem vai ser o par dela, Rin? –

- O iatista para quem ela trabalha, aquele que estava com meu pai no dia do telegrama! –

- Eu não lembro muito bem dele... – ele disse com descaso.

- Vou procurar meu pai! – sorriu Rin - Daqui a pouco será o concurso.

- Está bem! – e Rin foi andando pelo local.

Ela primeiro encontrou Kikyou, educadamente se aproximou para conversar com ela. Afinal, Jeff estava ao seu lado, e parecia ansioso por uma oportunidade para falar com Kikyou.

Kikyou a olhou dos pés a cabeça e não conseguiu esconder o espanto. 1 X 0 para Rin.

- Olá, Kikyou! – falou ela com um tom de voz mais nova-iorquino.

- Ah... Oi! – sorriu ela tentando se recompor. Kikyou ficou calada, olhando-a da cabeça aos pés, novamente. Depois piscou confusa e para esconder o susto começou a falar pelos cotovelos. – Nunca ganhei nenhum concurso desse tipo, mas Sesshoumaru está bastante confiante. Mas já experimentamos quase todas as pistas de dança das boates de Nova York! – Rin sorriu. Rin sim já experimentara quase todas as pistas de dança de Nova York, e nunca vira nem Kikyou nem Sesshoumaru por lá. – Freqüenta muito esses lugares, senhorita Takahashi?

- Não... – mentiu Rin – Bem... Boa Sorte!  
- A sorte nada tem haver com isso, Sesshoumaru e eu ensaiamos com perfeição nos ultimo meses. Dançamos maravilhosamente bem e, olhando ao redor, não me parece que temos concorrente à altura. Vocês estão participando, não é? – perguntou Kikyou olhando para Jeff.

- Nós? Imagine... – retrucou Jeff, acotovelando Rin para ela não desmentir. Em um ato de covardia desistiu de dançar para não se expor ao ridículo?

Rin arregalou os olhos, que covarde.

- Não... – respondeu Rin contendo a raiva – de qualquer forma, vou tentar achar algum lugar para assistir a dança! – e se virou para se afastar.

Foi quando foi avistada por Sesshoumaru. Ela até esqueceu de avaliar direito a reação dele ao vê-la, só conseguia prestar atenção nele. Ele estava vestido com uma calça preta feita quase que sob medida para seus quadris, vestia uma camiseta de seda branca com os dois primeiros botões do pescoço para baixo abertos.

Ele era o foco das atenções das mulheres e da inveja dos homens.

Ela olhou para o rosto dele, não parecia que demonstrava alguma reação por vê-la, mas algo no jeito que ele estreitou os olhos lhe mostrou que ele estava abalado. 2 X 0 para ela.

Jeff virou-se e viu para quem ela olhava. E logo perguntou para Rin, que lhe respondeu secamente.

- Esse cara parece um pirata! – falou Jeff sem deixar de notar o charme de Sesshoumaru.

- Se ele é um pirata o que Kikyou seria?

O amigo enrubesceu.

- Ele é do tipo de homem que usa uma mulher e joga fora! – ele disse se recompondo – Conheço, sou homem.

Quase retrucou que ele parecia um garoto perto de Sesshoumaru, mas mordeu a língua.

- Qual o número de vocês dois? – perguntou Kai se aproximando.

- Não vamos mais competir! – acusou Rin – mas se fossemos seriamos o numero seis!

- O oito são Sesshoumaru e Kikyou!- e sorriu – e por que não vão mais? É demais para você, Rin?

- Sim, é demais! – falou ela com raiva – E este momento é tão bom que vou lhe falar que volto para Nova York no meio da semana!

Kai sorriu e abraçou a filha.

- O que fizer vai ser o melhor, Rin! – ele disse em seu ouvido, em uma crise paternalismo – Apesar que você terá que conviver com a sua pessoa! - alfinetou, e depois se afastou.

Ela olhou para a pista de dança onde os quatro primeiros casais começaram a se apresentar. Que ridículo, com certeza nenhum era páreo para Sesshoumaru e Kikyou, que se apresentariam depois.

- O que seu pai disse? – perguntou Jeff.

- Que eu sou uma princesa polonesa e que só mereço um príncipe polonês, e já que não tem nenhum aqui ele entendeu por que não podia mais competir!

- Ele acertou? – Jeff perguntou sorrindo nervosamente.

- Não! – falou uma voz máscula atrás deles – Acho que seu príncipe polonês se atrasou um pouco, desculpe, o vôo atrasou mais do que eu imaginava! – Rin se virou assustada e viu o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, com quase uma metro e oitenta e cinco de altura... Que a olhava com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Kohaku? – ela falou surpresa e sentiu o susto de Jeff – O que está fazendo aqui? – ela falou rindo e se aproximando.

- Eu lhe avisei que iria vir lhe fazer uma surpresa! – ele disse abraçando-a, e beijando ambos os lados de seu rosto – Eu estava realmente com muitas saudades de você!

Ela o abraçou pelos ombros e beijou seu rosto.

- Estou tão feliz por te ver! – ela falou sorrindo.

- E eu, ainda mais ao ver que você está usando o vestido da sereia! – falou ele suspirando – Uau, Sangô não mentiu quando disse que você ficaria mais linda do que nunca vestida nele!

- Pare de galantear! – ela pediu.

- Galanteio? E eu lá sou homem de galanteio?- e Jeff pigarreou atrás deles. Rin se virou.

- Seu namorado, Rin? – perguntou Jeff.

- Pretendo ser! – falou Kohaku estendendo a mão – Que acha, Rin?

Aquilo era um pedido de namoro?

- Eu não sei...

- Calma, meu amor. Eu sei que você ainda não está preparada! – ele disse segurando sua mão – Agora, alguém dá para me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

Assim que lhe foi explicado a situação Kohaku riu e disse.

- Não seja por isso! – e segurou a mão de Rin enquanto se dirigia a fila de espera para os próximos casais – Eu danço no lugar dele! – Jeff deixou o queixo cair um pouco ao vê-la sendo arrastada por aquele homem, mas o que podia fazer?

- Kohaku, não precisa fazer isso! – ela disse. Ainda mais ao ver duas mulheres abrirem a boca ao ver Kohaku. Iriam achar que ele era seu namorado... E ele era lindo demais para a reputação dela.

- Seria um prazer dançar com você... Apesar que nós já dançamos juntos! – e ele apertou a mão dela quando pararam no fim da fila. Ela agradeceu o fato de estar um pouco atrás de Sesshoumaru e Kikyou.

Ela olhou para Kohaku.

- Você está muito linda para desperdiçar ficando no escuro! – ele disse dando um leve beijo na ponta do nariz dela.

- Obrigada! – ela murmurou.

Ele simplesmente sorriu, pousando a mão em sua cintura. Era incrível como ela se sentia bem perto dele, como ele a confortava com um sorriso e lhe deixava desarmada com seus comentários.

Os próximos quatro casais entraram, e neles estavam incluídos Sesshoumaru e Kikyou. Graças a Deus eles ainda não haviam avistado ela. Pois ela só entraria na próxima bateria de casais.

Sesshoumaru e Kikyou impunham silencio enquanto entravam, ela aproveitou e olhou para todos em volta. Vendo os olhares de admiração.

Com movimentos fluidos e perfeitamente sincronizados um com o outro, Sesshoumaru e Kikyou rodopiavam ao ritmo intenso da música. Nada invejosa, Rin apenas admirava os dançarinos e seu desempenho. Ao final, aplaudiu entusiasticamente junto com a multidão. Sim, Agora o placar estava 2 x 1, mas Rin ainda estava ganhando.

- Eles dançam bem! Onde foi que já vi esse homem antes? – Kohaku comentou.

- Eles vão muito em Nova York! – respondeu Rin. E tanto Sesshoumaru e Kikyou se aconchegaram em volta da pista de dança para olhar os outros dançarinos.

- Nossa vez? – perguntou Kohaku.

- Sim! – ela respondeu. E começaram a caminhar na direção do centro da pista. Ela tinha que admitir que as pessoas ficaram mais surpresas por causa de Kohaku, ela achava que era por causa que eles não o tinham visto antes. Kohaku sorriu para ela e lhe puxou pela cintura.

- Pronta? – ele falou inclinando a cabeça levemente.

- Vamos mostrar o que podemos fazer na Big Apple! – sorriu ela e olhou para algo acima do ombro dele.

- Essa é minha garota! – mas ela não ouviu essa fala, só conseguia ver Sesshoumaru. Ele não parecia surpreso, mas tinha algo em sua expressão que lhe dizia que ele não esperava aquilo de modo algum. E Kikyou, essa estava genuinamente embasbacada. 3 X 1, e o placar só tendia a melhorar.

Desviou o olhar de Sesshoumaru quando a música começou. Olhou para o rosto de Kohaku, para seu sorriso franco e o rosto de Rin se iluminou. Ele acenou afirmativamente e começaram a dançar.

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

- Ela dança muito bem... – falou Kikyou surpresa – Eu não... E quem é ele? Não parece ser daqui... Ele está vestido com um terno Armani!

Sesshoumaru olhou pelos cantos dos olhos Kikyou matracar. Aquele tipo de comentário não merecia resposta, mas... O que ele queria saber era... Quem era aquele homem... E por que ela sorria tanto para ele.

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

Rin parou de dançar junto com a música.

- Caramba, estava com saudades de dançar com você! – sorriu Kohaku enquanto saia da pista de dança, ainda com a mão na cintura de Rin. O pai de Rin se aproximou com um olhar surpreso.

- Kohaku, esse é meu pai, Kai! – apresentou – Pai, esse é um grande amigo e colega de trabalho!

- Olá Kohaku... Você não é o rapaz da Lingerie? – perguntou Kai piscando um olho.

Kohaku começou a rir.

- Não, aquele era um presente da minha irmã. Sou inocente quanto aquilo! – e Kai começou a rir. Aquele parecia ser um bom rapaz, tentando descobrir mais sobre aquele bonito homem, Kai começou a puxar assunto.

Enquanto isso o mestre de cerimônias se adiantou para dizer o nome dos vencedores.

- E o casal vencedor foi o número oito! – e Sesshoumaru sorriu enquanto Kikyou se adiantava para receber o troféu.

Rin sorriu também, eles mereceram.

Kohaku começou a aplaudir e as outras pessoas acompanharam.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin, tão repentinamente que ela teve um sobressalto.

Deixando de lado a vergonha ela sorriu para ele e acenou.

- É isso ai, Rin! – comentou o pai – Sabia que você iria manter a compostura!

Kohaku olhou para Sesshoumaru e acenou com cabeça, depois virou-se para Rin.

- Hum... entendi! – sussurrou ele – Quem é quem gosta de quem aqui? Ele gosta de você ou você dele?

Ela olhou surpresa para Kohaku.

- Que é isso... Eu nunca que ia gostar daquele playboy!

- Nesse mato tem cachorro, mas se você diz que não gosta. Então é o contrario, nesse caso tenho que garantir que ele ficará longe de você já que não gosta dele! – ela não entendeu o comentário, até que ele se inclinou e lhe beijou a boca.

Primeiro ela arregalou os olhos, depois os fechou brevemente. O beijo fora bastante breve, mas o coração deu um salto.

- Já estava na hora de eu roubar um beijo seu! – ele sussurrou – Apesar que tenho a impressão que será o primeiro e o ultimo! – e ele segurou a mão dela.

Kai começou a rir atrás dele.

- Quantos pretendentes! – e piscou para Kohaku.

- Você não devia ter feito isso! – ela resmungou enrubescendo.

Ela revirou os olhos e olhou de relance para Sesshoumaru que nem prestava atenção nela mais.

Parecia que não tinha visto o beijo, como ela se enganava... Pois ele estava quase enterrando as unhas nas palmas das mãos.

- Rin... – chamou Kai – Agora que o concurso terminou eu vou levar a Kikyou para jantar Na Cova da Lagosta, comentei com ela que era amigo do dono do restaurante e... –

- Não se preocupe, pai. Não precisa me dar satisfações, contanto que eu receba a mesma cortesia!

- Só queria que soubesse onde eu estaria para o caso de...

- Precisar de você! Entendo! – e sorriu falsamente.

Entendia muito bem o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, que levaria o carro de passeio para A Cova da Lagosta e iria deixar a caminhonete, e mais, já deveria até ter arrumado tudo para que Sesshoumaru a levasse em casa.

Olhou para Kohaku e disse:

- Estou com fome, vamos procurar alguma coisa para comer?

- Tem cachorro-quente por aqui? Acho que não como cachorro-quente desde quando tinha dezoito anos!

- E crianças ricas como você comem cachorro-quente? – ela brincou se afastando de onde as pessoas começaram a dançar.

- Crianças ricas como eu adoram cachorro-quente! – brincou ele, enquanto começavam a andar pela feira atrás de alguma carrocinha.

Rin já havia devorado o cachorro-quente, Kohaku já estava no segundo, mas ainda não havia visto Sesshoumaru nem Kikyou. O que era melhor para ela.

- Sangô mandou abraços! – falou Kohaku limpando a boca com um guardanapo – e Bankotsu mandou um beijo, estou te dizendo isso só para lhe perguntar se posso bater naquele infeliz! – Rin começou a rir alto.

- Se não machucar muito, sabe, ele é um gato! – ela piscou.

- Agora deu, chamando outro cara de gato na minha frente? Mulher sem coração! – Era incrível como ela se divertia com ele.

Rin parou de rir quando viu Sesshoumaru e Kikyou se aproximando.

- Vocês dançaram muito bem! – elogiou Sesshoumaru.

- Obrigada, posso dizer o mesmo de vocês. – e Kohaku estendeu a mão – Prazer, sou Kohaku Tamaki! –

Sesshoumaru apertou a mão de Kohaku.

- Sou Sesshoumaru Taisho! – e indicou Kikyou – Essa é Kikyou Michaels!

- Prazer! - acenou Kohaku.

Rin sorriu, lera em um livro, se ela não se enganava era o Diário de Bridget Jones, que quando uma pessoa apresentava outra pessoa tinha que falar algo interessante sobre ela. Mas falar o quê?

"Essa é Kikyou Michaels, Pirua que finge ser secretária, e esse é Sesshoumaru Taisho, porco Chauvinista que acha que tenho dezesseis anos e diz que não seduz garotas dessa idade!"

- Sesshoumaru é iatista, Kohaku! – estava para abrir a boca para dizer que Kohaku era redator, mas se ligassem uma coisa com a outra iriam descobrir o verdadeiro emprego dela... _Ah, quer saber? FODA-SE!_ Pensou ela.

- Você é iatista? – surpreendeu-se Kohaku – Meu pai tem um iate, mas nunca gostei muito do esporte, ele adora!

_É lindo e é rico_, pensou Kikyou.

- Não é bem um esporte, meu trabalho depende quase que exclusivamente dessas viagens! – falou Sesshoumaru encarando Rin, como que dizendo que era uma pista... Mas quem disse que ela queria saber em que ele trabalhava?

Hum... Mas para precisar viajar em iates ele só poderia ser... Ahá! Ela descobrira o segredo dele! ELE ERA OCEANÓLOGO.

...

Não, com certeza, não!

- Uau, deve ser um trabalho empolgante... – ele sorriu – Infelizmente o meu geralmente é feito em um escritório abafado!

- Em que você trabalha? – perguntou Kikyou, fingindo total inocência.

- Ele é um redator da editora Logus! – respondeu Rin, vendo que Kikyou queria atacar Kohaku e levar ele para o primeiro Motel que encontrasse.

Kikyou arregalou os olhos.

- Da Logus? Mas não é a... – e se calou, sorrindo logo após – Sempre tive vontade de conhecer um Redator, infelizmente nunca tive essa oportunidade! – falou Kikyou olhando para Kohaku. Mas esse olhou ressabiado para Rin.

- Nunca conheceu? Mas você não conhece a Rin?! –

- Sim, a conheço! Mas estou falando de redatores! – ela disse fazendo uma expressão de interesse evidente nele.

Mas que mulherzinha atirada.

- Você não entendeu... – sorriu Kohaku – A Rin é a melhor redatora que conheço. Ela é quase como uma mestre para mim... – e ele olhou para Rin – Vocês não sabiam que ela era Redatora, é isso?

- Na... Não! – Falou Kikyou boquiaberta pela terceira vez naquela noite. Sesshoumaru somente olhava para Rin com um olhar penetrante.

- Rin, por que não contou para eles quem você é? Não acredito que a Super redatora Takahashi ficou com vergonha de seu emprego!

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru não a deixavam, não eram acusadores, mas também não eram brandos.

- Estou de férias, Kohaku! – reclamou Rin – aqui eu sou uma pescadora de camarões!

- Isso é ultrajante, não consigo aceitar Rin! Pescadora de camarão quando você é a melhor redatora do País?

- Kohaku... – pediu ela.

- Redatora Takahashi? – Kikyou exclamou e olhou ofegante para Sesshoumaru – Não... Acredito! Você sabia, não era?

Rin franziu o sobrolho.

- Como não pôde me contar quem era a sua nova... – ela estava quase gritando.

- Cale-se Kikyou! – falou Sesshoumaru ríspido.

Ela se calou, mas havia perguntas em seus olhos.

- Vamos, Kikyou! – chamou Kai se aproximando – E Sesshoumaru, não esqueça de levar a minha menina! –

Sesshoumaru acenou afirmativamente. E Kikyou se foi, mas antes de virou para Sesshoumaru e resmungou:

- Você vai ter que me explicar isso, depois!

Ele nada respondeu, só voltou sua atenção para Kohaku.

- Agora entendi aquele livro que mandaram para você, Rin... Você é a redatora de Steven Gray, é isso?

- é sim! – respondeu Kohaku por ela – E está o maior comentário na editora que você será a nova redatora de Cristopher Parsons... Você não contou nem para a Sangô? Mas aquela secretária do George deixou escapar que era verdade... – Redatora Takahashi aflorando, com uma expressão impassível ela o olhou – E então, como está o novo livro dele?

- Não comento sobre os livros que edito até eles estarem prontos! –

- Ai! – disse Kohaku, pondo a mão no coração – Havia me esquecido o quanto você é profissional!

E Rin sorriu, depois olhou para Sesshoumaru, que parecia estudar cada movimento dela.

- Ok, eu não vou discutir com uma louca apaixonada pelo Cristopher Parsons, sinto até ciúmes daquele cara! – e riu – Tenho que ir embora, meu vôo é daqui a duas horas, me acompanha até o meu carro? – Ela olhou para o Sesshoumaru.

- Estou te esperando na caminhonete! – falou ele começando a se afastar.

Kohaku e Rin andaram em silencio até o Sedan preto.

- Você não consegue disfarçar que gosta dele, sabia? – comentou Kohaku.

- Por favor!

- Ok, não vamos falar sobre isso! – E se encostou ao carro – Espero que esteja em Nova York logo!

- Daqui a uns sete dias...

- Acho que bem mais cedo, George pediu para que eu a avisasse que Steven Gray pretende lançar o livro depois de amanhã, mas não irá fazê-lo se sua eficiente e linda redatora não estiver presente! – e ele revirou os olhos.

- Aquele velho às vezes é muito temperamental. Já entendi, tenho que estar depois de amanhã em Nova York? – Ela sentiu lamento – Não sei...

- Você decide, mas George também disse que se você comparecer lá dia seis é oficial que você é redatora de Cristopher!

- Já?

- Já!

- Está bem, vou ver o que posso fazer!

Kohaku se inclinou e beijou o rosto dela.

- Se aquele cara tirar alguma gracinha com você, me avisa! – e entrou dentro do carro – Até mais!

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****O**

Enquanto ele a levava pela estrada em silencio fogos de artifício estouraram, Sesshoumaru ignorou completamente o espetáculo e continuou dirigindo, com um olhar gélido.

Lágrimas caiam dos olhos de Rin, estava pensando no fato de ter de ir embora e de repente se viu chorando. Ela sentia que estava daquele jeito por que no momento em que deixasse Swan Quarter também teria que deixar Sesshoumaru, e apesar de dizer odiá-lo, ela sentia muito isso.

- Fogos de artifícios se parecem com as emoções das mulheres! – falou ele sem mais nem menos – é um sobe e desce entremeado de explosões e... – e olhou para ela de relance – ataques de choros!

Ela fungou.

- Você é insuportável! – ela replicou – Mas se alguém tem que entender as mulheres diria que você é um especialista!

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – questionou ele, áspero, e ao mesmo tempo, brando.

- O que quiser entender! – ela replicou feliz por tirá-lo do sério.

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu já imaginava que você fosse de Nova York, apesar dessas suas roupas você não conseguia esconder o quanto é refinada!

- E é? – Falou ela, mostrando o quanto podia ser refinada...

- Mas não imaginava que tinha namorado! – ele disse a ignorando.

- Ele não é meu namorado! – ela se pegou explicando – É um amigo que conheço a bastante tempo! – Ele acreditou nela, ela não era o tipo de mulher que beijava outro homem estando comprometida – De qualquer jeito, não é da sua conta!

- Tenho a impressão que não gosta de mim, senhorita Takahashi! – ele disse sem olhá-la.

Optando pela sinceridade respondeu:

- Não sei se gosto, ou não de você! O que sei é que me sinto pouco a vontade quando você está perto. E não gosto da sensação. Se isso significa que não gosto de você, lamento!

Sesshoumaru riu e estacionou a caminhonete no acostamento.

A noite escura como um casulo aveludado deixou-a cônscia da sensualidade dele, e, trêmula, se afastou dos braços que ele estendia. Como um homem podia afeta-la daquela forma?

Queria sentir o abraço dele tanto quanto queria respirar mais uma vez. Só não queria que ele notasse como ela se sentia. Ele devia estar acostumado a seduzir e não queria ser mais uma a cair na rede, só para ser abandonada em seguida, vendo-o partir para outra paixão. Antes que desse conta, porém, entregava-se ao momento.

**OooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo****OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Olá, gente!**

**Depois de anos e anos... E de milhares de evoluções na ciencia (estou super hiper mega exagerada hj), depois de descobrir que estão criando um sensor para energia sem fio, e que estão criando uma lâmpada feita de uma subtancia ao estado de condensado de Einstein que pode emitir luz durante vinte e quatro horas sem energia, que não existe a substancia chamada METENO, mas que existe o BUTANO! (entenderam neh? Oo), eu apareço por aqui com mais um capitulo... **

**Mas admitam, ateh que o capitulo ficou bunitinho (essa frase anterior significa que estou achando o capitulo uma droga)...**

**Bom, agora que as aulas começaram, minha carga horária mais LOTADA que antes (quando digo lotada eh pq realmente naum to mal dormindo... Soh tenho duas horas por dia para escrever e mexer na net).**

**Ah, aviso mais ou menos importante, acho que termino essa fic em mais quatro capitulos.  
**

**Agora vamos às reviews:**

_Mariana_

**_Obrigada por acompanhar minhas fics, Mari! (posso chamar assim, eh que eu não resisto a dar apelidos as pessoas)_**

**_E então, o que achou do Sesshy, naum precisa dizer que ele eh gostoso! Disso eu sei!! muahhahha!_**

**_(calma, eu naum tenho problemas, mentais... naum muitos)_**

**_Bjjs amor!_**

_Jen Valentine  
_

**_Sim... Sesshy eh fogo! (se abanando)_**

**_Oh homem gostoso! Rumiko tava inspiradaaaaaaa!!_**

**_uhauahuaah _**

**_Ah, e o homem misterioso tb eh gostoso!!!!! *-*_**

**_Bjss Jen!_**

**_C_**_arolshuxa_

**_Sim senhora!_**

**_(indo escrever OGDEM)_**

**_P.s: jah terminei o cap 4!!!!!!_**

_Dani-sama_

**_Santa boca a sua!! ¬¬_**

**_Me botou praga e naum foi que funcionou?_**

**_uhsusuhs, serio!_**

**_Eu faço Caratê, sou faixa rouxa. Meu treinador simplesmente quer que eu participe do estadual e me botou para treinar!!_**

**_To cansada!!_**

**_Mas escrevi mais!!_**

**_Bjss_**

_beka-taishou_

**_Agora que vc falou..._**

**_Oo, serah possvel que todas as minhas personagens de fics saum virgens??_**

**_Oo Isso eh estranho!_**

_Acdy-chan_

**_E se eu te dissesse que a fic todinha foi bolada a partir da cena da Rin saindo pelada do mar achando que o cachorro foi salvá-la!_**

**_Eu estava com a ideia na cabeça de fazer uma cena assim... Mas naum fazia ideia em que fic encaixar! Foi ai que eu criei essa fic soh para aquela cena!_**

**_uahuaha_**

**_Me aposentar e continuar escrevendo??_**

**_Oo, como faço isso!_**

_Yumi Ishiyama Stern s2_

_**Bota Sesshoumaru Hot nisso!!!!*-***_

_**LINDOOO!**_

_Kuchiki Rin_

**_Te decepcionei??_**

**_Acabou que foi o Kohaku!!_**

**_SInto muito!!_**

**_Isso!! MORTE A KIKYOU!_**

_Pequena Rin_

**_Eu caprichei na Rin nesse capitulo!!_**

**_Diexei ela gostosassa!!!_**

**_uahuahuahuah_**

_Stra. Dark Nat_

**_Verdade... Com Sesshy taum perto naum é qualquer uma que consegue se soltar naum!  
_**

**_eu naum me seoltava! Eu passava era cola para nunca mais me desgrudar dele_**

**_(por que vc naum cola em mim... um dia ainda canto isso para ele!)_**

**_Eu adoro escrever historias diferentes!_**

**_Eh assim que eu uso para treinar!_**

**_Tipo, cada fic tem uma caracteristica diferente!_**

_Letícia_

**_Vamos ser sinceras, quem, como o Sesshoumaru naum se acharia?_**

**_Mas que dah um pouco de raiva dá!!!!_**

**_Maldito!!_**

**_(se cotrolando)_**

**_Gatsby eh u traidorzinho!!_**

**_Mas um traidorzinho muito bunitinho!!_**

**_Coisa fofa!!!_**

**_*agarrando Gatsby*_**

_Aislyn Mtasumoto_

**_Aislyn, amor da minha vida!!_**

**_Como tah??_**

**_To esperando o segundo capitulo das fofuras querem ser heróis! _**

**_Tah falando daquela fic que postei um pedacinho em OGDE?_**

**_Se chama Doce Missão, ainda naum posso postar ela pq ela estah imcompleta! Mas se passar seu e-mail eu te mando o que escrevi ateh agora!_**

**_E como anda o blog?_**

**Soufymundial**

**_Bele!!_**

**_Vou contnuar o mais rapido possivel, tah??_**

_Shirlaine_

_**Sim, fiz ela nadar nua sim!!**_

_**Oo**_

_**Bom, mas eu tinha que fazer alguem fazendo isso! **_

_**huaha, tive a ideia quando meu amigo me achou tomando banho na piscina, e sabe ele e um tarado em potencial. Fez questão de fixcar na borda dizendo coisa!!!**_

_Takni-chan_

_**Desculpe... eu naum resisti em deixá-la nua na frente dele!**_

_**(Eu morreria se acontecesse comigo Oo)**_

_Jhennie_

_**Obrigada por dizer que a fic tah linda!!**_

_**Eu adoro quando as pessoas dizem isso!**_

_**HOHO**_

_**serah que Sesshoumaru e Cristopher saum as mesmas pessoas?**_

_**Ou serah que na verdade naum eh o Inuyasha o Cristopher e o Sesshoumaru por ser irmão dele sabe de tudo??**_

_**Hum... eu gostro de confundir as pessoas!!!**_

_**hauhauah**_

_**(Sorriso malvado)**_

_**Esperes e verás, minha cara e adorada leitora!**_

_**(falar que nem gente grande dah trabalho T.T)**_

_Amai Hana_

_**  
Oi, diaba do meu ódio! Como tah??**_

_***-***_

_**Naum vou me aposentar naum!**_

_**(naum nos proximos tres meses)**_

_Érika_

_**Nem sei se vai ter Hentai, Eli!**_

_**Eu estava pensando mas naum tenho certeza ainda!!! Talvez lah no finzinho!!**_

_**Bom, vamos ver!!**_

_**Bjssss**_

_Ruhika-hime_

_**Verdade!!  
A coitada da Rin soh paga mico na frente do Sesshy!! Coitada meu!!**_

_**E aquele cachorro??**_

_**Acredita que ainda to em duvida se termino ela com o Kohaku??**_

_**Oo**_

_**Bjssss**_

_Maah._

_**Maria Clara!!  
Coisa linda que amo com a minha vida!!**_

_**o Alberto (Tybalt) tava me falando ontem que vc escreve muito bem e para eu pedir para vc continuar a fic!!**_

_**Mas vah com calma!!**_

_**Bjsssss**_

_Nex Potter_

_**Me fala uma coisa...**_

_**Por acaso vc eh portuguesa??**_

_**Eh que o jeito que vc escreve eh meio diferente!!**_

_**Oo, se naum for deixa para lah!! Bjssss**_

_Meyllin_

_**Oi Mey!!**_

_**Como tah hem??**_

_**Oo, viu minha fã!**_

_**(morre)**_

_**Valeu, valeu mesmo! Vc conseguiu deixar essa autora muito mais feliz!!!!!**_

_**Bjss Mey!!**_

_**Brenda**_

_**Realmente, a cena na praia foi bem caliente!**_

_**(caliente eh pouco neh????)**_

_**Uhuahuah**_

_**Bjss e o que achou desse capitulo!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Fic Dedicada à Raissa**

* * *

Por que não tenta apertar esse botão aqui em baixo? EXPERIMENTA! EXPERIMENTA!


	7. A Despedida

**Capítulo VII: A Despedida**

Rin reteve o fôlego quando Sesshoumaru eliminou a distância entre eles, puxando-a pelos ombros, apertando-a contra si.

Ao tocar seus lábios contra os dela, acendeu um fogo que logo cresceu em labaredas e lhe devassou as veias.

Ela se sentia impotente perto dele. Ela ainda se lembrou parcialmente das promessas para repeli-lo e odiá-lo, mas aquelas chamas dissiparam a fumaça. A única coisa que tinha consciência era do corpo dele, de seus lábios e das sensações que aqueles momentos causavam.

Ao entreabrir os lábios, em um beijo correspondente, ela apertou os fios sedosos da nuca dele. E apesar de estar presa no abraço dele, arrepiada com a respiração dele em sua bochecha, ela se sentia no poder, como mulher desejável e desejada.

Rin sentiu quando ele pousou a mão em seus ombros, puxando uma das alças do vestido para baixo, com fulgor ela tirou a alça do braço para ter novamente liberdade para acariciá-lo.

Rin se sentia inflamada, a pele superaquecida. Ela não sabia de nada, só estava consciente da presença de Sesshoumaru, da força dele, desejando apenas conhecê-lo. Sesshoumaru conseguia lançá-la em uma espiral na qual ela não conseguia pensar, nem manifestar o mais leve protesto. Era mulher e o queria, precisava.

Devagar, com relutância, ele finalizou o beijo e começou uma deliciosa exploração do pescoço dela.

Um anseio profundo se refletia em suas reações. Com os lábios, sedenta, procurou os dele. Que os cedeu sem o mínimo protesto ou recusa.

Sesshoumaru sussurrou seu nome, em som rouco de desejo que a enfraqueceu. Ele a segurou, possessivo, apertando-lhe a pele. Com os beijos, drogava-a, com os braços, prendia, sussurrando seu nome, alimentava-lhe a paixão.

- Sesshoumaru! – sussurrou, enrouquecida de paixão, sem reconhecer a própria voz.

Foi quando notou que ele não correspondia mais aos seus apelos, que parara de beijá-la e se afastara.

O que... Fizera de errado? Por que ele se afastava? Por que ele se esquivara do abraço e agora fitava a escuridão além do pára-brisa?

- Sesshoumaru? – perguntou sem entender o porquê da reação repentina dele.

- Vista-se, Rin! – ele mandou rispidamente, sem olhá-la.

- Como? – ela estava atônita. Um soluço veio em sua garganta, mas graças a Deus ela conseguiu sufocar, porém os olhos ardiam para que extravasasse sua confusão.

- Se não me engano, agarros dentro de um carro não levam a coisas boas...

Ele estava caçoando dela, zombava de sua personalidade. Da mulher que era! Fizera-a de palhaça... Ou melhor, ela mesma se fizera de palhaça, atirando-se nos braços dele, oferecendo-se. Mostrara-se disposta a satisfazer toda a paixão que sentia dentro de si, estava disposta a perder aquilo que guardara com tanto afinco. E então ele a descartara como a mulher fácil que fora.

Com dedos trêmulos, contudo raivosos, ela puxou o vestido para cima.

- Você com certeza é o homem mais insuportável que conheço! – ela sibilou – Era isso que você queria? Provar que eu sentia algo por você? Que eu cairia nos seus braços ao primeiro chamado? – Sesshoumaru estava surpreso, tinha que admitir. Apesar de todos os ataques de raiva que ela tivera, aquele era o primeiro que parecia realmente genuíno – Bom, parabéns, você conseguiu provar alguma coisa! E a principal foi que a maior droga que aconteceu na minha vida foi ter te conhecido! – Ela abriu a porta da caminhonete e pulou.

- Só um momento! – gritou Sesshoumaru de dentro do carro. Mas ela o ignorou completamente.

Ele também saiu do carro e começou a andar atrás dela, que tirara o salto alto para andar mais rápido.

- Você entendeu errado, Rin! – ela fingiu que nada ouviu – Eu não estava fazendo pouco de você! De forma alguma. Só tentei respeitar... – Ele parou de falar.

Ele não poderia falar para ela que notara que ela era virgem, poderia? Pois fora por isso que ele parara. Por que para ela se guardar por tanto tempo significava que havia algo importante naquilo, não?

- Respeitar o quê? - ele ouviu de repente, vendo ela parada no meio da estrada.

Ele ergueu a cabeça.

- O seu pai... Ele me confiou em mim para levá-la em casa! – ele mentiu. Mas de um modo que ninguém diria que era mentira.

Ela girou nos calcanhares.

- Agora você estava respeitando meu pai? E quando me beijou enquanto eu banhava nua na praia? Esqueceu-se do respeito? Ou quando me beijou quando cai da traineira! Quando me beijou no píer...

- Se você for recitar todos os beijos que tivemos passaremos a noite toda aqui!

- Não se ache tanto! Não foram tantos assim! – e voltou a andar com raiva pela estrada, ela estava colérica. Sentindo o sangue ferver dentro das veias – Eu realmente odeio você, Senhor Taisho! Nunca imaginei que você conseguiria acabar com minhas férias! Mas você conseguiu!

Ciente de que as emoções exacerbadas lhe anulavam o raciocínio, Rin recolheu os fiapos de sua dignidade e recomeçou a andar por aquele asfalto escuro e vazio, logo estava correndo, implorando para que ele não ligasse o carro e viesse atrás dela.

Será que era possível que ela não notava o quanto estava linda? Correndo na direção da escuridão, o vestido verde delineando as curvas harmoniosas, os cabelos castanhos e longos esvoaçando e brilhando ao brilho da lua cheia.

Sesshoumaru não teve outra ração a não ser suspirar, e se recriminar logo depois por ter feito isso.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Rin continuava com o pastor alemão nos calcanhares enquanto passava o esfregão no chão da cozinha. A raiva que se acumulara na noite anterior parecia não ter se dissipado completamente, a prova disso era a força empregada para limpar o chão. Zangada, Rin chutou o fogão e urrou de dor. Sesshoumaru estava em algum lugar por ali, com a bela secretária Kikyou, fazendo sabe-se lá o quê.

Tudo bem, a culpa era completa de Rin, afinal fora ela que dissera que nunca mais queria vê-lo. Mas... Sentia-se tão vazia.

A única prova de que um dia eles tiveram aquela briga era a caminhonete estacionada na frente da casa, intocada, como um lembrete que estragara algo.

Rin parou e passou as costas da mão na testa para retirar o excesso de suor.

Gatsby ganiu baixinho aos seus pés.

- Eu sei, eu sei! – ela resmungou se sentando no chão. O cão se aproximou dela e lhe lambeu o rosto. – Eu tenho que ir embora Gatsby! É a oportunidade que tenho esperado a muito tempo, e ser redatora de Cristopher Parsons é algo que realmente quero!

O Cão deitou-se, colocando a cabeça na coxa de Rin.

- Mas não deveria se preocupar! Eu ainda tenho três semanas de férias. Assim que eu terminar meu trabalho por lá venho para cá tirar o resto das minhas férias!

Ela ficou calada por mais alguns minutos.

Ela entendia muito bem o porquê de estar se sentindo tão mal... Por que sabia que na próxima vez que voltasse Sesshoumaru não estaria mais ali. Talvez nunca mais o visse na vida.

Ela fechou os olhos para não começar a chorar. Ela sabia que se voltasse repentinamente para Nova York Sesshoumaru talvez nem sentisse sua falta.

Mas... Ela queria vê-lo uma ultima vez, apesar de ter afirmado na noite anterior que queria exatamente o contrário.

Mas poderia se arriscar a perder uma oportunidade daquela só por causa de Sesshoumaru? Não. Ela seria uma louca se não saísse correndo para Nova York para ocupar seu novo cargo. O iate de Sesshoumaru estaria pronto em alguns dias e ela iria embora sem nem pensar duas vezes, por que ela deveria considerar abrir mão de sua grande chance?

- Além disso...- falou ela para si mesma – Meu salário vai aumentar consideravelmente! Assim talvez eu leve você comigo Gats na próxima vez! – a quem ela queria enganar com aquela desculpa? Seu salário já era rechonchudo o suficiente para ter todas as mordomias que queria. A ladainha dela continuou, e Gatsby a ignorou completamente.

Quando ela notou isso, sorriu e se levantou.

- Vou ligar para a empresa de linhas aéreas para mudar minha passagem aérea para hoje a noite e depois vou arrumar as minhas malas – e se dirigiu para a porta – Talvez... Gatsby, gostaria de ir a praia dos limoeiros comigo depois? Uma despedida a Swan Quarter!

Gatsby latiu baixinho.

- Imaginei que gostaria! Volto logo!

Meia hora depois ela voltou para a cozinha, suas passagens aéreas estavam reservadas, as malas prontas. Aquilo era um ponto final, estaria indo embora para Nova York ainda naquela noite.

Preparou um lanche rápido para levar para o passeio e pegou um pacote de biscoitos para Gatsby. Antes de sair, rascunhou um bilhete para Kai explicando toda a situação. Talvez aquilo lhe poupasse de algumas perguntas. Não queria que Kai achasse que ela estava indo embora às pressas por estar ressentida com alguém. Depois que acabou o bilhete e assinou resolveu deixar um _pós script, _que dizia "O senhor poderia me deixar no aeroporto hoje a noite?" e para amenizar um pouco o bilhete desenhou uma carinha feliz ao lado do P.S..

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

O clima era típico de julho na Carolina do Norte, com sol inclemente e ar extremamente úmido. Sentado na proa do barco de Rin, Gatsby ia com a boca aberta, pegando com a língua algumas gotas da água salgada que respingava.

Ela se ressentia por ter de deixar aquele lugar, o lugar dela era no mar. Fora ali que nascera e aprendera a ser gente.

Ela só podia ser idiota por trocar aquele lugar pela abafada Nova York.

Ela suspirou...

Mas tinha que ir!

Já tinha decidido isso!

Apreciando a larga esteira branca que formavam na água ela ouviu o motor falhar uma ou duas vezes. Fez um barulho de leve irritação com a boca. Kai prometera revisar o motor do barco e pelo jeito não fizera, mas também, estavam na alta temporada de pesca e Kai estava concentrado em consertar a droga do iate de Sesshoumaru!

- Isso quer dizer que estamos por nossa conta! – ela disse dando alguns tapinhas no motor – Não vá me decepcionar, hein?

Como se entendesse suas palavras, o motor ganhou potencia e Rin empinou a proa na direção da praia.

- Vamos, Gatsby! – disse ela ao sentir o barco atolar na areia. Pegou o cobertor e o lanche – é o nosso ultimo dia juntos até o inverno, então é melhor vir aproveitar!

O dia de idílio passou voando com brincadeiras com o cachorro e mergulhos na água fresca da praia.

Rin usava um biquíni pequeno e preto, que contrastava lindamente com sua pele pálida.

Ela quase nunca tivera coragem de usar aquele biquíni, mas era o último dia dela ali, numa praia só com seu cachorro... Ela podia aproveitar, não?

Enquanto se secava do último banho ela olhou as horas, ainda tinha bastante tempo para voltar para casa e arrumar os cabelos para ir para o aeroporto. Ela se ressentia de ter que voltar a se a super redatora, mas se não havia jeito...

Gatsby se instalou na proa do barco enquanto Rin puxava o cordão para dar ignição e ligar o motor. Nada. Tentou de novo. Nada.

Nervosa, ergueu a tampa do motor e apertou os cabos internos. Puxou de novo o cordão. Nada. Fez tudo que tinha que fazer, até verificou o tanque de gasolina, apesar de saber que Kai nunca os deixava vazios. Mas o motor continuava inerte.

Ela ergueu o rosto e respirou fundo.

Estava num local deserto. Não numa ilha, mas numa estreita faixa de praia resguardada por mata densa.

E pior era que ela dissera no bilhete que estava indo para a praia dos limoeiros, sendo que ficara um pouco antes. Mesmo se seu pai viesse procurá-la, não sabia se ele seria capaz de encontrá-la.

Contemplou as copas altas das árvores e gemeu. Só se dava para chegar ali de barco mesmo.

Teria de correr mais de cinco quilômetros de floresta primitiva para chegar à estrada.

Gatsby uivou, sentindo seu dilema.

- Vamos voltar para a praia, Gats. Não podemos fazer nada. Agora, pelo menos!

O sol já começava a se pôr, e Rin estava tentando convencer a si mesma que logo Kai chegaria.

Olhou para o relógio, tinha que ir logo, se não se atrasaria para o seu vôo.

Seu pai com certeza já devia ter lido o bilhete, será que ele notou o grande atraso dela? Será que ele estava fazendo de propósito para ela não voltar para Nova York?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Que idiotice! Por que as pessoas sempre tendiam a pensar que por trás de tudo que acontecia havia algum plano mirabolante?

Foi quando viu algo branco se movendo na água, ela sabia que era um barco antes mesmo de ouvir o motor.

- Lata, Gats! – gritou ela enquanto balançava a toalha furiosamente.

Era pouco provável que alguém ouvisse o cachorro, mas a pelugem negra deveria chamar a atenção das pessoas a bordo do barco.

A embarcação começou a se aproximar, e sentiu o estômago revirar quando reconheceu quem dirigia ela: Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Virou-se de lado, surpresa. E se dirigiu para seu próprio barco para preparar os cabos de reboque.

Ao ouvir a voz dele sentiu-se mal. Ela queria desesperadamente que a voz dele não a abalasse daquela forma. E droga, de todas as pessoas do mundo tinha que ser logo ele a resgatá-la? Logo no dia após a cena humilhante do quatro de julho?

Oh, ela preferia enfrentar um tubarão!

Sesshoumaru encarou-a, frio e arredio.

- Seu pai continua trabalhando no iate, e para não atrapalhá-lo eu me ofereci para procurar você! Será que não consegue pensar um pouco antes de agir assim, por impulso? Kai me disse que você sabia que o motor do seu barco não estava bom, sendo assim, por que saiu com ele? Queria que eu viesse atrás de você, é?

Touché! Rin conseguiu se equiparar a ele em frieza. Ela conseguira segurar seus tremores. Fixou nele os lindos olhos e disse:

- Meu pai não pôde revisar o motor do meu barco por que estava trabalhando no seu iate. E, não, não saí para passear só para você vir atrás de mim. Aliás, obrigado por me salva mais uma vez! – ela deu um sorriso frio – mas não deve se preocupar mais. Em poucas horas não terá mais que se preocupar mais comigo. Estou indo embora para Nova York essa noite, senhor Taisho. Ou seja, nunca mais precisará me resgatar! – Rin adorou vê-lo estreitar os olhos, em uma reação de surpresa. Não que se interessasse pela reação dele.

A viagem de volta ao píer foi silenciosa. Sesshoumaru apertava com força o volante da lancha, de costas para Rin.

Infelizmente, no final da viagem eles pegaram chuva repentina costumeira da região, ela estava gélida e forte, e por sorte eles já estavam no fim do percurso. Mesmo assim era bem capaz de ela pegar um resfriado daqueles.

Completamente molhada, ela pulou para o píer. A blusa branca grudara no corpo ao ponto de mostrar com detalhes o biquíni preto. Ela se virou para Sesshoumaru. Que estava tão molhado quanto ela.

- Obrigada por me trazer – Agradeceu Rin, formal – Lamento a inconveniência, sei que é muito ocupado!

Sesshoumaru a olhou sério e não respondeu, mas ainda era capaz de constrangê-la. Em poucas horas ela estaria livre da sensação. Fechou os olhos para sentir as gotas de água baterem em seu rosto.

Aquela seria a única despedida que teriam.

Quando os abriu, olhou para ele mais uma vez, uma última vez. Deu meia volta e saiu andando.

As lágrimas lhe embaçaram a visão, mas o cachorro a guiou em segurança até em casa.

Até meia noite daquele mesmo dia ela estaria de volta ao seu apartamento, e aquela semana não passaria de um interlúdio.

- Por que deveria ser diferente? – indagou ao cachorro.

Nunca estivera em seu destino, concluiu, endireitando os ombros.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Eu sei, Eu sei! É vergonhoso da minha parte passar mais de um mês sem postar um capitulo e quando posto ainda eh uma capitulo desses! Curto, sem um pingo de algo interessante!! Eu sinto muito! Queria ter feito um capitulo melhor, mas infelizmente esse tinha que vir, eh uma transição para o vem por ai!!**

**Como podem ver, nossa linda Rin irá voltar para Nova York!!**

**HOHOHOHO**

**O que será que espera por ela?**

**Esperem só um pouco, acho que tenho algo aqui que pode dar uma dica...**

**~Ah, eh uma pena, mas Sesshoumaru não aparece no próximo capitulo! Quem aparece agora é o nosso misterioso escritor: Cristopher Parsons!**

**Quem será ele em gente?**

**Uma amiga minha apostou dez reais com a minha prima que era o Inuyasha! Uhuahuahuahhu (eu pensei que ela ia querer apostar comigo^^, mas como diz Bella Swan, seria a mesma coisa que apostar com Alice Cullen)(deu para notar que li crepúsculo ultimamente??? Achei que o livro era modinha e naum queria ler, mamãe me fez comprar para ela... Tava sem te ro que fazer no avião e viciei! O livro eh muito bom!! *-*)**

**Não vou colocar nenhuma parte aqui por que o que escrevi ateh agora naum eh interessante!! Bom... **

**Talvez isso seja interessante:**

_- Podemos ter uma longa e duradoura relação de trabalho, desde que corrija somente o que autorizei. Não pretendo adiar a entrega do original revisado, programada para daqui a dois dias. Resumindo, srta. Takahashi, se insistir nas demais correções, não enviarei o original. Estamos entendidos?_

_- Perfeitamente, senhor Parsons. Só mais uma pergunta. Se seu novo editor fosse homem, teria acatado as sugestões dele?_

_- Pensando em queimar o sutiã, senhorita Takahashi?_

_(...)_

_- Espero que morra sufocado!_

**Hm... pelo jeito teremos uma relação interessante por aqui!!**

**Muahhahaha!**

**Bom, gente! Peço desculpas mais uma vez por ter demorado para postar um novo capitulo!**

**Acontece que nesse mês de maio tive alguns compromissos que me deixaram impossibilitada de escrever, como:**

**~Me mudei para Itz e estou sem internet.**

**~Viajei para São Paulo para participar da Sétima Feira Brasileira de Ciências e Engenharia (FEBRACE)**

**~Gincana de Bio-Exatas (maldita gincana, comeu mais meu juízo que a feira)**

**~ Provas Bimestrais das minhas trinta e umas matérias (eh nessa semana ianda, to estudando para fazê-las)**

**Como podem ver, foi um mês bem atribulado e esse mês pretende ser tão quanto maio!! ^^ Como recompensa (se eh que isso pode se chamar de recompensa)**

**Aqui está o começo do capítulo Cinco de Os Guardiões dos Elementos- Memórias**

**Capítulo V: Desculpe, quem eu sou?**

"Era horrível acordar com aquele fulgor desesperado.

Não acontecia sempre, mas aquela era uma ocasião "especial": ela fora seqüestrada.

Desorientada, Kagome se sentou naquela grande cama. Piscou de forma confusa e se arrastou até a beirada. Apoiando-se com as mãos ela olhou em volta.

Onde estava? Ela se perguntava.

Nunca vira aquele quarto antes... Ao mesmo tempo tinha a impressão que passara toda a vida nele, e que assim conhecia tudo dele.

Era um quarto incomum. Paredes de pedra avermelhada, com teto alto. Janelas de madeira, que estavam abertas e por isso iluminavam muito o quarto. A cama em que estava era de dossel e não havia tapete no chão. Algumas cadeiras e escrivaninhas pelo enorme quarto. Nada muito estranho, a não ser aqueles objetos que estavam em uma das escrivaninhas.

Ela colocou um pé no chão, sentindo a pedra fria lhe causar arrepios.

Ao ficar de pé sentiu que seus membros ainda estavam entorpecidos pelo sono. Mas isso não a impediu de andar até aqueles objetos.

Aqueles objetos eram armas e equipamentos de guerra. Ao lado havia uma armadura pequena e feminina, que tinha um leve brilho rosa. No móvel havia uma espada embainhada, um arco, uma aljava e um pequeno punhal. Também havia um anel estranho.

Ela ergueu o arco, pois foi aquilo que mais lhe chamou atenção. O arco era pequeno, perfeito para ela, o cabo estava envolto de um tecido aveludado que lhe acariciava a mão, e nesse tecido negro haviam desenhos estranhos em linha prateada. Era estranho segurar aquele arco, era como se sentisse que estava voltando para casa.

Ela soltou o arco com amabilidade e passou a mão pela aljava de couro marrom, na aljava tinha umas cem flechas guarnecidas com penas de cisne.

Depois Kagome segurou a espada. Estava preparada para brandir algo pesado e inóspito. Mas o que ergueu foi uma espada leve e brilhante. Tirou-a da bainha, e sentiu como se aquela peça de aço fosse uma extensão de seu braço.

Por ultimo segurou o anel e o observou, no anel havia a figura de um cavalo com asas. Que coisa estranha.

A porta se abriu no exato momento em que ela estudava com mais atento o anel.

Ela teve um sobresalto e se virou para a porta.

Ela deu um passo atrás de forma instantânea ao ver que quem estava na porta era aquele homem que a fizera dormir na noite passada.

- Argletan-sama! – falou ele se inclinando, com um estranho tom de respeito – Desejo infinitamente que me perdoe pelo o que aconteceu na noite passada.

Ela engoliu a saliva que havia se acumulado em sua boca e apertou com força o anel que estava escondido em sua palma.

- Onde eu estou? – ela perguntou com receio, mais pelo medo de ele descobrir que ela estivera mexendo nos objetos do que por ele em si. Ela temia que o que estivesse fazendo fosse errôneo.

- Estão lhe esperando na biblioteca, poderia me acompanhar?

- O q... O que está acontecendo? – Ela perguntou, ela se sentia indiscutivelmente confusa. E até certo temerosa.

- Por favor... – ele pediu fazendo uma leve reverencia – Acredito que irão lhe explicar tudo!

Com os passos um pouco em falso ela se dirigiu para a porta. Ele se afastou do vão da porta para dar passagem a ela.

Kagome não se dignou a falar algo para ele. Ela estava um pouco amedrontada, tinha medo, admitia.

Ela não sabia onde estava, quem era aquele homem, o que queriam com ela... Nada!

A mãe dela era uma grande empresária... Será que aquilo era um seqüestro? Ou tudo aquilo fazia parte do mirabolante plano " Vamos animar a Kagome" de sua mãe?

Hum... Era bom que fosse a segunda opção, pois assim era só ela explodir e pronto.

Ela notou então que seguia por um corredor relativamente longo e indiscutivelmente cinza, por causa das pedras de ar envernizado que cobriam as paredes. Por sorte haviam quadros e peças bonitas que tiravam a atmosfera fria dali.

- Que lugar é esse? – ela perguntou ao passar por uma abertura alta na parede que ela achava ser uma janela. E por essa janela ela vira um grande campo de terra batida com homens lutando, e mais ao fundo vários prédios que pareciam alojamentos.

- Nós estamos no castelo de Moh'r! – respondeu o belo (agora ela observava melhor ele) guia – Regido pela Rainha Ionexmera – Ele lançou um olhar suave para ela.

Kagome começou a simpatizar um pouco mais com ele. Mas não sabia ao certo por que.

- Por que você continua com essas roupas? – ela perguntou se referindo a calça de malha de ferro e o colete.

- É meu uniforme do exército! – ele respondeu sem pestanejar.

- Exército? Desse castelo? – Ela tinha certeza que era um castelo por que ela podia ver as torres de uma das laterais do castelo pelas fendas-janelas.

Ela se perguntou o motivo de estar tão calma... Era para ela estar desesperada, não?

- Nunca... – riu o homem – Eu sou do exército élfico, sou fiel ao general Mailon.

- Hum... Exércitos... Generais... – ela grunhiu. – O que diabos estou pensando? – ela se voltou para ele, finalmente mostrando alguma sanidade (na forma de desespero) – Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Afinal, você é striper ou não?

Ele fez um bico de quem pensava sabiamente na resposta.

- Acho que não... – ele respondeu cautelosamente.

- É bom saber disso! – ela respondeu suspirando – E então... Por que estou aqui? Eu nem sabia que haviam castelos Europeus perto de Tóquio.

- A comandante Fkake irá lhe explicar tudo!

- Comandante Fkake? Poderia ser? Não, é impossível..."

**Bom, daqui uma, talvez duas, semanas eu trago esse capitulo de OGDEM!!**

**Agora vamos as reviews!**

carolshuxa

Desculpa ter demorado tanto, Carol!!! T.T

Realmente!! Kohaku eh um gato!!!! (baba)

E Seshy de ciúmes eh lindo!!!!!!!!!

Uhauhauha

Bjsss

Meyllin

Quem não quer uma abraço do Sesshoumaru??? (Inuyasha: EU) Fica quieto garoto!!!!!

A cara da Kikyou quando descobriu que Rin era redatora??? HOHOHOHO, eu comecei a fic pensando nessa cara!! Uhuahahah!

Serio! Adoro fazer isso em minhas fics! Essas voltas por cima sem mais nem menos!!!

Eu nem sinto inveja da Rin, sabia??

Eu tenho O Richard , O Aléxius e O Learco!! Com certeza os três homens mais lindos que existem!!!!! *-*

Ainda bem que vc conseguiu segurar esse seu eu rebelde! Pq pela demora que eu fiz para postar um novo capitulo....

Oo

Medo!!!

Nex Potter

Eu imaginei que vc fosse de portugal!!

Hem... Na verdade eu realmente achava que a fic soh ia ter mais quatro capítulos! Mas recontei e vi que vaum tem mais cinco! Contando com o epílogo.

Acho que posto um novo capitulo em duas semanas.

Shirlaine

(Se escondendo)

Desculpaaaaaaa!!!!!

Eu demorei demais!!

Por favor, me perdoa!!!!!

Please!!!

Eh claro que pode me chamar de amiga!! ^^

Uuahuaha, foi ótimo quando o Sesshoumaru descobriu quem ela era??

Na verdade acho que ele jah sabia a um bom tempo!!!!!!

Jhennie

Realmente!! Escola eh o cão!!!!!

Òó

E no final do no ainda tem vestibular!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T

Yumi Ishiyama Stern s2

(duas que no momento estaum sem nada para fazer da vida!!! Iahuahuahua)

Isabela de Lincourt

Tese de doutorado??!!!

Graças a Deus ainda não!!!!

Ui, chega dah arrepio soh de pensar!!!!

Boa sorte amiga! Sobre o que eh sua tese???

Rukia-hime

Hum... Vou pensar no seu caso!! Rin terminando com o Sesshy1! Hum... Pode ser!!

Uhauhua

Calma! Cinqüenta por cento de chance de ela terminar com ele!

Kohaku com outra namorada!! Boa idéia!! Namorando comigo!! *-*

JuhTaisho

Eu tb sou bem critica quanto a fics!! ^^

Que bom que vc estah gostando!! IUPIIII!!

Bom, acho que a demora para postar vai acabar agora!!

Devo postar de duas em duas semanas no maximo a partir de agora!!!!!!!

Brenda

Realmente!! *-*

Sesshoumaru eh lindo!!! MUITOO!! GOSTOSO!!

(Aléxius: dah para parar de chamar outro homem de gostoso??)

Tah tah! Desculpa!!

*-*

Amai Hana

Amaiiiii!! Quanto tempo!! To com saudades!!!!!!

Stra. Dark Nat

" o Kohaku eh o melhor amigo q todo mundo q te aparece nas horas q precisa só pra te ve, descobre q vc tah apaixonada antes msm de vc admitir, da uma ajuda, conquista teu pai e ainda faz ciumes no carinhaa...alem do claro ser alto moreno de olhos claro x]anhh eu posso roba ele pra mim tbm Tracy!? *-*"

Depois que vc me fez notar o quanto ele eh perfeito vc acha que eia deixar vc roubah-lo??

Verdade!! Kikyou podia se afogar qualquer dia desses!! Mas naum se preocupa! Essa eh a ultima vez que ela apreceu na fic!!!!  
Ele jah sbaia quem ela era a muito tempo... Agora sobre ele ser o Cristopher Parsons!!

Sei lah, ainda naum decidi ainda! Tenho duas opções: Ou eh o Inuyasha! Ou naum eh ninguém!!

Bonm, bjss Nat!

Gome*

Verdade! Capitulo passado a Rin abalou!!!!

Kikyou se ferrou!!

Kohaku mostrou o quanto era gostoso e Sesshoumaru finalmente se tocou!!

Eh, um ótimo capitulo!!!

Sesshoumaru eh perfeito!!!

Pervertido e chato, mas ainda perfeito!!!

Kamy

Desculpa ter demorado tanto para continuar!!

Agora vou postar com mais freqüência!

Naum se preocupa!!uahauhaua

Naum achei que vc estivesse puxando meu saco!!

Bjss Kamy!

Bynah

AQUI!!

Demorei mas voltei!!

UAHUAHUAHUAHUHA

Daaf

Demorei muito??

(isso eh pergunta que se faça???)

Bjssss

***Bom, meu trabalho por aqui está feito! Nos encontramos na próxima Bathora, neesse mesmo Batcanal, nesse mesmo Batprograma! Tchau***


	8. Cristopher Parsons

**Capítulo VIII: Cristopher Parsons**

Deixando Swan Quarter e Sesshoumaru Taisho para trás, Rin colocou as provas do novo livro de Cristopher Parsons debaixo do braço, respirou fundo e entrou na sala de Charles Bennet. Se ia ser a nova redatora de Parsons, iniciaria atividades informando ao presidente da empresa que não se responsabilizaria pelo desastre que tinha em mãos.

Após a troca de amenidades sociais, Rin entregou ao superior o calhamaço.

- Está péssimo e não posso assumir a responsabilidade por este original. O senhor leu? – Questionou, de chofre.

- Infelizmente, não! Quando se trabalha em uma doceria acabamos nos enjoando de chocolate! – e ele suspirou. – Mas o editor me informou sobre como estava o texto. Sugerimos que o texto fosse revisado, mas o autor não concordou. Aliás, ele afirma que se trata de um dos seus melhores romances e advertiu que publica por outra casa de publicação se mudarmos uma palavra do texto. Acontece que ele é o melhor autor da América, Rin. Não podemos nos arriscar a perdê-lo.

- Se ele é tão independente e arrogante, por que precisa de um redator? Para mim não sobrou nada mais do que corrigir a gramática... se bem, pelo o que me disse, talvez não possa fazer nem isso. Pensei que quisesse que fosse a redatora dele para fazer o meu trabalho, e sou boa no que faço, não imaginava que receberia os originais dele e passaria para a gráfica!

Charles meneou a cabeça branca.

- Não, realmente não podemos nos arriscar a perdê-lo. Esse romance está programado para o mês que vem, Cristopher Parsons quer um redator e você acaba de assumir o cargo. Tenha em mente que ele emplaca _Best sellers_ com todos os seus livros. Lamento, mas estou de mãos atadas. Há pessoas a quem devo satisfazer, acionistas, por exemplo.

- Quando que o senhor Parsons vai aparecer por aqui?

- Parsons nunca vem aqui. Envia originais por um mensageiro. Nunca o vi pessoalmente, nem nenhum funcionário, acredito! E ele não tem agencia literária contratada. Pensando bem, trata-se de um homem misterioso e ninguém imagina o por quê de tanta privacidade e sigilo.

- Como lhe paga os créditos?

- Por depósito direto em sua conta corrente.

- Quer dizer que não temos outra opção senão publicar o que ele mandar, do que estiver?

- Isso mesmo, Rin! Sei que não era isso que esperava ao aceitar o trabalho. Mas você tem tantos outros trabalhos a fazer que deve ser um alívio saber que tem menos um a se... – George parou de imediato ao ver o olhar penetrante que Rin lançou para ele, um olhar frio que lhe lembrou alguém.

- Senhor Bennet! – falou ela formalmente – Eu sou paga para fazer um trabalho, e não tenho nenhum interesse em ganhar sem ter feito isso!

Charles sorriu paternalmente.

- Eu sei, minha filha!

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

Rin fungou enquanto pensamentos de revolta vinham em sua mente.

- Charles, quando precisa entrar em contato com ele, como faz?

- Não faço. Essa é uma das condições que ele impõe. De qualquer forma, por mais estranho que pareça, ele parece adivinhar quando precisamos falar com ele e telefona. O fato é que sempre cumpre os prazos estipulados nos contrato, nunca atrasou um dia sequer, de acordo me falaram os informantes da antiga editora dele! Rin, não quero que arrisque o bom relacionamento tentando chegar a ele através do banco. Lembre-se que ele mudou de editora exatamente por causa disso. Boatos dizem que três horas depois do antigo redator dele tentar fazer isso ele ligou e disse que o advogado dele iria rescindir o acordo. Ele é implacável ao que se refere à privacidade.

Rin desanimou-se.

- Entendi. Só gostaria de saber uma coisa. Posso escrever uma carta a ele com sugestões de revisão do texto, aos cuidados do banco? Com sorte, talvez o sr. Parsons capte a mensagem e não cometa os mesmo erros no próximo trabalho. Acho que vale a pena, Charles. Por quanto tempo acha que os leitores continuarão comprando os livros dele se não apresentarem os mesmos padrões impecáveis dos livros anteriores?

O presidente refletiu e concordou.

- Vale a pena, Rin! Mas tome cuidado com suas sugestões – Profissional experiente, mostrou-se simpático – Está tão ruim assim?

Ela suspirou enquanto avaliava sua resposta.

- Péssimo comparado aos outros. Até parece que é um livro amador. Só dá para notar que foi ele quem escreveu por que o estilo dele é único!

- Hum... Parece quem temos um pequeno problema... – e com um gesto a dispensou.

Ela se levantou e sorriu, já redigindo mentalmente como seria a carta que mandaria a Cristopher Parsons.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Os dias voavam enquanto trabalhava febrilmente nos originais de Cristopher Parsons, no escritório e também em casa, onde se debruçava sobre o calhamaço até a madrugada, após engolir o jantar improvisado. Ao final da terceira semana de volta a Nova York, finalizou a carta com as sugestões de revisão do texto e a encerrou num envelope com a observação "URGENTE" em local bem visível. Como o ilustre Cristopher Parsons reagiria a isso?

Estava cansada, exausta do trabalho, sentia falta do pai, de Gatsby e de Swan Quarter, mas o natal ainda estava bem longe. E Sesshoumaru Taisho, onde estaria, o que estaria fazendo? Sempre que pensava no iatista presunçoso, sentia um vazio no peito e se tornava ofegante. Abençoava o trabalho febril que a mantivera ocupada por semanas a fio, porém apreciou demais poder se acomodar na cama e fechar os olhos, ainda sem esperança de dormir. E imaginara ter superado o choque emocional de relegar Sesshoumaru Taisho ao esquecimento entregando-se ao trabalho... Se fosse verdade, não estaria ali, no escuro, pensando nele.

Sempre que Sesshoumaru Taisho invadia seus pensamentos Obrigava-se a pensar em outra coisa, ou se dedicava a algum trabalho braçal. Vestiu um suéter e pegou o envelope. Percorreria a pé os seis quarteirões até a caixa de correio mais próxima e depositaria a missiva pessoalmente. Voltaria correndo para casa e assim teria realizado duas tarefas.

Ao ver o envelope deslizar para dentro da caixa de correio, sentiu como se tivessem tirado um peso de suas costas. Como o sigiloso Cristopher Parsons receberia suas sugestões de revisão do texto? Provavelmente, exigiria a Charles que a nova redatora fosse demitida.

Durante a corrida de volta para casa desejou ter Gatsby ao seu lado. Mas então mudou de idéia, o pastor alemão, acostumado com a liberdade de Swan Quarter odiaria o aço e o concreto de Nova York.

Abriu a porta do apartamento já sonhando com a caneca de chocolate quente e biscoitos que comeria em seguida. Merecia suas próprias oito horas de sono.

Sonhou a noite toda com um homem alto, de olhos dourados e sorriso sarcástico que a seguia pelo braço de mar de Swan Quarter. Acordou exausta e mal-humorada, tomou um banho quente e tentou se animar com uma caneca de café preto, sem muito sucesso.

No escritório, toda que o telefone tocava, estremecia. Ao final do dia, todos já reparavam em seus suspiros de enfado. Quase desmaiou ao encerrar o expediente sem ter uma notícia de Cristopher que fosse, o antigo editor não havia sido demitido apensa três horas depois de tentar descobrir a identidade de Cristopher? O fato dele não se manifestar seria um bom ou mau sinal?

Agora os dias se rastejavam a passo de tartaruga. Fazia quase um mês que postara a carta com sugestões de revisão de texto. Em dois dias chegariam as novas provas do livro de Cristopher Parson, como estariam?

Sentada à escrivaninha, Rin segurava o lápis sobre o original que deveria estar editando, porém franzia o cenho às palavras impressas sem sentido. Por que não conseguia fazer nada, concentrar-se numa tarefa? Precisava esquecer tudo mais e se dedicar no trabalho. Havia outros livros que ela precisava revisar. Mas ela só queria saber daquele. Preocupava-se demais com as circunstancias, quando não deveria. Tinha o seu emprego, vários autores famosos como seus clientes, uma renda mensal rechonchuda. Então por que se preocupava com a opinião daquele maldito autor?

Que Cristopher Parsons e Sesshoumaru Taisho fizessem o que bem entendessem. Quanto a ela, retomaria a sua vida, se não fosse tarde demais.

Desde que havia voltado de Nova York havia recusado o convite de sair com Kohaku, ou com Sangô. Afundara-se no trabalho tolamente.

Contemplou a pulseira de ouro que usava e então o grande relógio na parede com grande números romanos. Mais quinze minutos e iria para casa. Pegou a bolsa na gaveta e saiu de seu escritório para ir ao toalete retocar a maquiagem. No corredor teve a impressão de ter ouvido seu telefone tocar, que loucura, ninguém se importava com ninguém àquela altura do dia!

Habilmente aplicou mais sombra nas pálpebras e corretivo cor de pele em volta dos olhos, um pouco de blush nas faces, e pronto. Perfume? Bom, não sabia se ágüem sentiria, mas a faria se sentir melhor. Colocou um pouco de sua essência preferida atrás das orelhas e na base do pescoço. Depois se mirou no espelho, sim estava bem melhor.

Ao voltar ao seu escritório encontrou Kohaku olhando pela janela, atrás de sua cadeira.

Ensaiou um sorriso e se aproximou.

- Kohaku?

- Oi, Rin! – se aproximou e beijou seu rosto – Seu telefone estava tocando e eu vim aqui para ver por que você não atendia!

Ainda bem que os escritórios dos redatores majoritários ficavam naquele corredor.

- Quem era? – ela perguntou colocando a bolsa na gaveta.

- Cristopher Parsons... – ela virou de supetão – Ele queria falar com você. Disse-lhe que você provavelmente tinha ido ao toalete e que logo voltaria.

- Algum recado?

- Ele disse que ligaria novamente amanhã. Parecia zangado.

- Como sabia que ele estava zangado?

- Pelo tom de voz, parecia o da Sangô quando o Miroku deixa acabar a gasolina no tanque. – ele sorriu.

Então ele estava zangado... aquilo realmente não era um bom sinal.

- Então, vamos sair hoje? – Kohaku perguntou.

- É uma boa idéia! – ela disse sorrindo tristemente.

Kohaku a estudou por alguns segundos.

- Não consegue esquecer ele, não é?

Ele quem? Demorou algum tempo para ela entender de quem que ele estava falando.

Abriu a boca para negar, mas viu pelo olhar dele que não adiantaria. Por isso se calou.

Ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou, tão ternamente que a fez sentir vontade de chorar.

- Não precisa se esforçar tanto para esquecê-lo, você já se perguntou se é a coisa certa? – ele segurou o rosto dela – Está bem, não vamos sair essa noite. Eu vou alugar o Fantasma da ópera para gente assistir na sua casa.

- _O Fantasma da Ópera_? Coisa mais sem sal. Que tal o _Albergue?_

- Desculpe, mas não estou afim de sangue hoje!

- Então a gente assiste o_ Sim, Senhor!_ Dizem que é bom!

- Comédia! Parece uma boa! Ah, vamos assistir _Constantine_?

- Ah, ótimo! Depois a gente assiste a _Casa do Lago_?

- E talvez possamos assistir _Orgulho e Preconceito_ depois!

Sangô interrompeu a brincadeira dos dois, falando:

- Já deu para notar que vocês conhecem bastantes filmes! Mas vou ter que estragar a sessão cinema de vocês hoje. Kohaku, Charles mandou avisar que a Alice Trevor mandou o nono capítulo para você corrigir!

- Ela finalmente mandou? Aquela salafrária e caloteira!

- E senhorita Rin, - Sangô falou com tom de brincadeira – há um novo original para você, é da Eleanor Striker Keane, parece ser outro livro de auto-ajuda!

- Por que eu tenho que ler esse original?

- Por que o Kouga está doente!

- Sério? O que aconteceu? – E Rin se deixou distrair com a conversa da doença de Kouga... Tinha que se deixar distrair... Não queria pensar...

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Agora estava sozinha naquele apartamento. Andando em círculos, nervosa.

Dormir naquela noite estava fora de questão. Não se sentia daquele jeito desde quando tivera que deixar Sesshoumaru Taisho em Swan Quarter. Desse jeito teria um chilique, o que Cristopher Parsons queria lhe dizer? Acabariam publicando o texto dele, sem ressalvas? Deveria, como o editor anterior, abaixar a cabeça diante dos desmandos do arrogante autor? Ousaria defender as sugestões de revisão?

Esfregou as têmporas, pois elas latejavam. Queria que a dor de cabeça passasse.

Tudo estava errado em sua vida. Sabia que estava exausta, que não dormia e nem comia bem. Estava em pé por causa das vitaminas que tomava e não tivera uma boa noite de sono desde quando saíra da casa do pai.

Encolhida no sofá marrom, entregou-se à saudade que sentia do pai e de Gatsby. Alguém a quem falar, a quem confidenciar.

Olhou para o relógio, onze e vinte da noite. Somente dali a sete horas poderia tomar um banho e seguir para a editora. Sentia-se marcada, como se o demônio a perseguisse. Bom, o pior que poderia acontecer era Cristopher Parsons exigir que ela fosse demitida. Agora faltava saber o que Charles preferiria, a sua melhor redatora ou o seu melhor escritor. E apesar de ser quem era, Rin sabia quem seria o escolhido.

Suspirou.

Pegou um papel e uma caneta, começando a fazer um orçamento de quanto poderia agüentar sem o emprego.

Concluiu que, com o salário, a poupança rechonchuda e mais as indenizações trabalhistas ela conseguiria sustentar-se durante um ano e meio sem problemas. Teria dezoito meses para achar um novo emprego, e com certeza isso não seria nenhum problema. Mas não queria deixar a editora. Não queria deixar de ser a redatora de Cristopher. Apesar de que mal começara a fazer esse trabalho.

Oh, por que estava se torturando tanto?

Teve um sobressalto quando o telefone tocou, quem telefonaria para ela as onze e quarenta e cinco da noite?

Ficou paralisada olhando para o relógio. Em sua cabeça ela sabia quem era. Cristopher Parsons a acharia facilmente pela lista telefônica. Pensando bem, pelo que sabia do homem, ele não era do tipo que atormentava as pessoas no meio da noite, Isso seria mais do feitio de Sesshoumaru Taisho, que não se importava com ninguém.

- Não vou atender! – Decidiu, em voz alta – Quem quiser falar sobre trabalho terá que ligar para a empresa, no horário do meu expediente.

O telefone continuou tocando enquanto ela seguia para a cozinha e fazia um chá. Ainda tocava quando ela cortou uma fatia de queijo e levou para sala com leite condensado. Irritada com o som agudo, já pensava em tirar o telefone da tomada quando o telefone parou de tocar.

O silêncio caiu ensurdecedor sobre o apartamento.

- Agora, ele ainda vai fofocar com Charles que eu fico vagabundeando até uma da manhã e que não sirvo para sua editora se é assim que me dedico!

Ah, não era da conta de ninguém o que ela fazia de noite, não? E ela nem sabia se era realmente Cristopher do outro lado da linha. Não, só podia ser ele. Ninguém ligaria para ela após as dez da noite, pois todos sabiam que ela trabalhava cedo. A não ser que fosse uma emergência. Mas o bip que a empresa disponibilizava a seus funcionários estava ligado, e se fosse alguém da editora com certeza seria por lá que a informariam. E sabia que não era seu pai, pois ele tinha o número do gerente do condomínio. Realmente, só podia ser Cristopher Parsons.

Começou a comer o queijo, e depois o chá. Assustou-se quando o telefone voltou a tocar, derramando chá no sofá e no robe.

Fungou de raiva.

Soltando fogo pelas ventas, tirou o fone do gancho e desafiou o interlocutor a abrir a boca do outro lado da linha.

- Rin Takahashi, por favor – Pediu uma voz nasalada, antes de espirrar duas vezes.

- Aqui é Rin Takahashi.

- Aqui é Cristopher Parsons. Sei que já é tarde, mas tento localizá-la já faz algum tempo. Um momento, por favor... – O homem espirrou de novo e começou a tossir.

Rin conteve o impulso de dizer que estivera em casa por toda a noite e que não atendera por queria ignorá-lo. Felizmente lembrou-se das advertências de Charles.

- Recebi suas... sugestões há algum tempo – declarou ele – Mas, como deve ter ouvido, pequei pneumonia e só recebi alto hoje do hospital.

Rin aguardou. Apesar dos espirros e tossidela, ele não parecia com raiva. O que será que falaria?

- Estou disposto a fazer várias concessões – Informou o escritor – Acontece que não terei tempo amanhã e preciso passar o texto agora, pode ser?

- Sabe que horas são, senhor Parsons?

- Sei. Se tivesse chegado logo em casa, teríamos terminado isso a bastante tempo. Agora, escreve, por que não vou falar duas vezes.

Irritada ela se preparou para escrever.

- Pois não, senhor Parsons, sou toda ouvidos!

- Sei que já é tarde, que andou se divertindo até altas horas e não está com vontade de trabalhar, mas gostaria de lembrar que também na minha melhor forma. Vejamos... Concordo com a alteração na página quarenta e três. Na página cento e quarenta e um, a situação mudou e o resultado é o que eu desejo. É só.

Rin engoliu em seco, vendo sumir no ralo seu sonho de um original totalmente revisado.

- Mas concorda somente com essas duas alterações? E as demais sugestões que fiz? Sr. Parsons, só estou tentando ajudá-lo a aprimorar o texto. Os ingredientes estão lá, mas faltam o espírito. Em resumo, seu personagem principal não tem profundidade e seus leitores vão se decepcionar.

Ele espirrou mais uma vez.

- Por que não deixa eu me preocupe com meus leitores e se concentra em seu trabalho?

- Sinto em informar, mas o senhor é meu trabalho. Mas tem razão numa coisa: é melhor se preocupar com seus leitores, por que eles vão ver que esse está longe de ser seu melhor romance. A propósito, já li todos os seus livros, e sinto em dizer que esse não chega aos pés do primeiro. Esse não tem um pingo do espírito de aventura marítima que costuma dar a seus livros. As cenas estão confusas e parecem lembranças em vez de fatos. E já que sou sua editora, acho que me deve a cortesia de me ouvir. Eu tinha esperanças de cultivar uma longa e duradoura relação de trabalho.

- E podemos ter isso que sonha, desde que corrija apenar o que autorizei. Não vou adiar a entrega do original revisado, que é para daqui a dois dias. Resumindo, senhorita Takahashi, se insistir nas demais correções eu não mando o original, estamos entendidos?

- Perfeitamente, senhor Parsons. Só mais uma pergunta. Se seu novo editor fosse homem, teria acatado as sugestões dele?

- Pensando em queimar o sutiã, senhorita Takahashi?

Rin raciocinou febrilmente em busca das palavras certas para responder. Olhando para o fone, resolveu batê-lo no gancho, ma ainda ouviu um espirro escandaloso do outro lado da linha.

- Espero que morra sufocado – Rosnou, após desligar.

Por que tinha que suportar seres odiosos como Cristopher Parsons e Sesshoumaru Taisho? Os dois pareciam ter saído da mesma fôrma. Não choraria, seu sofrimento ultrapassava as lágrimas. Apesar de ter se esforçado tanto, de nada adiantara.

No dia seguinte, iria dizer a Charles que deixaria o trabalho. Swan Quarter era seu lugar, Nova York a estava sufocando.

Duas correções! Ele só deixara que fizesse duas correções! E ainda falara como se estivesse sendo condescendente e ainda ameaçara não entregar o original.

Que homem horrendo!

Talvez devesse chorar, se sentiria melhor. Não, não choraria! Já chorara tudo o que pudera lá em Swan Quarter, não ia se deixar levar por aquilo. Iria ir embora, isso sim. Não agüentava mais...

Apesar do esforço, as lágrimas que ela tanto reprimira rolaram por seu rosto enquanto dormia.

Parsons era o segundo homem que a fazia chorar.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Demorei mais uma vez, como de praxe!**

**Alguem por favor me dê uma lição!! **

**Hum... O que estão achando garotas?? Bom, vou deixar mais uma previw aqui do próximo capitulo:**

**"**_- Oh... Oi, Sesshoumaru! - Murmurou pálida. _

_Ele sorriu._

_- Está chegando ou saindo?_

_- Bem, eu... entre! - ela abriu bem a porta para ele passar. _

_Sesshoumaru correu os olhos pela sala. Parando o olhar no buquê de margaridas. _

_- Gostou das margaridas? - Rin indagou, chamando atenção para o presente que recebera de outro homem. _

_- Achei o buquê meio exagerado! - ele respondeu com descaso - Do tal Kohaku? _

_Ela erubesceu._

_- Não, Cristopher Parsons que me mandou..._**"**

**Hum... Agora...**

**Amai Hana**

Ainda bem que vc achou, Amai!! Rs rs rs!!!

Bjss Garota! Estou com saudades!! Muitas!

**Isabela de Lincourt**

YUuahuahuah Realmente! Serah que o Cristopher eh o Seshy!

Cara, nem eu decidi ainda! T em duvida!

huhushshuhu

**sayurichaan**

Prometo postar o mais rapido que eu puder!

(cruzando os dedos na frente do peito)

Hum... Nada naum! Beijossss!!

**Brenda**

Uhuahuahah, o que achou desse capitulo Brenda???

hAN! hAN?

**Rukia-hime**

Eu tb estava pensando nisso!

Em mandar o Inuyasha no lugar do Sesshoumaru!

Bom, vamos ver no que eu vou fazer!

**Gome**

Verdade, o Sesshy podia ter falado o por que de ter parado!

Mas seria bem constrangedor, tanto para ela quanto para ele!

Sim, a Kagome vai aparecer junto com o Inu!

**Daaf**

Sm, to muito ocupada! Vc nem imagina!

Maldita escola!!

BUAAAAHH!

**Stra. Dark Nat**

Uuhauahauha

Quem será o Cristopher? Eh uma boa pergunta!  
Go Tracy Go????

KKKKKKKKKKKK

isso me faz lembrar que eu fiz uma fazinha dessas para mim para aula de segunda! Foi engraçado!

Por vc, sim! Eu posso lhe dar o Kohaku!! Hohhohohoh!

bjus2  
;*

**carolshuxa**

Oi garota!!

E ai, como vai o blog???Rs rs rs!!!

Bjsssss

**Jhennie Lee**

Realmente uma pena ela naum saber as verdadeiras intenções dele!

Mas fazer o que, neh???

Vamos ver o que mais vai acontecer!

**shirlaine**

Chorando!

Desculpa por ter demorado tanto!!

BUAHHHH!

* * *

Review, ta?? Please!

* * *

**Fic Dedicada à Raissa**


	9. A Visita

**Capítulo IX: A Visita**

Pela manhã, Rin surpreendeu a si mesma com uma postura ereta e o queixo erguido. Não ia se demitir. Nunca fora perdedora e não se tornaria agora. Teriam de amarrá-la, empacotá-la e despachá-la por correio se a quisessem fora da editora Logus. Iria se entrincheirar e lutar até o último instante. Seu único erro fora tentar fazer um grande autor a voltar a ser o que realmente era. Por algum motivo, ele se perdera naquele último livro, mas se havia alguma maneira de resgatá-lo lutaria até o último instante.

Assim que chegou ao escritório, notou algo diferente. Os colegas de trabalho lançavam olhares mais admirados que o normal, e havia certo constrangimento velado. Kagura lançou para ela um olhar aflito, enquanto que Charles Bennet saiu apressado da sala dele assim que o avisaram que ela havia chegado.

- Que bom que chegou cedo, Rin. Estávamos todos curiosos para saber o que há ali dentro.

Rin umedeceu os lábios e perdeu o fôlego ao ver sua mesa e sua cadeira cobertas por lírios. Ela se sentiu confusa, o único que sabia de seu gosto por lírios era Kohaku, mas ele sempre delimitara bem o espaço profissional do pessoal. Por que ele faria algo assim?

- Vamos, Rin! – disse Kohaku atrás dela – Descubra logo de quem é, eu estou morrendo de curiosidade!

Ela observou Kohaku com um cuidado desmedido, se não havia sido ele... Então quem a conhecia o suficiente para fazer aquilo?

No meio dos lírios um cartão branco se destacava. Ela o pegou com cuidado e viu o selo de Cristopher Parsons. Seu coração deu um salto dentro do peito.

Depois de ler a carta com afobamento, Rin passou-a para Charles.

- Parabéns, Rin! – e saiu sorridente.

Kohaku ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Então, o que ele disse?

Assim que não viu mais nenhum olhar curioso, Rin começou a rir alto.

- Eu consegui, Kohaku! Parte do original revisado. Acredita? Cristopher Parsons concordou com todas as minhas sugestões e não com apenas duas como disse de início. – Ela abraçou Kohaku – Esse livro vai ser um grande sucesso, Kohaku. O melhor dele até hoje. E pensar que até cogitei me demitir! Pudera, tive certeza, após aquela conversa com ele à meia-noite que não haveria futuro com ele. Só gostaria de saber o que o fez mudar de idéia...

- Seu charme, naturalmente! – Afirmou Kohaku – Ainda bem que conseguiu resolver esse problema. Agora me deixa ligar para a portaria e pedir para alguém levar essas flores até o seu apartamento. Cuide bem delas, elas foram uma fortuna. – E sorriu.

Aquilo a deixou inquieta, e ela o observou enquanto pegava seu telefone e discava o ramal da portaria.

**OooOooOoOooOooOooO**

Umas quatro horas da tarde seu telefone tocou.

- Redatora Rin Takahashi.

- Olá senhorita Takahashi, aqui é Kagome Taisho, eu sou a secretária de Cristopher Parsons – a voz do outro lado da linha era jovial e amigável, o que a surpreendeu um pouco. - O senhor Parsons pediu-me para informar que estamos trabalhando dia e noite para revisar o original de acordo com suas sugestões.

Rin passou alguns segundos sem responder, inquieta. Por fim, se entregou ao sorriso.

- Obrigado... Kagome. Estou realmente feliz com esse telefonema.

- Não é para tanto. – brincou Kagome – Por enquanto, ligarei todos os dias para dizer nosso avanço.

E Rin se surpreendeu ao descobrir que Kagome fizera o que prometera, ligando para ela em todos os dias do resto daquela semana.

Rin nunca se sentira tão enlevada, estava realmente nervosa e ansiosa para ver como o Yokai ficaria revisado.

Na tarde de sexta-feira, uma surpresa a esperava.

Sangô colocara a cabeça na porta e a avisou que Charles estava querendo falar com ela. Rin seguiu para a sala do chefe de forma calma e casual, mas isso desmoronou quando entrou e viu as costas largas de um homem alto... Que possuía cabelos longos e prateados.

Paralisada, só saiu do seu transe quando Charles a chamou.

- Rin, querida. Chamei você aqui para lhe entregar o primeiro capítulo do Yokai. Ele acabou de me ser entregue. – e estendeu um caderno para ela. Ela o segurou tremendo, e se virou para o homem, o coração transbordando de alegria e pânico.

Ela não podia acreditar que ele estaria ali...

Mas... Não era ele.

Aquilo foi um choque. O homem a sua frente era lindo e viril. Talvez tão sexy quanto Sesshoumaru... Mas não era ele.

- Prazer... – ele sorriu – Meu nome é Inuyasha.

Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Onde já ouvira aquele nome? Por que aquilo lhe soava tão familiar?

- Meu trabalho por aqui está feito. Até mais Charles, nos vemos novamente quando eu vier trazer o segundo capítulo. – E se foi, mas antes lançou um olhar languido para Rin. Será que fora imaginação dela o sorriso tranqüilo que aparecera no rosto dele?

- Quem... é ele? - Rin perguntou. Depois que a porta se fechou.

- É o mensageiro de Cristopher Parsons. É sempre ele que vem trazer os capítulos!

Rin encarou Charles, surpresa.

- Ele deve ter alguma ligação com o Cristopher. – Exclamou, exaltada.

- Também achei que sim, mas ele é o dono do banco em que depositamos o dinheiro de Cristopher. Os capítulos são mandados para o Banco e ele nos entrega. Deve haver um acordo daqueles entre eles.

- Aquele homem... é dono do Hanyou Bank's? - ela indagou , assustada– ele não deve ter nem trinta e cinco anos.

- Para você ver como são essas coisas. – e Charles sorriu – Agora vá ler seu capítulo, e me traga boas notícias.

Foi quando ela finalmente lembrou do capítulo.

Apertou o caderno contra o peito e saiu da sala tentando entender as semelhanças que haviam entre esse tal de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru Taisho.

**OooOooOoOooOooOooO**

Cinco dias se passaram desde que ela recebera o primeiro capítulo da história de Cristopher, e, logo ao chegar em casa, às seis, um buquê colossal de margaridas fora entregue em seu apartamento.

Surpresa e jubilosa, leu o cartão de Cristopher Parsons, que lhe dizia estar quase terminando o sexto capítulo.

Sorriu e resolveu ligar para o pai. Estava na hora de dizer ao homem as provações de sua última semana.

O telefone foi atendido enquanto ela acariciava as flores que ganhara.

- Alô! – falou Kai. E Rin se viu sorrindo instintivamente.

Falaram sobre Gatsby, assunto que garantiu uns bons quinze minutos. Depois, mais cinco minutos para se inteirar sobre a saúde do velho pescador.

Kai a felicitou assim que foi informado sobre tudo o que acontecera.

- Pelo que me contou está na crista da onda. Aliás, enviei uma encomenda para você outro dia, deve estar em sua caixa postal.

- O que mandou?

Lucas riu.

- Um livro que é muito importante para mim: _O demônio do Mar, _de Inu Taisho.

- Pai, já li esse livro há muitos anos.

- Por isso, quero que releia, agora que cresceu!

- Vai querer relatório? - ironizou Rin.

- Por telefone.

Rin ficou tentando achar um modo de perguntar sobre Sesshoumaru Taisho sem se trair, mas mandou o orgulho às favas e perguntou:

- Conseguiu reparar o iate?

- Claro. Ele foi embora há semanas.

- Hum... – Rin esperou que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas notou que teria que perguntar – E nunca mais viu Kikyou?

- Na verdade vi, levei-a no dia seguinte ao quatro de julho ao aeroporto, ela estava indo para Nova York para fotografar para uma campanha de cosméticos.

Rin sentiu o coração pular.

- _Bela, _espero que não se importe, mas dei a Sesshoumaru o seu endereço e o seu número de telefone. Ele disse que iria a Nova York e que gostaria de levá-la para jantar. Achei que você ia gostar.

- Pai, não minta. Ele pediu ou você ofereceu?

- Não vou responder. Pensei que os filhos ficassem mais espertos com o passar do tempo. Isso significa que ele não a procurou. Talvez tenha mudado de idéia. Já devia ter ligado, a essa altura.

Rin suspirou.

- Estando Kikyou aqui também, tirando fotos, não é surpreendente que ele não tenha me ligado.

Como o pai não respondeu, ocorreu a Rin que o pai não havia pensado na possibilidade.

- Acho que ele ainda vai ligar para você. – opinou, Kai – Sesshoumaru é um homem de palavra. Deve estar ocupado com o trabalho.

- Não se preocupe, pai, vou sobreviver. Qualquer coisa, eu ligo.

- Está se alimentando e dormindo bem? – Perguntou Kai, como se não soubesse como encerrar a conversa.

Rin riu.

- Hoje vou comer frango com salada. Comprei milho verde no supermercado ontem e a sobremesa vai ser torta de pêssego. Depois desse banquete vou dormir, por volta das oito horas.

- Vou saborear o resto de um guisado carneiro. – replicou o pai – Tchau, _Bela_.

Sem saída, Rin colocou o prato de comida congelada em uma panela de água fervente. Não era muito fã de comida chinesa, mas ao menos ganhara um biscoito da sorte para comer no final.

Enquanto a comida esquentava, tomou um banho rápido e vestiu um robe de cetim, se sentia bem assim.

Pôs na mesa um prato solitário ladeado por talheres, o luxuriante buquê de margaridas era a única coisa que alegrava o ambiente.

Sem pressa, colocou a comida quente no prato de porcelana e colocou o biscoito da sorte ao lado. Serviu-se de cerveja e água antes de se sentar.

A primeira garfada estava a meio caminho da boca quando a campainha soou. Devia ser a funcionária do condomínio com a correspondência. Correu para abrir a porta e engoliu o frango só meio mastigado.

- Oh... Oi, Sesshoumaru! – murmurou, pálida.

Ele sorriu.

- Está chegando ou saindo?

- Bem, eu... Entre. – Ela abriu a porta para que ele passasse, enquanto isso ela apertou bem o robe para ter certeza que ele estava fechado.

Sesshoumaru correu o olhar pela sala, e notou o prato único na mesa. Devia estar adorando a cena!

Rin sorriu, pelo menos ele nunca poderia reclamar da decoração do apartamento. Estava a altura dele.

Os olhos dele pararam nas margaridas. E olhou para ela, indagador.

- Buquê exagerado! – ele sussurrou.

Ela ergueu o queixo.

- Pois eu o adorei! Foi Cristopher Parsons quem me mandou.

- Entendi... – ele sorriu de lado – prefere coisas simples, como margaridas silvestres. Não foi minha intenção interromper seu jantar. Só passei para convidá-la para jantar comigo na terça-feira.

Rin enrubesceu, furiosa ao recordar que ele deveria ter passado todos aqueles dias na companhia de Kikyou. Pois não se faria de rogada.

- Aceito. Onde?

Sesshoumaru se mostrou confuso.

- Onde o quê?

- Onde vamos jantar! É bom saber, para me vestir de acordo.

- Ah, entendo. Mas é por que pensei em outra coisa...

Rin franziu o cenho, estranhando o jeito dele. Não se tratava do Sesshoumaru Taisho que ela conhecera em Swan Quarter.

- Vamos jantar no Central Park. – disse ele, parecendo desistir da outra idéia – Lamento que seu jantar tenha esfriado. Vou compensar na terça-feira.

Antes que pensasse no que dizer, Sesshoumaru saiu, fechando a porta.

Não caçoara dela, nem tentara beijá-la. Era tão estranho que decidiu preferi-lo do outro jeito. Talvez estivesse planejando algo como fazê-la se arrumar para o jantar e deixá-la esperando.

Animada, sentou-se novamente e fitou o arranjo de flores amarelas. Distraidamente, pegou uma delas e começou a despetalar. Bem me quer... Mal me quer... Mal me quer! Deixou cair a última pétala como se queimasse seus dedos. Só crianças brincavam desse jogo.

Mais uma tentativa, decidiu, esquecida do jantar. Mal me quer... Bem me quer! Mas quem? Cristopher Parsons ou Sesshoumaru Taisho. Sesshoumaru Taishou, claro. Não conhecia Cristopher Parsons.

Viu as horas no relógio enquanto tirava a mesa. Se corresse, faria o prometido e dormiria às oito horas. Considerando que a refeição fora um fiasco, ao menos não passaria por mentirosa. Antes, porém, desceria ao térreo para pegar a correspondência.

Não pense em Sesshoumaru Taisho, recomendou a si mesma, preocupada. Se pensasse, passaria outra noite insone. Bastava ele ter aparecido para convidar pessoalmente, em vez de telefonar. Ao jogar o resto do jantar no lixo, reparou nas mãos trêmulas e no rosto afogueado.

Pegou a correspondência e voltou ao apartamento. Trancou a porta e passou a corrente. Apagou a luz e foi para o quarto.

Faltavam dez minutos para as quatro da madrugada quando acabara de ler o livro que seu pai mandara. Não era possível! Não era possível que seu amado Cristopher Parsons houvesse plagiado o famoso Inu Taisho. Por isso, Kai lhe mandara o exemplar. Queria que ela visse com seus próprios olhos. Mas tinha de haver uma explicação. Por que se sentia traída? Tão magoada? Oh, o que faria agora? Deveria fingir ignorância ou falar para Cristopher Parsons que descobrira a verdade? Por que vivia aquele pesadelo? Por acaso, tinha cara de lata de lixo? Tinha de haver uma explicação para tudo aquilo.

Em prantos, enfiou-se sob as cobertas. Tinha impressão que tudo estava para desmoronar.

Sesshoumaru Taisho estaria ali para salvá-la?

Sentou-se abruptamente, de olhos arregalados.

- Eu amo! Eu amo Sesshoumaru Taisho!

**OooOooOoOooOooOoo****OooOooOoOooOooOoo****OooOooOoOooOooOooO**

**Olá pessoas. Depois de anos e anos sem postar, aqui estou eu.**

**Essses ultimos meses foram muito atribulados. Pparticipei de três feiras de ciencias e tecnologias diferentes (aliá ganhamos três credenciamentos ara feiras internacionais, no Peru, Chile e México), e semana que em tem meu vestibular.**

**Mas bele, nada justifica a minha demora.**

**Bom, essa fic está quase chegando ao fim. Deve ter, no máximo, mais dois capítulos. Vou ver se posto o proximo em duas semanas. Mas vocês terão que me ajudar mandando reviews para me animar, que tal...**

**Bom... Não vou responder as reviews, minha mae me deu quinze minutos para portar isso aqui.**

**Um Preview do próximo capítulo.**

**"**_Um bilhete a esperava:_

Dessa vez está errada!

_Amassou o papel com força. Ele que se danasse_**"**

**...**

**Bom, ateh o proximo capitulo.  
**


	10. Decisões

**Capítulo X: Decisões **

Rin mal viu o fim de semana passar, alternando ataques de depressão com sessões de comedeira compulsiva. Dormir só em sonho, esgotada como estava de tanto andar em círculos pela sala. Parecia faltar uma eternidade para a manhã de segunda feira. Quando essa finalmente chegou, sentiu um grande alívio, apesar da chuvinha chata com que se deparou ao pôr o pé na rua. Clima bem de acordo com seu estado de espírito úmido e cinzento. Chegou ao escritório com os sapatos molhados.

Ao saber que Charles Bennet só apareceria na editora na quarta-feira, quase teve um ataque de histeria. Sangô tinha tirado suas bem merecidas férias, e Kohaku ainda não havia chegado ao trabalho.

Rin sentou-se na escrivaninha e encarou o telefone. Passou quase meia hora naquela deprimente posição. Até que tirou o fone do gancho e discou o número da secretária de Cristopher Parsons.

- Por favor, Kagome, preciso falar com urgência com o Sr. Parsons. – disse, sentindo o coração bater rápido.

- Oh, Rin, bom dia. Desculpe, querida, mas Cristopher não chegou ainda.

Exasperada, Rin esperou alguns segundos antes de continuar:

- Bom, se o Sr. Parsons não pode atender, por favor, diga-lhe que precisamos conversar sobre plágio, o mais rápido possível.

Kagome emitiu um grito agudo.

- Oh, céus. Cristopher nunca seria capaz de plagiar o trabalho de ninguém.

Rin estava farta indisponibilidade de Cristopher Parsons, uma coisa era privacidade, outra coisa bem diferente era ser incomunicável.

Rin respirou fundo mais uma vez, como se quisesse dar tempo a si mesma para pensar.

- Dê esse recado por mim, Kagome. Por favor! – Kagome não tinha nenhuma culpa se o patrão dela era um salafrário de uma figa.

- Darei sim, não se preocupe.

Depois de desligar o telefone, Rin pegou a bolsa e saiu. Não! Não iria se exasperar por causa de Crisopher Parsons. No dia seguinte ela iria jantar com Sesshoumaru, e ainda não tinha nada para vestir. Iria tirar o dia de folga e comprar algo bonito que a fizesse se sentir bem. E se Cristoopher Parsons ligasse... Bem, que tirasse algum tempo com sua própria consciência.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Era terça-feira, Charlie Bennet não parecia muito animado com a expressão de Rin.

- Um completo plágio. As mesmas aventuras do livro de Inu Taisho, só que contados como se fossem as memórias de alguém que as viveu na infância.

- Rin... Bom, eu não acho que seja realmente um plágio... – Começou Charlie, mas Rin o interrompeu:

- Como não é?

- Ok, querida. Você já entrou em contato com a secretária dele?

- Sim!

- Então espere a resposta dele, e depois volte para falar comigo.

Charlie estava dando a conversa por encerrada. Rin ergueu o queixo e saiu da sala, passando furiosamente pelos corredores. Ao entrar em sua sala, quase deu um grito ao notar um homem de cabelos prateados olhando os livros de sua estante.

- Sesshoumaru?

O homem se virou, e tinha uma expressão realmente surpresa.

- Não... Inuyasha.

Rin soltou a respiração, surpresa.

- Inuyasha... – Foi quando ela se lembrou de quem ele era... O Dono do Hanyou's Bank, o homem que tão misteriosamente se parecia com Sesshoumaru – O senhor quer algo comigo?

- Sim... – Ele pegou o casaco que deixara nas costas da cadeira – Desta vez você está errada. – E saiu da sala sem mais nenhuma explicação.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

A campanhinha tocou.

A respiração de Rin se acelerou quase que imediatamente, Sesshoumaru chegara pontualmente. Olhou-se no espelho da sala, estava bem. O vestido lilás lhe caia bruxuleante em volta do corpo, uma faixa marrom realçava o belo volume do busto, a sandália alta e da mesma cor da faixa era um pecado em forma de calçado, quase um fetiche.

Abriu a porta e encontrou um Sesshoumaru que representava ainda mais pecados que as sandálias de salto. O blazer risca de giz branco era realçado pela camiseta vermelha, a calça jeans simples destoaria completamente do blazer em um homem normal... Em Sesshoumaru era só mais um detalhe na perfeição que aquele homem era.

- Boa noite. – Ele sorriu.

Rin puxou o ar vagarosamente.

- Boa noite. – respondeu, entrando somente o necessário para pegar a bolsa e sair.

Ele pegou a chave da mão dela e trancou a porta.

- Obrigado. – ela disse jocosamente, pegando a chave e guardando na bolsa.

Ele se limitou a sorrir com os cantos dos lábios.

Uma velha senhora que morava no andar saia de seu apartamento para levar o lixo para fora quando eles se dirigiam para o elevador, ao ver Sesshoumaru ela lançou uma piscadela para Rin. Que ficou tão rubra que fez Sesshoumaru entender imediatamente o que acontecera.

- Não se preocupe, querida... – esbravejou Sesshoumaru, repentinamente - ... eu me casarei com você, e criaremos nosso filho mesmo que seus pais a deserdem.

A sacola da senhora oscilou por um momento, depois sumiu na direção da escada.

Completamente pálida, Rin ouviu a risada de Sesshoumaru.

Ela o encarou. Nunca havia notado o quanto a risada dele era linda... E queria ouvi-la mais vezes.

- Seu... Sádico. – Ela sussurrou, depois ficou vermelha, quando finalmente notara o que acontecera – Seu idiota! Aquela mulher vai espalhar por todo prédio que eu estou grávida!

Ele não falou nada.

_Tudo bem. _Pensou Rin. _Não precisa falar nada, desde que continue rindo._

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Rin não acreditava. Sesshoumaru a levara para o seu bistrô preferido. Como ele sabia?

- Andou conversando com meu pai?

- Claro. Eu não me arriscaria no primeiro encontro. É melhor levar a companheira para um lugar onde haja certeza da aprovação, assim ela ficará confortável o suficiente para contar quais os lugares que gostaria de ir em uma próxima vez.

- Adorei. Onde você leu isso? No "Manual de Sexo para Idiotas Completos". – (N/a: referente a uma fic que li por aqui, onde havia esse manual)

Ele não retorquiu, talvez estivesse controlando sua língua ferina.

- Olá, senhorita Takahashi. Como está o senhor Tamaki? - disse o maitrê, reconhecendo-a, afinal, ela e Kohaku iam ali sempre que podiam.

- Kohaku está se esforçando no trabalho. Viremos aqui tão logo arranjemos tempo. – respondeu Rin, sorrindo. O senhor olhou para Sesshoumaru e lançou um sorriso profissional.

- Mesa para dois?

- Sim, por favor. – Respondeu Sesshoumaru, segurando de leve a mão dela. O calor que passou pelo braço dela quase a fez oscilar em seu andar.

- Por aqui, por favor. – e os levou para uma mesa confortável no canto do bistrô. No caminho, Rin notou os olhares destinados a eles... Talvez eles fizessem um belo casal. Em contrapartida, o caloroso maitrê se tornara profissional, quase como se desaprovasse algo.

- Quer que eu diga o que o maitrê está pensando? – ele perguntou, enquanto se sentava.

- Claro, diga-me o que vê em sua bola de cristal. – ela sorriu.

- "Não consigo entender como uma mulher linda e inteligente como ela está saindo com um playboy desses" – ele declarou, em uma imitação do sotaque francês do maitrê.

- Espantoso. – ela riu alto.

- Para você ver. – o garçom se aproximou e Sesshoumaru pediu um vinho tinto suave.

- O consenso geral é que homens mulherengos não são feitos para mulheres que preferem gastar dinheiro com livros em vez de com uma noitada com o namorado. – ela deu com os ombros e abriu o cardápio, apesar de já saber qual prato pediria; precisava de um tempo para analisar o rumo da conversa.

- Realmente, solteironas não fazem meu tipo. – ela sorriu, atrás do cardápio – Então, qual o seu tipo de homem?

Ela levantou os olhos somente por tempo suficiente para ter certeza da inocência da pergunta.

- Eu não tenho tipo de homem. Já gostei de todos os tipos, de loiros a morenos, de canalhas a nerd's viciados em programas de computador.

- Mas com qual deles você gostaria de passar o resto de sua vida?

Ela olhou para o cardápio novamente.

- Talvez alguém como você. – ela optou pela sinceridade, e seu tom deixava claro que a frase não fora dita para conquistá-lo. Ela se arriscou a olhá-lo, e de nada adiantou. A expressão fria seria impossível de decifrar.

- Isso significa que você não é uma solteirona? – ele brincou, o que aliviou um pouco Rin.

Ela sorriu, mas não falou nada por que o garçom se aproximava para ouvir os pedidos.

- E como vai o trabalho?

Quase que imediatamente a expressão dela se tornou rígida, e para disfarçar o comportamento, bebeu um pouco do vinho.

- Tão ruim assim?

Ela limpou a garganta.

- Está indo bem, obrigado. – ela sorriu forçadamente, e, pela expressão dele, teve a certeza de que ele não acreditara – Por favor, não discuto meu trabalho com terceiros.

Ele pareceu estar em choque por alguns segundos, depois sorriu friamente e deu um gole de seu próprio vinho. Rin suspirou alto.

- Por favor, não comente nada do que falarei aqui com ninguém. – ela pediu, mesmo sabendo que poderia confiar nele.

Rin contou tudo, desde a irritação pela privacidade excessiva de Cristopher Parsons à descoberta do plágio. E Sesshoumaru não falou nada até que ela terminasse.

- Tem certeza que é plágio? – ele perguntou, parecendo totalmente relaxado enquanto brincava com a taça que estava em suas mãos.

- É impossível não ser. O livro retrata os mesmos acontecimentos do "Demônio do Mar" de Inu Taisho.

- Pode haver uma explicação para tudo isso. – Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru – Por isso que é bom que você seja sigilosa em seu trabalho. Você pode acabar com a honra de um homem ao falar coisas desnecessárias para pessoas erradas.

- Mas você não é uma pessoa errada. – ela ruborizou tão logo terminou a frase. Acabara se envergonhando ao tentar se defender.

Sesshoumaru segurou a mão dela por cima da mesa.

Ao encará-lo, sentiu-se ficar ainda mais vermelha: ele estava sorrindo.

- Você está certa, eu não sou a pessoa errada.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Rin tirou a chave da bolsa e abriu a porta. Imediatamente olhou para Sesshoumaru, que resolvera acompanhá-la até o seu apartamento.

- Gostaria de tomar um café? – ela perguntou. Em situações normais ela se despediria e fecharia a porta. Mas aquela fora a noite mais perfeita de sua vida, não sentia como se devesse agir normalmente. Queria olhar o rosto lívido dele mais alguns momentos, nem que fosse para passar uma má impressão.

Sesshoumaru sorriu sensualmente, e Rin se perguntou se ele estava achando que aquele era um convite para passar a noite ali... Bom, realmente parecia um. E, talvez, se ele aceitasse, Rin levasse a cabo tal convite.

"Oh, céus. Em que estou pensando"

Sesshoumaru segurou a mão dela e beijou seu rosto.

- Quem sabe outro dia, Rin. Até mais. – E se foi com um aceno.

Rin fechou a porta, completamente desconcertada. Talvez... ele tivesse perdido o interesse nela. Talvez ela realmente fosse insossa comparada à Kikyou.

Suspirou, pelo menos tivera uma ótima noite de recordação.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

O coração de Rin batia rápido. Estava tomando uma atitude que talvez a fizesse se arrepender mais tarde.

Jogou a carta de demissão em cima da mesa de Charles. Por um momento, seu chefe não entendeu o que era aquilo, até que a olhou de forma assombrada.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – ele rosnou – Por quê? O que deu em você?

- Estou pedindo demissão. Recuso-me a ter meu nome vinculado a um plágio.

- Você só pode ter enlouquecido. Não é um plágio. – ele disse, pegando a carta de demissão e estendendo para que ela a pegasse de volta.

- Como você sabe? É lógico que é um plágio. – Ela empurrou a carta de volta para ele – Entregue o livro para qualquer editor que aceite sujar seu nome e sua consciência por dinheiro.

- Rin... Por Deus. O que você pretende? Irá ir para outra Ediora? Eu não vou permitir. – ele prendia o ar como se fosse um sapo, prestes a explodir ou pular em cima dela.

- Não... – Rin respirou fundo – Vou voltar para Swan Quarter. Eu sou só uma pescadora, afinal. – Charles fez um esgar de desdém.

- Rin, você não é uma pescadora. Você é uma redatora. A melhor que eu tenho. – A respiração dele estava acelerada – Que seja, passarei o Yokai para outra pessoa. Mas nada de demissão, mocinha.

- Mas...

- Você ainda tem mais de dois meses de férias atrasadas para tirar, não é?

- Sim, entretanto...

- Então vá para seus camarões e esfrie a cabeça. Daqui a dois meses volte para seu trabalho, que é o que você faz maravilhosamente.

Rin mordeu os lábios para não gritar de frustração. Charles estava enganado. Quando os dois meses passassem, a única coisa que ele teria seria sua carta de demissão que recusara.

- Vou arrumar minhas coisas. Adeus, Charles. – ela o olhou por alguns momentos, estava se despedindo em silêncio. Afinal, aquele homem fora quem mais a apoiara desde o começo de sua carreira. Assim que ele entendeu seu olhar, Rin virou as costas e saiu do gabinete.

No corredor encontrou Sangô, e implorou silenciosamente para não chorar nos braços da amiga.

- Hum... Rin, o cara da floricultura passou lá no seu escritório. – Sangô disse, dando uma piscadinha leve.

Será que Cristopher Parsons estava mandando flores como suborno? Tal pensamento a fez erguer a cabeça e continuar andando como se estivesse pisando no homem que causara tal irritação. Abriu a porta do escritório esperando ver um buquê exagerado de flores do campo, já pensando se causaria algum acidente se por acaso "derrubasse" o buquê da janela.

Ao invés de margaridas, no entanto, ela se deparou com uma única rosa vermelha, tão grande e bela que somente ela era o suficiente para fazer todo aquele lugar ficar mais sensual e bonito.

O coração bateu rápido novamente, alguma coisa a fez esquecer tudo o que pensara nos últimos cinco minutos.

E junto com a rosa havia um ingresso para a estréia de uma ópera e um bilhete.

"Irei te buscar às sete em ponto. Sesshoumaru".

Nenhum "com amor", nenhum elogio vazio, nenhum comentário romântico. Somente "irei te buscar às sete em ponto".

Rin suspirou. Somente uma mulher apaixonada veria beleza em tamanha frieza.

Sorriu e notou que começava a chorar enquanto o fazia. Iria perdê-lo novamente.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Sesshoumaru pegou a chave das mãos dela e abriu a porta. Aquela fora outra noite mágica. Na verdade, eles mal se falaram durante três horas. Estavam encantados com a ópera, somente ficavam assistindo, calados. E tal quietude foi ainda mais confortável e prazerosa do que uma noite de conversa. Ela sentia que o entendia melhor só de estar ao seu lado.

- Hoje eu aceito aquele café. – Sesshoumaru disse, sorrindo, e ,por um momento, ela se perdeu naquele raro sorriso. Ela se deixou levar para dentro da sala, e deixou que ele lhe tirasse o xale negro para colocar no cabide.

A mão grande roçou seu ombro, mandou estremecimentos para todo o corpo. Mas antes que tomasse coragem para se virar e beijá-lo, avistou as caixas de sua mudança num canto da sala.

Imediatamente Rin apertou os olhos.

"Uma última noite" tentou convencer a si mesma, mas sabia que se o fizesse desmoronaria. Não agüentaria a dor de perdê-lo.

Afastou-se dele com passos apressados, jogando a bolsa no sofá e ligando as luzes. Rin foi para a cozinha ouvindo os passos lentos e ritmados dele, como se fossem música, o som do homem que ela amava.

- Você aceitaria vinho ao invés de café? - Ela perguntou, tentando não encará-lo. Pois já havia guardado as xícaras de café.

- Sim, aceito. Obrigado.

Ela abriu a geladeira e tirou o vinho que ela guardara para tomar no jantar de despedida daquele apartamento, daquele lugar, daquela vida.

Ela entregou o saca-rolha para ele e abriu o armário para pegar dois copos. Ela ficou completamente vermelha quando notou que já havia guardado todos os seus copos de cristal, e que os únicos que tinha eram os de vidro com estampas de desenhos animados.

Suspirou e pegou dois copos. Deixando-os em cima da mesa para que ele os enchesse.

Por um momento ela jurou ouvir uma risada. Mas quando olhou para Sesshoumaru ele estava completamente sério, passando a ponta do polegar no rosto do frajola.

- Copo interessante. – Ele comentou, e o brilho travesso de desafio em seus olhos fez Rin dizer:

- Lamento por eles. Acontece que todos os outros já estão encaixotados. – Ela bebericou um pouco do vinho.

- Encaixotados? – Sesshoumaru desviou os olhos do copo para encará-la – Vai se mudar? – a voz dele se tornou incrivelmente dura.

Ela engoliu o vinho com esforço.

- Estou voltando para Swan Quarter. – ela disse, engolindo em seco.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram. Talvez de surpresa, talvez de irritação.

- Por quê?

Ela tomou outro gole do vinho. Não iria responder à pergunta dele.

- É por causa de Cristopher Parsons? – ele rosnou - Você vai se deixar influenciar por causa disso?!

Ela se enfureceu, quem ele achava que era para saber o que era e o que não era para ela se deixar influenciar?!

- Não vou me vender, Sesshoumaru! – Ela colocou o copo na mesa com mais força do que deveria – Eu me recuso!

Ele se aproximou dela de forma ameaçadora.

- Isso não é se vender.

- Ah, não? Então o que é?

Antes que se desse conta, estava nos braços de Sesshoumaru. Os lábios dele apertados contra os seus. Furiosos, dominadores, quase rancorosos. Irritada, ela respondeu com a mesma fúria. Não demorou muito para ele colocá-la em cima da mesa e abraçá-la como se ela fosse parte de seu ser, como se não pudesse viver sem ela.

Ele se afastou bruscamente.

Rin tentou retomar o fôlego, e tão rápido quanto a beijara ele pegou seu casaco na cadeira e saiu do apartamento. Um adeus definitivo. Uma despedida forçada.

E Rin ficou sozinha, arfante, ela e dois copos com estampas de desenho.

Para ela, só sobrava chorar o resto da noite.

**OooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO**

**Ok, gente. CapÍtulo que vem é o capítulo final. (ALELUIA) Eu já estou cm praticamente metade dele feito, é pequeno (e é LINDO) admito! UHhauhua**

**Perdão pela demora gent, comecei a fazer o Curso de Direito na Federal do Maranhão e estou quae vendendo miha alma para o diabo. De qualquer forma, é quase, ainda não desisti.**

**Ah, POR QUE NINGUÉM AQUI ME AVISOU O INFERNO QUE ERA A FACULDADE****?**

**Povo malvado, cruel.**

**Bom, sei que esse capítulo ficou meio apressado, meio que mais da metade dele eu fiz em cima de estresse. Por isso deve ter ficado um cocô (mamãe disse que falar palavrão é feio, mas ela não falou nada quanto a quase-palavrões). **

**De qualquer forma, ESSA FIC TAH CHEGANDO AO FIM.**

**Ah, alguém aqui vai querer epílogo. Tipo, a fic fica ótima sem, mas se vocês quiserem eu faço (um presente [suborno] por demorar tanto para postar****?**

AH, ADOREI TODAS AS REVIEWS QUE MANDARAM. Teve umas duas aqui que eu sai correndo atrás do Edu-kun ara mostrar (fazer inveja) como ainda tem pessoas boas e caridosas que fazer reviews para nós pobres autoras.

** Um amigo me falou que existem duas "profissões" que nunca levam a nada; é "fanficteiro" e "fansubeiro". (e por [burrice****?] incrível que pareça eu sou os dois). Eu acho que ele está errado****? Sabe por quê****? Mande uma review e descubra.**


	11. Algumas Verdades

.

**Capítulo XI: Algumas Verdades**

Era incrível! Até a pequena e quase sempre atrasada livraria de Swan Quarter exibia em sua vitrine o novo sucesso de Cristopher Parsons: Yokai.

O coração de Rin estava inquieto. Ver a capa cinzenta – a imagem de uma tempestade – fazia Rin sentir como se os pontos que fizera nas feridas de seu orgulho tivessem se rompido bruscamente.

O queixo dela tremia, ela só não sabia se era pela neve que caia ao seu redor ou se pelo fato de estar encarando aquele livro.

Gatsby ganiu ao seu lado, como se soubesse exatamente o que ela estava sentindo.

Rin suspirou enquanto virava as costas para a vitrine. Cristopher Parsons e seu livro haviam ficado no passado.

Ajeitou o gorro negro com um gesto irritado, quase convencido.

- Essa sua expressão é realmente interessante para uma pessoa que está com as galochas afundando na lama. – Aquela voz.

Por um momento ela achou que estivesse imaginando coisas. Até que ela viu Sesshoumaru, vestido em casaco grosso com o zíper fechado quase até a altura do queixo.

O ar saiu de seu nariz em uma lufada de fumaça morna.

- Sesshoumaru... – ela murmurou – O que você está fazendo aqui? O Iate quebrou mais uma vez? Já viu papai?

Ele esperou até que a tagarelice nervosa dela passasse.

- Eu vim ver você. – Ele disse. Ela não conseguiu retrucar. Por quê? Ela queria perguntar. Por que só agora? Por que somente depois de quase dois meses? – Eu trouxe algo para você – e estendeu um pacote branco.

Com certeza toda aquela situação estava estranha. Sesshoumaru aparecendo de repente com algo para ela? (N/a: WTF?! )

Depois de abrir o pacote e ver o que era, sentiu quase como se Sesshoumaru estivesse arrancando seu coração de dentro do seu peito.

- Você... Você é cruel. – ela guinchou, colocando uma das mãos na frente dos lábios. Antes que soubesse que o que estava fazendo ela empurrou o livro de Cristopher Parsons no peito dele.

Como... Como ele pudera ia até ali para caçoar dela?! Come ele pudera lhe dar algo tão infame quanto aquele livro?! As lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seu rosto.

Andar na neve era uma tarefa árdua, mas sua raiva fez com que ela nem notasse a resistência da massa branca aos seus pés.

- Rin. – chamou Sesshoumaru.

- Fique longe de mim! – ela gritou, exasperada. Gatsby rosnou ferozmente para Sesshoumaru.

- Rin!

"Ignore-o", mandou em pensamento, ela só não sabia se era para Gatsby ou para si mesma.

Ela tropeçou na neve e caiu.

- Rin. – ele chamou mais uma vez, dessa vez com a voz embargada de preocupação.

- Afaste-se! – Gatsby estava possesso nesse ponto, mas Sesshoumaru o ignorou.

A neve estava encharcando a calça de Rin, mas ela preferia ficar completamente ensopada a aceitar a ajuda dele.

Ele a ajudou a se levantar, mesmo que contra a vontade dela, e segurou seu rosto para que ela o encarasse e para impedir que se afastasse.

- Ouça-me.

- Não. – ela estava chorando – Eu odeio você.

- Não. Não odeia. – contrariou Sesshoumaru – Olhe para mim. Eu te amo. Desde o instante em que a vi sentada na doca com as pernas cruzadas. Amo até mesmo esse seu cão ridículo. Quero que se case comigo.

- Solte-me! Não vai me torturar. Eu poderia perdoar tudo o que fizesse, menos... – horrorizada, ela olhou para o livro na mão dele.

Ele suspirou alto e colocou o livro novamente nas mãos dela.

- Leia a dedicatória. – ele ordenou.

- Recuso-me.

- Que inferno. Leia a porcaria da dedicatória. – ele suspirou alto.

Ela procurou a página com mãos trêmulas.

"Para Rin. Por que esse livro não seria nada sem ela, e por que não consigo imaginar um futuro sem ela ao meu lado."

- O... Quê? – Rin estava completa e genuinamente atordoada. Por um momento só conseguia enxergar as palavras negras impressas no papel.

- Eu sou Cristopher Parsons. Entende agora?

- Impossível. – ela murmurou, chocada – Isso não... é... possível.

- Sinto muito, mas eu sou Cristopher Parsons. Eu não contei antes por que tive receio de que seus sentimentos por Cristopher Parsons influíssem nos que você tem por mim.

- Mas... Você agiu como... aquela hora na caminhonete... quando fazia escárnio de mim... sempre com Kikyou... Não, não acredito. Critopher Parsons me disse que estava doente, mas eu bem sei que você estava viajando com aquela sua secretária... – ela estava tão surresa e desolada que nada do que falava parecia ter a coerência necessária para ser entendido.

- Rin, tem que acreditar em mim. Naquele momento na caminhonete, não pude. Eu já te amava e só notei naquele momento. Não podia ter me aproveitado de você. Se tivesse me aproveitado, você teria me odiado. E, por Deus, Kikyou realmente sempre foi somente minha secretária substituta.

- Secretária substituta?

- Sim, ela é irmã de minha secretária, Kagome. – ele suspirou alto – Acontece que eu e meu irmão viajamos todos os anos para Lighthouse Point, que é onde nosso pai está enterrado... Kagome é a esposa dele, e Kikyou pediu para vir conosco nesse ano. Inuyasha teve alguns problemas no banco dele e teve que voltar, e como Kagome resolveu acompanhá-lo Kikyou se disponibilizou para substituí-la até o fim da viagem.

- Inuyasha? Inuyasha o presidente do Hanyou's Bank?

- Sim.

- Oh, céus.

- E quanto a eu estar viajando com Kikyou. Eu voltei para Nova Iorque depois que o Iate foi consertado. Só que fiquei gripado por causa daquela chuva que eu peguei quando fui resgatá-la naquela praia deserta. Pensei que seria somente uma gripe passageira e acabei com pneumonia.

Rin ficou completamente vermelha. Então ele estava realmente doente e por causa dela! Ela se afastou dele de repente.

- Você plagiou Inu Taisho. - A voz saiu chocada, quase como se tivesse levado um soco.

Ele riu.

- Não, eu não plagiei Inu Taisho. Inu Taisho é meu pai, Rin. – a boca dela se abriu com a surpresa – Eu participei da aventura descrita no _Demônio do Mar_, só que na época eu era apenas um garoto. A experiência, a idéia criativa que acha que roubei de meu pai, eu vivi, aliás o seu pai também, se você não sabe.

- Meu pai?

- Sim. O grande amigo do protagonista do livro de meu pai na verdade era o seu pai. Por isso que ele me reconheceu tão logo subiu no barco e viu os troféus de Inu Taisho no iate.

Rin balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Você disse que eu tinha dezesseis anos.

Ele mordeu os lábios, como que para se impedir de rir.

- Rin, nenhuma garota de dezesseis anos seria comparada a você. Eu sempre soube que você não era adolescente. Juro.

Rin estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

- Onde esteve todo esse tempo? Por que demorou tanto para me procurar?

Sesshoumaru riu abertamente.

- Foi tudo culpa sua. Acatei suas sugestões e tive de reescrever todo o livro. Charles Bennet disse que será de novo minha redatora. Já avisei que vai trabalhar em casa a partir de hoje.

- Charles disse?

- Ele sempre soube quem eu era, Rin. Na verdade eu entrei na Logus por que meu pai me indicou, e Charles era o editor dele. Ele sempre soube que não era plágio.

Rin respirou fundo, sua cabeça doía com tantas informações. Mas, lá no fundo, ela estava feliz. Por algum motivo... Ele... a amava.

- É coincidência demais, Sesshoumaru. – ela arfou, caindo em si – Eu ser a sua redatora, você procurar meu pai para concertar seu iate...

- Na verdade... Bem, eu deveria ter concertado o iate em Blaine, mas lembrei das histórias que meu pai contava sobre o seu. E resolvi procurá-lo. Eu queria muito reencontrá-lo para perguntar sobre algumas coisas sobre o novo livro. E quanto a você ser minha editora. Realmente foi um pouco de coincidência, mas veja o seguinte: Por que você virou redatora?

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, ele sabia, tinha certeza que ele sabia o por quê de ter entrado na Logus.

- Por amar os livros, principalmente os de Inu Taisho. Eu entrei na Logus por que queria trabalhar na mesma editora que lançava os livros dele.

- Viu? Você ser competente não é coincidência.

- E meu pai sempre soube. – ela riu.

- Eu já sabia tudo sobre ele. Assim como seu pai lhe contava histórias das aventuras com Inu Taisho, meu pai me contava de suas aventuras com Kai. Devem ter formado uma dupla e tanto. Assim como vamos formar. Vai se casar comigo, não vai?

Ela ficou calada, o que fez Sesshoumaru se exasperar um pouco.

Rin fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em rendição. Seu coração estava tão cheio de felicidade que tinha medo de ter alguma reação e ela ser demasiado exagerada.

- Pelo jeito, sim. – Respondeu, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas de felicidade.

Sesshoumaru deu um daqueles sorrisos que não pareciam sorrisos e segurou o rosto dela, inclinando a cabeça para beijá-la como os dois estiveram sonhando nos últimos dois meses.

Ele a amava. Tudo estava certo, não?

Surpresa, Rin notou que nunca, nunca estivera tão feliz em toda a sua vida. Dali em diante, ela teria aquele que amava sempre ao seu lado.

Gatsby escolheu aquele momento para rosnar e latir furiosamente, batendo os dentes perto dos calcanhares de Sesshoumaru como se fosse fincá-los nas botas dele.

Sesshoumaru afastou-se de Rin somente o suficiente para rosnar:

- É bom ir se acostumando, cachorro.

**OooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOoo**

**E esse é o fim. **

**Até que ficoubonitinho, né****? Ou não****? Oh, pelo amor de Deus, diga que sim.**

**Pois é gente, eu estou realmente emocionada com isso, essa é a minha quarta história (long-fic) completa. E olha que eu escrevo há... uns cinco anos. Oo, eu realmente devo atrasar muito na entrega dos capítulos.**

**Mas a verdade é que eu adorei escrever essa história, simplesmente me apaixonei pelo Sesshoumaru que escrevi. (e pelo Kohaku, mas isso são fantasias a parte =D~). Eu agradeço REALMENTE a todos que acompanharam essa história. E peço REALMENTE desculpas por demorar tanto para escrever os capítulo. Mas pensem no lado bom, chegou ao fim o//. Bom, para mim isso não é tão bom. Eu estou triste por ter terminado. E ao mesmo tempo estou satisfeita. Mais um preojeto realizado.**

**Falando em projeto realizado, alguém aqui já assistiu Hanasakeru Seisshounen ou Skip Beat (ou leu os mangás) eu to apaixonada por esses dois animes.**

**Bom... Bom... Ah, não. Não queria terminar isso aqui tão rápido. Ah, champz, decidam agora se querem epílogo ou calem-se para sempre. Ele já está feito, é pequeno, é bonitinho, não vai fazer diferença nenhuma na história, mas peo menos vou ter mais tempo para ficar falando besteiras com vocÊs. Muahahahahahah**

**Ah, estou pensando em escrever uma nova história. Dessa vez na Inglaterra medieval com um Sesshoumaru tendo que arranjar um marido para a filha de um amigo falecido. Tenho ideias interessantes para essa historia.**

**, NEM ACREDITO GENTE. INUYASHA CHEGOU AO FIM. Mangá e anime. Semana passada lançaram o 26 do Inuyasha Kanketsu Hen. T.T **

**Tão triste. *snif snif*  
**

**Ok, agora vamos a reviews do capítulo passado. (o de domingo, uau, como o final veio rápido)**

_carolshuxa_

**YO! E ai, garota. Como está. Feliz por se livrar de mim****? Sei que está.**

**Uhuahuahauh**

**Ele finalmente contou. Eu tentei de todas as formas dar a entender que era o Inuyasha, mas esse povo daqui é esperto, soube logo que era o Sesshoumaru. Mas Ok, ela finalmente descobriu. YEAH!**

_Daaf-chan_

**Daaf, você deu sorte garota que tava no fim da historia e eu estava inspirada, por que se tivesse pego na epoca irresponsavel minha, vc teria passado meses sem história. Uhuahuahau Bom, de qualquer forma: VALEU, TIA. Desculpa, chocolate no café da manhã dá nisso. Mas é sério, fiquei muito feliz com seu comentário. **

***-***

**Bom, espero que tanha gostado do final. **

**É verdade, os estudos para tentar passar no vestibular são insanos. Infelizmente eu brinquei por todo o meu terceiro ano, fiquei viajando participando das Feiras de Tecnologia e esqueci dos estudos. Ainda bem que consegui uma nota boa o suficiente para passar em Direito na Federal daqui. Que foi a oitava maior concorrência do Brasil. Para mim, isso ja é insano o suficiente. Ah, se é. e qualquer forma, Boa Sorte, eu espero sinceramente que você não se suicide estudando. *-***

**Ja Ne. Quando passar na faculdade quero notícia. Claro****?!**

_Acdy-chan_

**Eu tb queria saber por que o idiota do Sesshy não falou antes que era o autor do livro.**

**Vai entender, ele tem seus motivos. uhuahuahuha**

**Eu não morri. /Ainda bem**

**Agora que eu pensei na minha possibilidade... Se eu morrer, como vocês vãoficar sabendo que eu morri e não que eu larguei as fics.**

**Eu vou deixar a minha senha e e-mail em algum lugar da casa. Vou colocar no meu testamento que avisem aqui. *-***

**Ótima idéia. "deixo aqui declarado que o pen-drive cheio de vírus que está em minha gaveta deverá pertencer ao meu irmão mais novo depois da minha morte"**

**Bom, vamos que vamos!**

_S2 Haylay S2_

**AEWWW. **

**Até que eu não demorei neh****? /lala**

**Bom, espero que tenha gostado. Han****? Han****? Que tal****?**

**Han****? Han****? (Ok, mãe, eu admito, a senhora está certa, mangás e animes fazem mal a saúde mental... Não que isso signifique que irei deixa-los. *-* )**

_Rukia-hime_

**Sim, sim. O Sesshy eh um mentre de deixar a Rin chupando dedo. Oo Isso me parece mais ecchi do que devia. Mas ok. Segue o bonde.  
**

**É verdade, a Rin exagerou um pouco, ela por ser quem era não deveria ter surtado tanto. Acho que na verdade ela tava cansada de tudo aquilo. D eser Redatora de ter que pagear autor. Vai saber. (**

**Oh, tentarei naum viver soh para a Faculdade. A prova eh que terei prova de filosofia amanhã e estou aqui postando capítulo. *-***

_Gheisinha Kinomoto_

**MAANNAAA!!**

**Unesp, Han****? Poderosa, vc!**

**uahuahuahuahah**

**De qualquer forma seguirei em frente, com a cabeça erguida e a imagem do Sesshoumaru na carteira.**

_Hinata-chan_

**Está feito.**

**Muahahaha **

**Sim, sou cruel.**

_Mai_

**OI. Valeu!!!!!**

**Tia. Mas, ok. Ainda bem que gostou. **

_G4bi_

**Oi, Gabi. Na verdade, eu ja li quase todas as suas adaptações. Princialemten as do Sesshoumaru com a Kagome (baba). Aliás, eu li essa semana uma...em que a Kagome vira assistente do Sesshoumaru que é fotógrafo. PERFEITA!! *-***

**Hum... Eu adorei a do Manual de Sexo para Idiotas Completos. Ficou muito engraqçada.**

**Bjss**

_Mifs_

**Realmente que a fic terminou. Mas estou feliz tb.**

**Eu vou começar a chorar daqui a pouco.**

_Lu Higurashi_

**OIII! **

**Capítulo 9 de OGDEM****? Eu meio que estou perdida na historia. Estou tentando me achar. Mas naum se preocupa, eu estou escrevendo. Acho que já estou no meio do capítulo. *-***

**Bommmm... Teh mais!**

_Eillyn_

**Cara, achque para vc esse foi o capitulo mais rapido da historia. Faz exatamente uma hora desde que você deixou a review. Oo**

**uhauahuahuahuahau**

**Bjsssssssssssssssssssssss**

**_E eu dô aqui por encerrada a fic. Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto gostei de escrevê-la. Fiquem de olho. Posso estar postando novas coisas em breve._  
**

**O**


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

- Rin, - falou Sangô entreabrindo a porta – seu marido bonitão está aqui! - e ela deu uma piscadela.

Rin sorriu.

- Peça para ele entrar, estou somente selando o novo livro de Cristopher Parsons... – e Rin sorriu ainda mais com a careta que Sangô fez.

Quando a porta se fechou, Rin soltou uma risada e voltou-se para as páginas em sua mesa.

Não demorou muito para que Sesshoumaru adentrasse no escritório. Ele estava vestido com uma camisa pólo azul e uma calça escura de brim.

- Esse tal de Cristopher Parsons de novo? – Gracejou Sesshoumaru, com Sangô entrando logo atrás dele – já estou começando a ter ciúmes desse cara...

- Deveria! – riu Sangô – Todo vez que ela está aqui ele manda uma dúzia de flores!

Sesshoumaru olhou por sobre o ombro e disse:

- Na verdade, eu mando bem mais que isso... –

Sangô sorriu para Rin e continuou:

- Sem falar daquela declaração escandalosa no Yokai... Como você consegue deixar que ela trabalhe para esse cara?

- Por Deus, Sangô, você deveria sentir vergonha de estar irritando o marido de Rin. – disse Kohaku, encostado no batente da porta – Oi, Sesshoumaru.

- Olá, Kohaku. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, educadamente, apesar de extremamente sério.

Sangô olhou de um para outro.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Perguntou. Depois balançou a cabeça e se virou para o irmão – Ok, deixa para lá. Vamos, ou a sua namorada vai dar piti se a gente se atrasar.

Andando pelo corredor, de braços dados com o irmão, Sangô comentou:

- Queria saber como a Rin conseguiu um homem daqueles.

Kohaku riu alto.

- Através de declarações escandalosas em livros.

Sangô olhou confusa para o irmão e parou no meio do corredor, lembrando-se das palavras de Sesshoumaru:

_Na verdade, eu mando bem mais que isso..._

Ela abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos.

- Que safada, como ela pode esconder isso de mim?! – e esmurrou a própria mão enquanto o irmão ria de sua expressão.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- E então, esse tal de Cristopher vale mais a pena do que eu? – e com um arquear de sobrancelha Sesshoumaru a puxou pela cintura.

- Ah, se vale... – e ela suspirou, afetada – Ele é lindo, inteligente e a voz dele por telefone é capaz de fazer uma se derreter! – ele beijou o pescoço dela – Mas aposto que seus beijos são melhores que os dele...

- Já estou completamente infeliz, não tente remediar... Deveria ter se casado com ele já que ele é tão maravilhoso! – O comentário dele a fez rir alto enquanto o abraçava, sentindo o cheiro de eucalipto que sempre ficava impregnado em seu corpo.

- E quem disse que eu não fiz isso?!

**OooOooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOoo**

**Haylay, pode parar de falar Onegai. Assim que vi sua mensagem, resolvi postar o epílogo. **

**Bom, quanto a ele: eu avisei que era pequeno, besta e que não faria diferença nenhuma na fic. Mas eu estou feliz de ter o Sesshoumaru por mais alguns ínfimos momentos. (SESSHOUMARUUUUUUUUUUU)**

**Até que a fic ficou bonitinha neh? **

Sei que aqui não é o lugar nem o momento para falar isso, mas, de qualquer forma, tornarei a falar no lugar e na hora correta: Para aqueles que acompanham Os Guardiões dos Elementos, e têm vontade de ler Darknesses (a fic da Fkake que também fará parte de OGDE), pode encontrar a fic (que está sendo reescrita) na comunidade Os Guardiões dos Elementos do Orkut.

**Ah, quero aproveitar para fazer propaganda da comunidade Inuyasha Fanfiction, quem quiser, dá uma passadinha lá.**

**Mais alguma coisa para falar? Hum.. Hum... Ah, sentirei MUITA falta de vocês. T.T É sério, vocês poderiam ler OGDEM só para eu ficar mais tempo com vocês, neh? (Não estou fazendo propaganda, por incrível que pareça). **

**Hum... Hum... Deixe uma review pequena falando o que você achou da fic num geral. Eu gostaria realmente da analise.**

Se você conhece, ama ou adora o Ian de A Hospedeira, deixe uma review com a seguinte frase: FUTURA SENHORA O'SHEA.

O que vocês ganharão com isso? Nada, mas pelo menos poderemos sonhar... ^^

_Até mais, champz. Foi ótimo passar esse tempo com vocês._


End file.
